The Road to Honor
by FourKins
Summary: Like every boy in pallet town, Love was meant to become a pokemon trainer, and after his father died and his older brother left, that was the only reason the government paid them till he could grow up and support his mother on his own. The only promblem; he's a she. Ever since Love was little, her father has been dressing her up as a boy and even her next-door neighbor is fooled.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Honor**

"Love!" yells a mother as she tries to awaken her kid. "Love! Will you wake up!"

"I'm coming mom!" yells the child as the sheet covers seem to spit the child out of the sheet covers.

"Everyday Love! Why can't you just wake up on time?" asks the mother as she looks at the child.

"Because I've broken seven alarm clocks this month and you don't want to pay for another thing I throw at my wall," explains the kid as the piece of toast joyfully pops into the air.

"Love Ellery Ashford! You sit down and eat breakfast like a normal child!" yells the mother.

"I have to go mom! Today their handing out pokemon!" yells the kid as a flash of light exits the house.

"That kid, never stopping for a single second," says the mom with a smile. "Seems to get that from the father."

Love runs down the street towards the laboratory when something seems to be blocking the way. Love bounces off this mysterious thing and looks up at it. It's the Oak's, the Smith's next door neighbors.

"What are you doing here Love?" snarls the boy with ash brown hair and vibrant steel gray eyes.

"Blue? Are you getting a pokemon also?" asks Love.

"No, I'm looking for my Grampa, have you seen him?" asks Blue, looking around.

"Like I would know," says Love.

"Like I asked you," replies Blue. "But when you do see him, please tell him that I'm looking for him. He promised me that I could have a pokemon and he hasn't shown up yet."

"Okay," says Love with a smile. Blue helps Love up and walks away.

"Smell ya later," says Blue with a miniture saulte towards Love.

Love's cheeks turn red in embarresment. "I don't smell!" yells Love. Love puffs the ivory, soft skin of the now monkey-like cheeks. Love then take off the red hat that was covering the gorgeous black, short hair underneath. Then, while turning around, Love starts to walk off in search of adventure. This new, adventurous thirteen year old lives in Pallet town, with Professuer Oak and his family.

"Hey!" yells someone from behind. Love looks back at the town to see a man with white hair running up with a wave of his hands, trying to stop the stupid child from doing something dangerous.

"Are you kidding me Love," pants Professuer Oak. "How many times have I told you and Blue to stay out of the tall grass! It's unsafe! Wild pokemon live in the tall grass. You need your own pokemon for your protection."

"But you never gave me a pokemon. You thought I wasn't grown-up enough for it," complains Love.

"Well," thinks Oak as he rubs his chin. "You are a boy of acceptable age."

_Boy? Boy? I'm a boy now? Well if it would let me get away from this adults then it's a boy I shall be._

"I know!" says professuer Oak randomally. "Here, come with me!"

Oak took Love's hand and guided them towards the laboratory. Soon, a pokemon with a cute face and yellow fur with a destinct look of a mouse pops out.

"Argh! Can you wait a second?" asks Oak.

"Um.. I-I guess so," says Love.

"This will only take a second," says Oak as he turns around and throws the pokeball. The ball wiggles a little and then stays still.

"All right! Pikachu was caught!" says Oak. He picks up the pokeball and turns back towards Love. "Now, we shall go."

There, Love meet up with the professuers encreadibly handsome grandson.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" says Blue noisaily.

"Quiet Blue, I'm talking with Love," says Professuer Oak.

"You told me to come here and get a pokemon!" says Blue.

"That's right, I did," says Professuer Oak. "How about this, Love, why don't you chose one of the three pokemon on the table?"

"Hey! What about me?" asks Blue.

"Be patient! Blue, you can pick after Love," says Oak.

"Fine, if the _lady _wants to go first then let him," mocks Blue.

"Now Blue! That is obviously not true! We are all men here and it's against the law for women to be trainers because of the dangerousness."

"Misty and a few other gym leaders are females," says Blue.

"But they are special conditions, coming from wealthy cities and rich, upperlevel towns. We're not one of those towns!"

_Why can't people see me as a girl, _thinks Love. She walks over and looks in the pokeballs. There was only one left. Blue pushes Love out of the way and takes the ball. Love's hat tumbles to the ground and reveals her boyish shiny black hair.

"No way! Love, I want this pokemon!" yells Blue.

"Blue! What are you doing?" yells Oak.

"Gramps, I want this one!" says Blue.

"It's fine, he can have it," says Love as she gets up and brushes the dirt off of her.

"But, I... I guess that if you agree with that," says Oak. "That pokemon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway.. Hey Love, come over here."

Love walks over to Oak and he hands her a pokeball.

"Love, this is the pokemon I caught earlier," says Oak. "You can have it though. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet."

"Thank you Professeur Oak!" says Love with a cheerful smile.

"Do you want to give a nickname to Pikachu?" asks Oak.

"Can I?" asks Love.

"Of course," says Oak.

"Let me think... How about Chu-Chu?" asks Love.

"That seems befitting," says Oak.

"It sounds girlie," says Blue.

"I wasn't asking you!" says Love as she sticks out her tongue. Love leaves but Blue steps in front of her and glares at her.

"Wait Love!" says Blue. "Let's check out our pokemon!"

"I wouldn't want anything else!" says Love. "I would like to see what pokemon I would've gotten."

"It's better then yours that's for sure!" says Blue. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

Blue sents out his pokemon, eevee.

"Chu-Chu! Use thundershock!" yells Love.

"Use tackle Eevee," says Blue with an uncaring wave of his hand.

"Then use thundershock again!"

"Use tackle Eevee."

"NO~!" yells Love. "Thundershock, thundershock, thundershock!"

Chu-Chu looks at Love and thundershocks her.

"I'm sorry, can you please use thundershock for me?" asks Love. Pikachu then thundershocks Eevee again.

"Use tail-whip," says Blue.

"This could be our chance Chu-Chu! Use Thundershock!" yells Love excitedly. Love holds her breath for the next move.

"Use Tackle Eevee," says Blue.

"No~!" yells Love. Chu-Chu gets out of the way. Love rejoices, "Yeah! Thank you! Then use thundershock!"

Eevee faints and Love jumps up and down. "You did it Chu-Chu! Way to go! You're the best, best ever!" says Love.

"Pikachu just looks exhausted and beat up and Love quickly picks him up before he faints and hugs him reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallly tight.

"Okay! I'll make my pokemon fight to toughen it up! Love! Gramps! Smell you later!" says Blue as he peaces out and leaves.

"I DON'T SMELL!" yells Love.

"What?" asks Oak. Pikachu refuses to get back into the ball as Love tries to get him back in. "Would you look at that! It's odd, but it appears that your pikachu dislikes pokeballs. You should just keep it with you. That should make it happy! You can talk to it and see how it feels about you."

"Really? That's so cool!" yells Love.

"Love, please!" says Oak. "Don't be so loud! Now you need to start your adventure. Oh, and make sure to documant it."

"Documant it? How?" asks Love.

"With this," says Oak has he hands Love a journal with a blank white front for drawl on and blank pages in it. "When ever you find things that are interesting or cool, just add them to the diary."

"Thank you professeur," says Love with a bow. "I'll make sure to do that."

Love quickly runs out of the door with a skip, with Chu-Chu following quickly besides her.

"This is going to be intressting," says Oak with a smile.

**Chapter 1**

Love walks into the grass and the first pokemon she sees is a pidgey. "This is so cool! Chu-Chu! Lets capture it!" says Love with a pumped up personality. Pikachu sniffs and looks away.

"Then lets just _try! _Please Chu-Chu?" asks Love. Chu-Chu just runs in front of Love and sparks up.

"All right! Let's do this! Use thundershock," says Love. Pidgey quickly fainted.

"Aw man! Wh...what was that!" says Love. "I wanted that pokemon."

"Pik," says Chu-Chu with a shrug and then runs out in front of her.

"Wait for me!" says Love as she follows Chu-Chu into Viranda City. Love then curls over after Chu-Chu stopped and panted for breath.

"Tha-that was a good run," says Love as shy pants after every word. "I just... I just need to catch my breath."

"Are you sure about that?" asks some random guy with a cute smile.

"Yeah," says Love with a cute smile.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" he asks. "You know Professeur Oak, right?"

"Yeah, me hand him tend to be tight," says Love with a shrug.

"His order came in. Will you take it to him?" asks the guy.

"I guess," says Love with a puff of her cheeks.

"Thanks so much!" says the guy with a cute smile. He hands Love the package.

"You're welcome," says Love with a sigh and she turns around. She quickly get through the first few cliff between Viranda and Pallet Town. Before Love got into Pallet Town, the Pidgey from before jumped out.

"Oh! I don't have time for this!" says Love. "Thundershock."

Chu-Chu just lets a thundershock out, making the pidgey faint instantly.

"Well that was uneventful," says Love. "Come on Chu-Chu, we've got to get this to Oak before we can start our adventure."

"Chu~!" says Chu-Chu like a moan. They walk into Oak's lab and Professeur Oak.

"Hey Love! Back so soon?" asks Professeur Oak. "Well look at you're Pikachu! You must be a talented pokemon trainer."

"Nah! I'm only as good as my partner, ain't that right Chu-Chu," says Love with a cheerful smile.

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu, almost offended.

"Oh that's right! I have something for you," says Love as she goes through her bag.

"What? You have something for me?" asks Oak.

"I just did said that," says Love. She takes out the parcel and hands it over to Professeur Oak.

"Oh... thank you Love," says Oak as he looks at it. As he opens the box he almost looks relieved. "Ah! This is the custom Pokeball I ordered! By the way, I must ask you to do something for me."

"Of course," says Love.

"Gramps!" yells Blue as he walks into the lab. "Gramps, my pokemon has grown stronger! Check it out!"

"What'cha doing here Blue!" says Love.

"Love! No wonder it smells so bad," says Blue.

"Take that back you!" says Love.

"I don't want to!" says Blue with a smirk. Love snarls and clentches her fist.

"That's enough you two!" Yells Oak. "Blue, I'm glad to see it, but you two need to stop this stupid feud you have going on. I needed to ask both of you to do something for me."

"I thought it was only me!" whines Love.

"I need both of your help. On the desk there is my invention; the pokedex! It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia!"

"That's so cool!" says Love.

"Love and Blue! Take these with you!" says Oak as he hands a pokedex to both Blue and Love.

"Look at this! Look at this Blue!" says Love as she shows her pokedex to Blue.

"I know," says Blue with a laugh. "I've got one too."

"To make a complete guide on all the pokemon in the world... That was my dream!" says Professuer Oak.

"Tell us Professeur Oak! Tell us exactly how you did not accoplmish this dream," says Love mockingly.

"Love! Please be quiet for a second," scolds Oak. Blue laughs and Oak fixes his lab coat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, my dream. But, I'm too old! I can't do it!"

"You've got that right," whispers Love and Blue laughs.

"Love," scolds Oak. "So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me! Get moving, you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history!"

"Wait! When did we agree to this!" says Love.

"Just do this," says Oak.

"You're not my mother, I want to follow my own dream!" says Love.

"Will, if you don't do this, then I'm taking your pokemon away!" says Oak.

"Got it!" says Love, almost uncaring.

"Can't you at least have some enthusiam?" asks Oak with a sigh.

"Alright Gramps! Leave it all to me!" says Blue.

"No! If Blue can do it then I will too!" says Love as she get's more pumped up.

"I can do it all by myself!" says Blue. "Love, I hate to say it, but I don't need you!"

"You loved every minute of that sentence," says Love as she sticks out her tongue. Blue sticks out his tongue also.

"I know! I'll borrow a town map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Love! hahaha!" says Blue as he turns to leave.

"Like she'll listen to you!" yells Love. Love quickly runs outside, racing Blue towards his house. The both burst through the door of Blue's house with a gorgeous brunett, sitting at a table and looking at two town maps on the table.

"Oh! What are you two doing together?" asks the sister.

"We need a map!" they both say together.

"Okay, okay! I have one for both of you," says the sister as she gives Blue a map.

"Sucka!" says Blue with a laugh. He pulls down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "And don't give one to Love!"

"Grampa asked you two to run an errand?" asks the sister as she leans forward and folds her hands together with a mischevious smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," says Love as she looks down at the ground.

"Here, this will help you~!" says the girl with a smile and hands Love a map.

"Thank you," says Love with a bow. She turns to leave the house.

"Oh! And Love," says the sister.

"Yeah?" asks Love before she opens the door.

"He'll come around, he just has to mature a little bit," says the sister.

"What do you mean?" asks Love.

"Blue, he'll understand you're feelings when he grows up," says the sister.

"W-wh-wh-what do you mean!" says Love with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh come on," says the sister with a smile on her face and a tilt of her head. "I know you're feelings. You know, with us being girls and all."

"How did you know!" says Love with a blush.

"I was there when you were born," says the sister.

"So was Blue," says Love. "But he knows I'm a boy."

"You don't have to lie to me," says the sister with a smile. "I. Know. Who. You. Are."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to anyone," says Love with a bow.

"Don't worry about it," says the sister. "Just win for us girls of Pallet Town."

"Of course! I'm fighting for all the girls who were told no! Like you," says Love with a sweet smile.

"Oh! And Love," says the sister.

"What?" asks Love.

"Make sure my brother finds someone to love, and make sure he cries whenever he battles you," says the sister.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way," says Love with a smile as she runs out.

The sister just laughs and drinks her tea. "I miss that, the warm romance. I wonder how long it will take them to realize it," says the sister with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Viridian Forest**

Love jumped out of Blue's house and stretched out her arms and gave a big breath in the fresh air. She then smiled really big and looked down at Chu-Chu. "You ready to _finally _start our adventure?" asks Love with a smile.

Chu-Chu just sniffs and continues to walk. "W-what for me Chu-Chu!" says Love as she tries to catch up to Chu-Chu. The revenful pidgey then pops out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" says Love." Hey Chu-Chu, please terminate him again, please? For me?"

"Chuuu~" moans Chu-Chu as he steps out in front of Love and facs Pidgey. One shock from Chu-Chu's thundershock and the Pidgey was out.

"As talented as ever Chu-Chu~!" says Love with a smile and hugs Chu-Chu. "Oh I have to go do something! Come on Chu-Chu!" Love then runs through the tall grass and enters the store.

"How can I help you?" asks the Clerk.

"HOW MANY POKEBALLS CAN I GET FOR THIS MUCH!" yells Love as she slams the money on the counter.

"Um... I'll just look at how much this is. Well, you can buy 15, but you can buy 10 for 2000 and 3 potions for 900 with 275 left," calculates the clerk.

"Well this help me?" asks Love.

"Potions will help your pokemon gain HP," says the clerk.

"Then I want that deal," says Love as she takes the pokeballs and potions and puts them in her bag.

"You're that new face from Pallet Town, right?" asks the Clerk.

"Yeah," says Love with a smile.

"Then look out for our trainers! Their out there and they'll whup you!" says the clerk.

"We'll see about that," says Love with a smirk as she slings the backpack on her shoulder and leaves.

"Have a great time!" says the Clerk as he waves her away.

"You too!" says Love as she runs out. She then walks around the town, taking in the sights and having a great time, since this was her first time out of town. An old man was just in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?" asks Love.

"I don't know," says the young girl next to him. "Grampa! We have to go!"

"You can't take me! You can't take my you youngsters!" yells the grampa.

"Then... can I just..." says Love as she tries to got around.

"NO ONE CAN GET THROUGH!" yells the old man as he pushs Love away.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" says the little girl.

"Wait a second!" says Love as she runs towards a house and knocks on the door. "May I come in?" she asks.

"Who are you?" asks the people in the house.

"I'm Love Ashford from Pallet Town and I would like to make some coffee, do you have a coffepot?" asks Love.

"yes, but why should I let you in?" asks the man.

"Because I started really early and I haven't had any coffee. Can you please get me some? I haven't been able to start on the right foot without coffee," explains Love. "And I can't find a place that sells it."

"Yeah sure, come in," says the man as he opens the door and lets her in.

"Hey old man! Just stay put until I come back," says Love.

"You can't move me!" yells the old man.

Love quickly goes inside as Chu-Chu starts poking the old man. Love starts adding coffee grounds and some cinnamon and ginger into the coffee ground. After the coffee brewed and Love poured two cups with whip cream on top. She quickly ran out with one cup in her hand.

"Hey! You forgot your coffee miss!" says the man.

"No! That's for you since you haven't made one yet I thought I'll make one for you!" says Love as she runs up to the man. "Here, drink this."

"What is that? Is that poison! Get that crap away from me!" yells the Old man.

"Just drink it Grampa! It's coffee!" says the young woman.

"Wow! Feel great!" says the old man as he pops up. "I guess all I needed was a cup of coffee. I'm sorry I was so rude to you!"

"That's fine, my neighbors were the same thing without their coffee. Like this one time, my neighbor Blue was all like 'There's no way I'll let you win Love!' and baricaded my in my house and tried to go into the long grass and train his pokemon until his sister gave him a cup of coffee," says Love with a big smile.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry, oh! I see you're using a pokedex. I'll show you how to catch pokemon as my apology," says the old man.

"Oh no! You don't have to, I already know and..." says Love.

"Nah! I'll be glad to," says the old man as a wild Rattata appears. He throws a pokeball, but it seems that the rattata didn't want to be caught because he popped back out.

"That didn't work! Gosh darn it! I must be losing my touch. I've run out of pokeball too. I have to get some at the Pokemon Mart. He then walks off with the young girl looking speechless.

"Oh! And that was so nice what you did for my Grampa," says the young girl with a smile at Love. "You said you're name was Love?"

"Yeah, Love Ashford to be exact," says Love with an awakard smile.

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks," says the girl as she starts to chase after her grampa. She then runs back and writes something on Love's hand. "This is my phone number and my name is Claudia. Call me."

"S-sure," says Love with large eyes. Claudia giggles and runs after her Grandpa.

"She doesn't like me," says Love to Chu-Chu.

"Chu~?" says Chu-Chu.

"You're right, she doesn't like me. The next time I see Blue I'll give this to him," says Love with a determined nod. "Let's go find adventure!"

They walk out into the wild woods to find a rattata there.

"Use thundershock Chu-Chu!"says Love. Rattata falls to the ground and then shakes it head as it gets up.

"Ah man! I thought that would have done it!" says Love. She then notices that it's fur started to have shocks go through its fur.

"Ah! It's paralyzed! Let's finished this Chu-Chu!" says Love. Rattata uses tail-whip.

"What! I thought it was paralyzed! Stupid Rattata!" yells Love. "Thundershock it's cute little face Chu-Chu!"

It then faints after it was caught in another thundershock.

"Oh wait! Ah man! I wanted to catch that!" says Love. Chu-Chu turns and glares at Love. "Sorry! Sorry! I was too caught up in the fight I guess."

Chu-Chu just turns around and lets the sparks fly. Love shakes a few seconds and then tries to get up without many results. A Nidoran F then crawls out of the grass.

"Oh! Oh! Chu-Chu, catch that for me!" says Love and Chu-Chu quickly shocks her before turning towards the Nidoran F. "Sorry, sorry, Can you _please _catch her for me?"

"Pi-chu," says Chu-Chu. He thundershocks her twice before Nidoran F tackles him. Chu-Chu just shakes it off and does another Thundershock. Nidoran F just growls at Chu-Chu.

"That's enough Chu-Chu! I think I can catch her now!" says Love as she gets up and throws a pokeball before she goes down again. The ball shakes a little before it glows blue.

"I'll name you... Hum... Dora~!" says Love with a smile as she looks at the pokeball.

"Chuua!" says Chu-Chu. A Pidgey then comes out again.

"This one! Thise one! Please get this one too!" says Love with a jump up and down.

"Pi-kaa~" moans Chu-Chu. He does one Thundershock and a counterattack from the Pidgey of gust and the Love throws a pokeball at the Pidgey. It shakes a little before it glows brown.

"We got it Chu-Chu~! Another member to our family~!" squels Love as she picks up the pokeball.

"Pi-pika-chu?" asks Chu-Chu.

"I think I'll name it... Birdstar," says Love.

"Chu-!" says Chu-Chu as he falls.

"What! Like you can come up with something better," snaps Love.

"Pi-pi-kachu," says Chu-Chu.

"Well... shut up," pouts Love as she stomps on.

"Pika!" yells Chu-Chu as they run towards the forest. They run through the building and into the dark forest.

"Wh-where are we?" asks Love.

"You're in Viridian Forest," says some man as he walks forward. He gives a crooked smile towards her.

"Where's Viridian Forest?" asks Love.

"It's kinda difficult to get through, so you have to be careful," says the guy.

"Well, then why don't you show me the way?" asks Love with a smile.

"I would, except I don't have the pokemon for it," says the guy.

"Oh, well... okay," says Love.

"What's wrong?" asks the guy.

"Nothing... it's just... I'm afraid of the dark," says Love with a shakey smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll help if I could," says the guy.

"It's fine, I'm an adventurer now! I'll manage," says Love as she tries to flex her bicepts.

"Well aren't you a cute think," says the guy with a smile.

"I'm going to leave now," says Love.

"R-right," says the guy with a giant blush on his face. "And about that... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," says Love with a big smile. "It made me really happy to hear. I was getting down on my confidence but you just boosted it up!"

"I'm glad to hear that," says the guy with a lop-sided smile. Love runs towards the forest. A pidgey then flys out in front of her, Love squels and falls backwards.

"Are you okay?" asks the man as he runs up to help her.

"Chu-Chu~! Thundershock!" says Love. Chu-Chu runs out in front of Love and thundershocks the Pidgey. Pidgey shakes it off and then kicks sand in Chu-Chu's face.

"Thundershock again!" says Love. With another thundershock from Chu-Chu and Pidgey is down. Love then runs closer to the darkness.

"Hey! You have Pokemon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!" yells some voice.

"What!" asks Love, scared. A cute, young boy with a bug net comes out of the shadows. Caterpie then comes out. Chu-Chu lets out a thundershock right at Caterpie. Caterpie and eletricity runs through it's body.

"It's paralyzed Chu-Chu, hit it again!" yells Love. With another thundershock, Caterpie was able to use string-shot.

"Ah! Wha... I thought it was paralyzed!" says Love. "Thundershock!"

Caterpie then faints and Chu-Chu also grows to level 8.

"Way to go Chu-Chu! Another level!" yells Love as she jumps up. "And you learned Thunder Wave!"

"Caterpie! Come out!" yells the bug catcher.

"What! I already beat a caterpie! Why do I have to do this again?" whines Love.

"Well you won't beat this one!" yells Bug Catcher.

"We'll see about that!" yells Love. "Thundershock!"

"Caterpie! Use String-Shot," says the Bug Catcher. "And tackle!"

"Thundershock Chu-Chu! Destroy this worm!" yells Love, getting too excited. Caterpie had electricity through its body.

"It's paralyzed Chu-Chu, one more Thundershock," says Love as she points to the Caterpie.

"No! Caterpie can't cut it!" says Bug Catcher.

"Heck yeah you're right!" says Love with an fist pump.

"You're good," says Bug Catcher. "What's you're name newbie?"

"Love," says Love as she runs through the woods. As she gets closer and closer to the deepest part of the woods, her fear starts to make her panic.

"Yo! You can't jame out if you're a pokemon trainer!" yells some one from the dark.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" jumps Love.

"Metapod!" yells the person.

"Chu-Chu! Thundershock!" yells Love. Metapod uses harden. Chu-Chu uses thundershock as Metapod counters with harden. With one more thundershock from Chu-Chu and Metapod is out.

"Good job Chu-Chu! And congrats on your next level!" yells Love. Caterpie then jumps out. "Thundershock!"

Caterpie uses string shot on Chu-Chu and Chu-Chu starts to spark. Another thundershock erupts from Chu-Chu's cheeks and Caterpie is out.

"Metapod!" yells the boy.

"Thundershock that stupid Metapod!" says Love. Metapod then uses harden. Chu-Chu thundershock's Metapod and it fainted.

"Huh? I ran out of pokemon?" asks the boy.

"Heck yeah you did~!" says Love as she does a little dance. She then takes off into the forest.

"I'm gonna be the best. You just can't beat me!" says someone in the dark.

"Where are you all coming from!" yells Love as someone approches Love. Caterpie then attacks, but not before Chu-Chu uses thundershock. Chu-Chu thundershocks it again, and once more before it faints.

"Come on! Maybe Metapod can do it," says the boy.

"If you doubt your pokemon then you will never win!" yells Love. "Like how I believe in Dora! Come out Dora!"

Metapod uses String shot and Dora uses tackle. Metapod also uses tackle and Dora copies him. Metapod hardens and Dora does the one move she knows, tackle. With String shot for Metapod and tackle for Dora. Metapod used harden for two moves and Dora used Tackle. But her tackle missed. Metapod used String shot twice and Dora used Tackle. After a few more rounds of harden and string shot from Metapod and tackle from Dora.

"Why haven't you beaten this wimp Dora! I know you can hand his butt to him if you try!" yells Love. Dora then tackles with a critcal hit.

"Yeah! Now do that a few more times," says Love with a clap. Metapod uses tackles and so does Dora.

"Two more tackles Dora! Two more tackles!" yells Love. Dora tackled Metapod and it fainted.

"You grow to level 7! Way to go Dora~!" says Love as she picks up Dora and spins her around.

"Ran-ran!" says Dora with a cute yip.

"After all I did..." says the boy.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be the best, I chould have told you that before," says Love with a smile. She turns and leaves with a cute salute towards the boy and rushes towards the darkness. She got into the belly of the beast. Noises and scary images start coming out for Love and she starts getting more and more scared. As something flies above her head, she curls into a ball with Chu-Chu next to her. A hand gently sweeps her shoulder and she screams her head off. Chu-Chu is there to light up the darkness to show Blue.

"What are you doing here," cries Love as she hugs him tightly and cries in his shirt.

"What are you doing you big cry baby," says Blue.

"Shut up!" pouts Love. "I'm not a cry baby. I'm just really scared~" wails Love.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," says Blue with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asks Love.

"Yeah, just don't let go of my hand," says Blue as he starts pulling her through the forest. Love looks down at his hand and she starts to blush. She takes her hand out of his, because she doesn't need to be protected, until there was an ominous noise and she grabs onto his shirt with a scream.

"You really must be scared if you're acting like a girl!" says Blue as he looks at her.

"I just want to get out of here," cries Love.

"Hey, don't you remember when we were kids and we would have all those sleep overs. And there was that thunderstorm," says Blue as he smiles at the memory.

"What about it?" sniffs Love.

"Well, you were so scared and you climbed into my bed and slept the whole night, sqeezing my hand," says Blue.

"I don't remember that," says Love as she puffs out her cheeks.

"I do," says Blue. Love tries to look at his face, but the pitch black night obscured her sight.

"Hey, wait up! What's the hurry?" asks so guy in the now lightened darkness.

"I've got this," says Love as she steps in front of Blue.

"Why do you get to! I can do it!" yells Blue.

"Don't worry, I just want to thank you for protecting me, so I'm going to squash this boy like a bug!" says Love as she throws out Dora.

"Bugs will be stronger then you!" yells the boy. "Caterpie! It's you're time to shine."

"Dora growl... I mean! Ah! I meant tackle!" says Love. This made Chu-Chu shock Love.

"I'm sorry," says Love with a laugh. "Now scratch!"

"Caterpie! Tackle," says the boy. Caterpie tackles Dora twice before she was able to scratch. She scratch again. Caterpie tackles Dora and Dora fainted.

"DORA! Dora, are you okay!" yells Love as she runs to pick up Dora. She glares at the boy and pulls out Birdstar. "You better kill this loosy worm."

Caterpie uses String shot and Birdstar counters with gust. Caterpie uses tackle and Birdstar uses Gust. With another string shot and Birdstar with another gust.

"Another gust Birdstar! Use another gust!" yells Love. "One more gust and we'll avenge you fall comrade!"

Caterpie then faints.

"I knew you could do it~!" squels Love as she runs up to Birdstar and hugs him with a big smile on her face. "And congradulations on the next level!"

"I've got to admit, you're good at this," says the boy.

"He isn't that good," grumbles Blue as he gets off the tree he was leaning on.

"You ready to go Blue?" asks Love as she starts walking away.

"Hey boy! What's your name!" asks the boy.

"Blue Oak," says Blue.

"Not you're name, the guy I just battled?" asks the boy.

"Oh! Me? I'm Love Ashford and I'm going to be the champion!" says Love with an energetic twirl and peace sign.

"Well, look me up when you win," says the boy.

"You've got it!" says Love with a wink. She then runs off, but stops till Blue catches up and grabs ahold of his hand.

"What are you doing?" asks Blue as he looks down at his hand.

"Shut up! I don't want to be alone in the dark," says Love as she looks at the ground.

"You're such a baby," snickers Blue.

"Shut up!" yells Love as the forest starts to get lighter and lighter. "Oh wait!" Love then takes out a marker and uses the smooth part of his hand. She starts writing numbers on it.

"What are you doing?" asks Blue as he tries to pull away. Love pulls his hand back and continues to write on it.

"There was this cute girl that gave me her number," says Love.

"Then why are you giving it to me?" asks Blue.

"Because your sister told me to help you find love. Since I don't know which 'love' she meant, I'm asuming it's girl troubles so every girl that gives me her number then I'll give it to you," explains Love as she gives him the hand back and slowly walks forward. Blue just rolls his eyes and walks in front of her, putting his hand in hers.

"You know, you're going to need to find love also so you need to keep all the numbers you find. Because you aren't going to get many," says Blue as he looks at the trees.

"Don't worry about it," says Love with a smile. "I want to know that special person for a long time before I commit. The worst thing to do is have sex with someone you don't know."

Blue starts coughing because that word seemed to get him off topic. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Well, it seems that it's starting younger and younger and I don't want to give my virginaty way unless I truly love that person," says Love.

"That is such an innocent outlook on life," says Blue. "There's no way you're a boy!"

"I am! I am a boy!" says Love.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you, God," says Blue with a laugh.

"You better jerk!" says Love as she punches Blue. "Oh! And when you call that girl.."

"If," corrects Blue.

"_When _you call her, say that you got the wrong number and don't let her off the phone," says Love.

"Why is that?" asks Blue.

"Because girl like that crap... o-or so I've heard," says Love as she puts her hands behind her head. There was then a building in front of her and runs towards it.

"See you latta sucker!" yells Love as she runs towards the door and through the building. She then goes to the side and leans on the building with her head on the wall. She has to take several deep breaths and totally holds her breath when she hears Blue run out yelling, "Love! Love! Where the heck are you! Love! Get back here and battle me you coward!"

After he ran out Love laughs and then wipes the tears that seem to have leaked out of her eyes.

"Pi-pika-pi?" asks Chu-Chu as he rubs her leg.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! I'm not getting over him or anything," laughs Love. "I mean, I'm a guy and he's a guy, and I would be viewed as gay but if I like girls then I myself would be liesbian. What have I gotten myself into?"

She then pushes off the wall and starts running towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The first Gym Battle with Brock**

Love runs into Pewter City and twirls around. Chu-Chu just stares at her weird until she starts running around.

"Let's go check this place out! And this place out!" yells Love as she races around the city.

"Pika pi! Pi chu!" yells Chu-Chu

"Well battle Brock later! We might not be comeing her anymore," says Love behind her shoulder. After she checked the museum out and talked to four people in town she looked around.

"Pi pika pi?" asks Chu-Chu.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else so we should battle Brock," says Love with a shrug. She runs up to the gym and looks around at all the rocks.

"Well, let's get this over with," says Love as she stretches. She walks towards Brock.

"Stop right there, kid!" says the trainer. "You're still light years from facing Brock!"

"That's what you think!" yells Love as she throws out Dora. Diglett then comes with scratch. Dora tackles him, which was an insane hit that doubled the attack on Diglett. Diglett comes back with a scratch and Dora tackles it. Diglett scratch and Dora counters with the same move. With one more scratch, Diglett fainted.

"That was an intense battle Dora~! Way to go!" yells Love. "One. More. Time!"

"Sandshrew!" yells the trainer. Dora scratchs sandshrew, and reseaves a scratch herself, that means she fainted.

"Birdstar! Avenge your fallen comrade!" yells Love as she lets Birdstar out. Birdstar unleashes gust. Sandshrew scratchs Birdstar with Birdstar uses gust. Another gust almost gets sandshrew. Sandshrew scratchs Birdstar and he faints.

"Birdstar!" yells Love as she looks at the fainted Birdstar. "Do it Chu-Chu!" yells Love and Chu-Chu stand in front of Love. Chu-Chu uses thundershock, but it doesn't affect Sandshrew. Chu-Chu is defeated if thundershock can't be used, so he continues to use growl and tail whip without having any offensive attack to go through with it.

"Gosh darn it! We were so close too! Just one more attack and we could have defeated him!" says Love as she falls to her knees.

"Chu~ pi pika chu!" says Chu-Chu.

"What's the use?" asks Love as she curls up into a ball. "You're going to die anyway. I failed as a trainer!"

"Are you okay sir?" asks the boy.

"No," moans Love as she starts to rock back and forth.

"Well, sandshrew use scratch," says the trainer.

"Agh! You still haven't fainted yet?" moans Love.

"CHU!" yells Chu-Chu and he eletricutes Love.

"Sorry," pouts Love, without moving. Chu-Chu used growl and Sandshrew scratched Chu-Chu.

"You're not dead yet! Aggh!" whines Love.

Chu-Chu growls and sandshrew just scratches and Chu-Chu faints.

"Finally~!" moans Love as she pops up and turns around. "I'll be back."

Love then blacks out.

Love opens her eyes to some apartment. She looks around to see a gorgeous red head in a cute nurse outfit looking at Love's kitty bra and snoopy grany underwear.

"What are you doing!" yells Love as she jumps up and tries to cover herself.

"Don't worry, the people of Pallet Town has warned us of your gender swap so that you get ample amount of care," explains the nurse as she writes something on a white board.

"Ah! Who else know?" asks Love as she just falls backwards onto the bed, not caring who makes fun of her kitty and snoopy underwear.

"Everyone of us nurse Joys," says the nurse.

"So are you like a nation of robot clones?" asks Love as she pops back up and looks up at nurse Joy in excitment.

"No.. more like cousins," says the Nurse.

"Cousin robot clones?" asks Love with a raised of her eyebrow.

"No, just cousins," says Nurse Joy as she looks up from the board, angry.

"Sure~!" says Love, not believing her. "Oh crap! I have to go! Is Brock still battling?"

Love jumps out of bed and starts putting on her black undershirt, blue jeans, red and white shirt, and red and white hat.

"Brock's always able to battle, but are you sure you're up to it?" asks Nurse Joy.

"Of course I'm up to it! Jut because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like to roll with the boys once in a while," says Love with a laugh as she runs out the door.

"That's not what I meant," says Nurse Joy. "And that didn't even make sense." Nurse Joy lets out a sigh and laughs. "Well this is going to very intressting."

Love looks up at the gym and takes a deep breath. She then opens th door and walks through. When she meets the first trainer, she turns into his face and looks right at him.

"I'll beat you!" she yells at him.

"What?" asks the junior trainer.

"I challenge you!" she says.

"Fine, you're on," says the junior trainer with a smirk. He went out diglett while Love sends out Dora.

"Dora! use scratch!" says Love.

"No, I get to go first since you lost," says the junior trainer.

"Ah! Wha~ that doesn't seem fair!" says Love.

"Of course it's fair," snaps the junior trainer. Diglett then uses scratch, which was a critical hit. Dora counters with her own scratch. The two continue to scratch at each other. Until the final scratch, which was laid on by Dora. Diglett faints to the ground.

"You did it Dora! You gained on more level~! Now lets do this one more time!" says Love as she starts getting revved up.

"Sandshrew! Put him in his place!" yells Junior Trainer.

"Scratch Dora!" yells Love.

"You too Sandshrew!" yells Junior Trainer. The two scratched at each other until Dora fainted.

"Dora! Dora are you okay!" yells Love as she runs up to Dora and picks her up. "Chu-Chu."

"Pi pika pi chu!" yells Chu-Chu as he runs in front of Love. Chu-Chu used tail whip while Sandshrew used scratch. This continuous back and forth tail whip and scratch until Chu-Chu fainted.

"I'm sorry I maid you do that Chu-Chu," says Love as she picks up Chu-Chu in her arms and holds him. "Birdstar! Lay waste to this scum bucket!"

Birdstar comes out with a giant gust. Sandshrew gave a scratch and Birdstar gave him an angry gust which made him faint.

"You did it Birdstar!" yells Love as she cheers Birdstar. "And you grew a level! Congradulations!"

As Love advances to Brock, with a quick stop at the Pokecenter, she looks straight in Brock's eyes. "You're on my list," says Love as she glares at Brock.

"I believe in rock hard defense and determination!" says Brock.

"I don't see how that is relavent," says Love.

"That's why my pokemone are all the rock-type!" says Brock. "Do you still want to challenge me?"

"I don't see how I have a choice," says Love. "Now I'm going to beat you!"

"Fine then! Show me your best!" says Brock. Brock sends out geodude and Love sents ount Dora.

"Dora! We can do this!" says Love. "Use scratch."

Geodude uses tackle and Dora uses scratch. Geodude continues with tackle while Dora sticks with her scratching. With one last tackle from Geodude and Dora faints.

"Now Birdstar! Show 'em who's boss!" yells Love as she runs forward to grab Dora as she throws the pokeball. Birdstar comes out with a gust of wind, but it wasn't very effective. Geodude uses tackle and Birdstar continues his gust attacks. With another tackle, Birdstar faints.

"Well, I'm through," says Love as she falls to the ground with Birdstar. "You can try Chu-Chu, but I don't know what good it will do."

"CHU~!" yells Chu-Chu as he electricutes Love.

"I'm sorry~! I just don't like losing," pouts Love. Chu-Chu tries to thundershock Geodude, but it doesn't affect Geodude.

"Of course it doesn't," moans Love. "Why not try something else?"

Geodude uses tackle and Chu-Chu uses tail whip. Geodude uses tackle and Chu-Chu uses tail whip, only geodude got somewhere. Chu-Chu uses tail whip and Geodude uses tackle once again. Chu-Chu struggles to get and use tail whip. Geodude then uses tackle to destroy Chu-Chu.

"Just as I thought," says Love before she faints as well.

Once again she wakes up in Nurse Joy's pokecenter again, in her bra and underwear.

"Welcome back," says Nurse Joy with a bitter sweet smile. Love then pops up and looks around. "I know what I need to do," she says.

"You need some rest," says Nurse Joy.

"No, I need another member to my team," says Love as she jumps out of bed. She then quickly gets dressed and runs out of the Pokecenter. Chu-Chu sleepily walks up and bounds with each step Love takes.

"Be careful!" yells Nurse Joy as she watches Love run out towards some direction. "That girl..." says Nurse Joy with a shake of her head.

Love then takes a turn and looks around to find herself deeper into town. "Oh? Where am I?" asks Love to herself as she looks around.

"You're in Pewter City," says some random person.

"Um... can you tell me how to get to the long grass?" asks Love with her normal cheerful smile.

"That way," says the random person as they point towards the other direction.

"Thank you very much!" yells Love with a smile and a happy skip and jump towards the direction the person points to. A Nidoran M jumps out and Love ges excited.

"Dora! Come on and show him what a trained pokemon can do!" yells Love with much enthusiasm. Dora tackles Nidoran M and Nidoran M does the same to Dora. Dora tackles one more time and Love throws the ball. Two shakes and then it opens up. Nidoran M tackles one more time and Love throws the pokeball and it shakes till it glows purple.

"We got a new member!" squels Love. "How about we call him... Oran. Now! Let's train him!"

A pidgey flies out and Love smiles. "Go Oran!"

Oran gets out and uses tackle. Pidgey uses gust and Oran counters with tackle. Pidgey then kicks up sand in Oran's eyes and he shakes his head in pain. Oran tackles again and Pidgey uses sand-attack. Pidgey uses gust and Oran tackles. Both were equally exashausted. Pidgey uses gust once more and Oran faints.

"Dora! Come out!" says Love as she throws the pokeball. Dora uses tackle and Pidgey counters with gust. Dora uses tackle once more and Pidgey faints. Love opens up Oran's pokeball and Oran just turns around. Dora runs up to him and nudges him.

"Nido ni nido ni," says Dora.

"Ran~" grunts Oran.

"It's okay, you just need to be replenished and we can try again.

"Nido!" snaps Oran.

"No! You will try again and you will like it," threats Love as she puts her hands on her hips. So calls back Oran and Dora and runs to the pokecenter. After a quick recharge, Love came back out. She found a caterpie.

"Oran! Let's do this!" yells Love as she throws Oran's pokeball. Caterpie tackles Oran and Oran tackles Caterpie, each seems to be equal, until Caterpie trips up and misses his tackle. Out of pity, Love threw the pokeball and the ball shakes a few times before glowing green.

"We've got another!" cheers Love. "Now what should we call her?"

"Ni nidoran!" says Oran as he sniffs the pokeball.

"You're right, I think Cutie Pie will be cute too~!" says Love with a smile. "But what about Tapi?"

"Nido," pouts Oran.

"Then we'll call her Tapi," says Love with a brilliant smile. A Rattata jumps out, baring its teeth.

"Oran! you know what to do," says Love super excited. "Oh wait!"

Love then comes over and sprays some potion on Oran. "Now, just do your thing!"

Rattata then side tackles Oran. Oran then shakes it off and tackles Rattata. Rattata uses tackle and Oran copies. They tackle each other again and Rattata faints.

"Our first win~! I'm so proud of you Oran!" yells Love as she hugs Oran. "Now let's continue to train!" A Nidoran F jumps out and Love sets Oran down.

"Let's do it Oran," says Love. Oran tackles and Nidoran F growls at Oran. Oran tackles and Nidoran F tackles Oran. Oran and Nidoran F continue this tackle fest until Nidoran F faints.

"I told you you were golden!" yells Love with a laugh. "And congradulations on reaching level 7! With my new team, there's no way Brock can beat us!"

Love runs towards the gym, with a quick stop at the pokecenter.

"I am the pewter city gym leader," says Brock.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," says Love. "Just battle me!"

"Fine then! Let us begin," says Brock. Brock sends out Geodude and Love sends out Oran. Oran starts with horn attack, over and over again, relentless. Geodude continues with his tackles, which seems to be much more effective.

"Come on Oran! I believe you can do this!" yells Love and Oran struggles to his feet. Geodude tackles Oran and he faints.

"Oran!" yells Love as she runs to pick up Oran. "You did what we were suppose to, I couldn't have it any other way. Birdstar! Knock them dead!"

Birdstar comes in and let's out a gust. Geodude counters with a tackle. Three more rounds of this and Birdstar was worst for wear.

"Come on, come on!" yells Love. "Stay alive!"

With one more tackle and Birdstar was down for the count. "Well crap my life!" Love runs up towards Birdstar and picks him up gently. Love holds onto a pokeball tightly and kisses the top for good luck.

"Come on Tapi, please do this for the team," prays Love she throws it and Tapi pops out. Both tackle each other, but Geodude's actually did something. Geodude tackled once more and Tapi was dead.

"You did the best you could Tapi," says Love with a smile and throws out Dora's pokeball. Dora scratches at Geodude and Geodude counters with a tackle. After five more rounds of this, the outlook looked grim.

"Come on, come on! Finish him Dora! Show him what you can really do!" yells Love. With another tackle, Dora was dead. Love falls to her knees in frustration. Chu-Chu then jumps to the rescue and Chu-Chu tries to thundershock the geodude. THe problem was that it didn't affect Geodude. Love groans and hits the ground with her fist.

"Screw this crap! Why is it so hard to beat you're sorry butt!" says Love as frustrating tears foarmed in her eyes. Chu-Chu continues to thundershock Geodude with all his might, but nothing happens. Geodude just continues to tackle Chu-Chu till both Chu-Chu and Love black out.

Nurse Joy looks down at the almost naked Love. Love just turns her head and puffs out her cheek, angry.

"You know, we need to stop meeting like this," says Nurse Joy.

"I can beat him! I swear I can! I swear it!" says Love as she jumps out of the bed and puts on her clothes. Chu-Chu walks up and places a paw on her leg.

"I'm not mad at you," says Love with a smile. "I'm just mad that I couldn't be a better trainer. But now we're going to train twice as hard till we can beat Brock!"

"Why can't you beat him anyways?" asks Nurse Joy.

"Because thunder doesn't work against rock! And I can't find a pokemon that is strong against rock," says Love. "But we'll show them, that if you underestimate us, then you'll pay!"

After an intense day of training, Love then falls on the ground, bruised scratched and beatened, but not defeaded. She had a trick up her sleeve with her two newly leveled up Nidorans with a new attack that is sure to kill. Chu-Chu sniffs at Love and she giggles as his nose tickles her cheek. She then pops up with a big smile and stretches.

"We'll show them that we're better then anyone else!" yells Love in the air.

"Pikachu!" yells Chu-Chu as he thundersocks the air also.

"Now lets beat this sorry sucker!" yells Love as she pops up and runs towards the pokecenter.

"Welcome back," says Nurse Joy with a cheerful smile. "Oh, it's you."

"Please, recharge my pokemon and I'll leave you to do whatever you want," says Love. "Pleeaase!"

"Fine, just wait a few minutes please," says Nurse Joy as she takes the pokemon and starts to recharge them. Love then starts bopping up and down and fidgetting, not paying attention to anything yet everything at the same time. Then Nurse Joy came back.

"All done," says Nurse Joy.

"Thank you so much~!" says Love with a vibrant smile. She then quickly turns and runs towards Brock's gym. This time she didn't stop or hesitate before she bursted into the gym's doors.

"BROCK! I CHALLENGE YOU!" yells Love at the top of her lungs.

"I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's gym leader!" says Brock.

"I know I know! Let's stop with this stupid introduction and let's battle," says Love.

"Do you still want to challenge me?" asks Brock.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I do, now hurry this up!" yells Love.

"Fine then! Show me your best!" says Brock with a smirk. Brock sends out a geodude and Love gives him her Dora.

Dora uses double kick on Geodude and Geodude tackles her. With another double kick from her, Geodude used tackle. Dora uses scratches with a tackle from Geodude. Dora kicks Geodude and Geodude faints.

"Good job Dora~!" squels Love as she picks Dora up and twirls her around. "You did it! You did it! We finally did it! Congradulations on the amazing victory and the level of 13! Three more levels and you'll become a Nidorana."

Brock sent out Onix. Onix uses bind which makes Dora not able to move and Onix screeches at Dora. Dora then used double kick. Onix uses bide and Dora uses double kick again. With another double kick, Onix was almost to his knees. With another kick, Onix fainted.

"You did it Dora! You did it! You are the best, better then best! You're spectacular!" says Love as she twirls Dora around.

"Ni Nido ni ni!" yells Dora happily.

"I took you for granted," says Brock. "As proof of your victory, here's the boulderbadge! That's an official pokemon league badge! Its bearer's pokemon become more powerful! The technique flash can now be used anytime!"

"Really?" asks Love with a brilliant smile. "Where can I find flash?"

"Wait! Take this with you!" says Brock.

"Is it flash?" asks Love excitedly.

"Its TM34. A TM contains a technique that can be taught to pokemon!" says Brock. "A TM is good only once! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the pokemon carefully! TM34 contains Bide! Your pokemon will asborb damage in battle then pay it back double!"

"Is that it?" asks Love.

"What does that mean?" asks Brock.

"Well, I-I just thought it would be... more evenful," says Love.

"You did battle me three times and you improved very much," says Brock.

"Are you sure! Thank you soo much!" says Love as she hugs Brock. Love then turns and runs away. Brock then places a hand on his chest and tilts his head.

"That was a... boy... right?" asks Brock, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Road to Cerulean City**

Love steps out of Pewter City and stretches with a deep breath.

"You ready for the next step, Chu-Chu?" asks Love.

"Pi pika chua!" says Chu-Chu.

"You looked at me, didn't you?" asks some trainer.

"What? No, not at all!" says Love as she looks at the trainer. The trainer stops up, her brunet fluffy hair swaying with each stomp.

"Y-your a girl!" says Love.

"Don't you dare underestimate me becomes I'm a girl! I've come from the best family and the best pokemon school!" says Lass.

"I'll show you who not to underestimate!" says Love. Lass sent out pidgey as Love sends out Dora. Dora scratches Pidgey and pidgey uses sand-attack. Dora continues with scratch while Pidgey uses a gust approach. One more scratch and pidgey faints.

"You murdered my pidgey!" yells Lass. "Pidgey! Get him!"

Dora uses scratch and Pidgey kicks sand into her face. Dora tries to scratch at Pidgey, but misses. Pidgey kicks sand into her face and Dora scratchs. Pidgey uses a different approach with gust while Dora sticks to her normal scratching, but she misses. Pidgey tries to kick sand in her face, but it failed! Dora then uses scratch and Pidgey fainted.

"You're mean!" says Lass.

"How am I mean! You're the one who just jumped me to battle you!" says Love.

"You're so mean!" Lass just squels.

"Hey! I don't know if you want me to feel sorry for you, but you can't just yell at people after you start stuff," says Love. Lass just looks at Love.

"Well.. see ya!" says Love with an energetic smile as she salutes Lass.

"Hey! I met you in Viridian Forest!" says a young bug catcher a few feet in fron ot Lass.

"Then you know how this is going to end," says Love with a smirk.

"You're on jerk!" yells Bug catcher. Bug Catcher send ou caterpie and Love sent out Tapi.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tapi, I ment to send out Chu-Chu, please return," pleads Love as Chu-Chu steps out in front of Tapi.

"Pe!" cries Tapi.

"Come here Tapi," says Love as she picks Tapi up. "Why don't you watch?"

Caterpie then uses string shot on Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu counters with thundershock why Caterpie takes this oppertunity to tackle Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu then thundershocks Caterpie. Electricity shocks through Caterpie's body, paralyzing him, but that didn't stop him from using tackle.

"What! What's jacked up! you can't move if you're paralyzed!" yells Love.

"If he can move then he can attack," says the Bug catcher with his tongue stuck out.

"Chu-Chu, thundershock that smirk off of his face!" yells Love. With one more thundershock and Caterpie faints.

"Weedle! You can do this!" says Bug Catcher.

"Can you just observe once again?" asks Love with a pleading smile. Weedle uses string shot and Chu-Chu counters with thundershock. With another string shot, Chu-Chu uses thundershock. Another string shot against Chu-Chu and Chu-Chu puts weedle in his place with another thundershock. Weedle faints.

"One more battle?" asks Love.

"Kyat api," says Tapi.

"Thank you so much!" says Love with an encouraging smile. Chu-Chu starts the battle with a thundershock and Caterpie tries to counter with a tackle, but misses. Another thundershock and caterpie once again misses his tackle. As Chu-Chu lets another sparking thundershock out of his cheeks, Caterpie faints.

"Way to go Chu-Chu! And congradulations on your level up!" says Love as she runs to pick up Chu-Chu as well.

"Pi pika chu!" says Chu-Chu.

"You beat me again!" says bug catcher.

"I told you that was going to be the outcome," says Love with a victory sign. She then skips off until another challenge arises.

"Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!" says the trainer.

"That must be so nice fore you," says Love as she tries to continue on, but the trainer keeps up with Love.

"Battle me!" says the youngster.

"Then will you stop talking to me?" asks Love.

"Yes," says the youngster as he sends out rattata. Tapi opens out onto the field.

"I'm sorry Tapi, but not this time," says Love.

"Kya key kya!" says Tapi as she puffs out her chest.

"Come her baby, just watch once more," says Love as she extends her hands. "Chu-Chu take Tapi's space."

"Chua~" moans Chu-Chu as he slowly walks up towards the front to block Tapi. Rattata quickly tackles Chu-Chu before anything else could happen.

"Use thundershock Chu-Chu!" yells Love. But with one quick attack from rattata, Chu-Chu fainted.

"Chu-Chu!" yells Love as she runs over towards Chu-Chu and lefts him up. "Birdstar! Show him who's boss!"

Rattata uses quick attack and Birdstar counters with a raging gust. A tail whip from Rattata and Birdstar gains ground with her gust. Rattata uses quick attack and Birdstar faints.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me!" yells Love as she returns Birdstar. "That's it! Oran! Squash this pest!"

Rattata uses tail whip and Oran counters with a horn attack. Rattata fainted instantly.

"You did it Oran!" cheers Love as she pats Orans head.

"Ni ni!" says Oran with a smile.

"Now let's do this again!" says Love.

"Ta tapi!" says Tapi.

"Sorry, I don't want you do go now, please continue to observe," says Love with an apologetic smile.

"Kya~!" says Tapi sadly as she sadly snuggles up against the inside of Love's arm. Ekans comes out and tries to use wrap, but Oran was too fast for him.

Oran uses horn attack and ekans tries to use wrap. Another horn attack leaves Ekans shaky. Ekans attacks with a poison sting that angers Oran. He then uses horn attack and ekans faints.

"I don't believe it!" says the youngster.

"That's what you get for tallking about your dumb shorts!" yells Love as she runs ahead. Then Tapi starts to wiggle around in her arms.

"What's the matter Tapi?" asks Love as she looks down at her cute worm. Tapi then evolves to a metapod,

"Tapi! You grew!" squels Love with a happy smile.

"Are you a trainer?" asks someone.

"Of course I am," replies Love as she looks at the trainer.

"Let's fight then!" says the bug catcher as he sends out weedle.

"I know you grew up and everything, but can you please just observe for a little longer?" Love asks Tapi.

"Toraaaaa," moans Tapi as she just lays down in her arms.

Oran comes out and uses a horn attack. Weedle counters with a poison sting, which doesn't really effect Oran, except that it was a critical hit. Another horn attack from Oran and Weedle faints.

"Good job Oran~! Keep it up!" cheers Love.

"Come on out kakuna!" yells Bug catcher.

"Murder him Oran!" yells Love. Oran uses a horn attack Kakuna just uses harden. Oran uses another horn attack, but kakuna just hardens itself. Oran tries another horn attack while kakuna continues with harden. That continues for two more rounds before kakuna finally faints.

"Well that was uneventful," says Love as it finishes. Bug cater sends out caterpie and Love continues to use Oran. Oran continues his assult with horn attack and caterpie tackles once before Oran shut him down with a horn attack.

"Way to go Oran! Another level!" cheers Love. Bug catcher sends out metapod. Oran comes out with a horn attack while metapod just sits there and hardens. With five more horn attacks and hardens, metapod finally faints.

"Way to go Oran! you did so well!" yells Love as she pats Oran's head.

"If I had new pokemon, I would've won!" says the bug catcher.

"You keep telling yourself that," says Love with a smile. She twirls Oran up in the air as they continue to walk.

"Hey boy! That look you gave me, it's so intriguing!" says a Lass as she walks up, all flirty-like. She twirls around to show off her skirt.

"Battle me," says Lass.

"Fine, if you think I'm so intriguing," says Love with a smile and adjusted her hat. Lass then sends out rattata. Tapi then pops out of her pokeball, ready to battle.

"Please sit this one out also," begs Love. Oran then pops out and horn attacks rattata. Rattata tries despreatly to win with a simple tackle, but Oran just uses another horn attack and rattata faints.

"Good work Oran!" says Love. Then Lass sends out a Nidoran M. Love just glares at her. "This is your time to show what a real Nidoran M can do," says Love.

Nidoran M uses a horn attack and Oran copies. With one more Horn attack from Nidoran M, Oran then ends it with his own horn attack. Nidoran M faints and Lass runs up to him.

"You! Be nice," she says like a baby.

"Come on," says Love with a cheerful smile. "I know you didn't need to act like a little girl, you're attractive enough as it is that it seems like over kill if you talk like you're two. See ya!"

Love then continues on with Lass watching her going on. A youngster then steps out in front of Love. "You can fight my new pokemon!"

Once again, Tapi tries to take the reins and attack, but once again Love stops her.

"Oran, use Horn attack!" says Love as she picks up and hold Tapi in her arms. Before Oran can actually use horn attack, caterpie tackles him and Oran faints.

"I'm sorry for overworking you," says Love as she gently pets Oran's head.

"Avenge Oran Dora!" yells Love as she picks up a pokeball and throws it. Dora goes and scratches at Caterpie. Caterpie counters with string shot and Dora continues her scratch effective war tactics. This continues twice until Caterpie has fainted.

"Let's see if you can handle this Tapi, try attacking the Metapod!" says Love as the Bug Catcher sends out a metapod also.

"Just remember, you can observe at any time," says Love. Metapod then uses harden and Tapi counters with tackle. This continues for a very long time, one in which too many words would be used and I don't want to bore you to that extent. But after a hundred of hardens and tackles, Tapi finally defeated Metapod all by herself.

"You did it Tapi! You are the best~!" says Love as she picks up Tapi. Tapi then starts to glow.

"Wha-what's happening!" asks Love and Tapi then evolved into a butterfree.

"You're so beautiful now!" squels Love as she twirls around with Tapi.

"Eek! Did you touch me?" asks a Lass.

"Do you want me to touch you?" asks Love with a raised eyebrow.

"What! No you pervert!" squels Lass.

"Then why would you ask me that?" asks Love with a raised eyebrow.

"Jigglypuff! Go," says Lass as she throws a jigglypuff out.

"Tackle!" says Love as she sends out Tapi. Jigglypuff starts to see a gorgeous song that puts Tapi to sleep.

"No! Wake up! Please wake up!" yells Love, who continued to sleep. Jigglypuff then uses pound while Tapie continues to sleep. After three more rounds of pounding and sleeping, Tapi continued to sleep.

"Tapi, this is why I didn't want you to battle!" says Love as she picks up the fallen Butterfree.

"That's it! You messed with the wrong trainer," says Love. "Let's finish this Dora!"

Dora comes out and scratchs Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff pounds Dora into the ground. Dora shakes it off and scratchs at jigglypuff. Jigglypuff then tries to use disable, but fails. This allows Dora to use scratch and get ahead, but Jigglypuff uses disable yet again. After two more scratchs and disables again, Jigglypuff used sing.

"Oh crap! Not you too!" cries Love. "You're my last pokemon! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Jigglypuff pounds Dora into the ground until she faints.

"I was so close," says Love as she falls to her knees in defeat. She then faints to the ground.

She wakes up in the pokemon center again. "I thought you said I would never see you again," says Nurse Joy with a laugh as Love stretches out. She scratches her naked stomach and swings her legs off of the bed.

"Shut up! What was until I was halfway there when some jerk put my pokemon to sleep and slaughtered them!" says Love with a sniff. She then gets up and puts on her black shirt and red and white shirt flanal shirt.

"I was all like, finally beat Brock and then I beat like fifty of those trainers when they put my pokemon to sleep and massacred me," says Love as she slams her fist on the desk and pulls on her blue jeans.

"It'd be better if I never see you again," says Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry, so will I," says Love as she buttons up her jeans and dusts off her hat. "Because if I come back, then that means I'm going backwards." Love puts her hat on and give a competative smile at Joy. "And I don't want that."

"You know, I know you're a girl and all," says Nurse Joy with a smile. "But it's really hard not to see you as a guy."

"Good! Because that's what I'm aiming for!" says Love with a big grin. She then runs out towards Route 3 to battle that Lass again.

"Eek! Did you touch me?" asks the Lass as Love approaches her.

"Oh no! You need another line when you're talking to guys because you sound easy when you say things like that," says Love, pissed.

"Jigglypuff! Destroy them again!" yells Lass. Tapi comes out and tackles Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff pounds Tapi and she counters with a tackle for Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff tries to sing, but Tapi then flies up before the song could effect her. Another tackle from Tapi and Jigglypuff tries singing again.

"Haha~! Fool me once, shame on me! Fool me twice, shame on you!" sings Love.

"Shut up! Come on, you beat him once Jigglypuff, try again!" yells Lass.

Tapi tackls again and Jigglypuff pounds Tapi to the ground. Tapi then tackles Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff then sings but it misses Tapi again. Tapi tackles Jigglypuff and Jigglypuff counters with disable. Tapi's tackle was disabled.

"No~! That was you're only good move," says Love as she falls to the ground on her knees. Tapi tries to confuse Jigglypuff, but nothing happens. Tapi then uses confusion then and Jigglypuff faints.

"Way to go! You beat her!" squels Love as she runs to tackle-hug Tapi.

"Ba batafuri!" says Tapi.

"That's it?" asks Lass.

"Of course that's it!" says Love with a smile and her tongue stuck out.

"Why are you so mean! You were the one who touched me!" says lass.

"I never touched you," says Love with a blank face.

"What?" asks Lass.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think of you in that way," says Love with a shrug.

"And what's wrong with me!" yells Lass.

"Nothing, you're smart, attractive, cunning, gorgeous, and clever," says Love.

"Then... why don't you like me," says Lass.

"You're just not my type," says Love as she pats her head and smiles. "Now stay classy and don't start with that corney pickup line."

Love then ran towards the pokecenter before Mt. Moon.

"Who was that?" asks Lass as she starts to blush and touchs her head and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Mt. Moon**

Love walks out of the pokecenter near mount Moon and holds her breath. Another dark place. Another scary adventure, but this was the only way to get through to Cerulean City and help make way for the next generation of females.

"I can do this!" yells Love.

"Pi pika chuu?" asks Pikachu with a tilt of his cute head.

"The cave, you know what! Don't judge me," snaps Love as she stomps towards the opening. She gets closer and sees Blue leaning on the rock wall before the entrance.

"Blue!" yells Love as she runs up to him. "What are you doing here!"

"Well, I saw how you were in the forest so I felt that I needed to help you here," says Blue as he pushes off the wall and walks up towards Love with a cocky grin and his hands in his pockets.

"Don't think this stupid fear gives you a leg up!" says Love as she sticks her nose in the air and puts her hand in his quickly.

"I don't see you complaining," says Blue with a smile.

"If I'm scared then I'm scared!" shouts Love angry.

"Fine, whatever you say crazy," says Blue.

"Hey," says Love. "Did you just come here to check out my pokemon, since you already finished battling both Brock and Misty."

"How'd you know!" says Blue.

"Because I've lived with you for thirdteen years seven months twelve days and three hours," says Love. "I know you better then I know myself."

Blue just laughs as they walk into the cave. "Fine, but you get to do all the battle," says Blue with a smile.

"So you don't show me you're pokemon but I show you my pokemon," says Love.

"You really do love me too well," says Blue.

"What?" asks Love.

"Know, know me too well," says Blue, quickly correcting himself. The two enter the cave and start finding their adventure.

"Look! A I found something!" says Love as she runs ahead and picks up something off the ground. She turns and smiles up at Blue. "It's a move! And look over there! There's something else! It's a potion!"

"Suspicious men are in the cave," says some mysterious voice in the shadows.

"Who said that," sniffs Love as she hides behind Blue.

"Are you two also suspicious?" asks the boy as he steps out into the light.

"I'm not suspicious!" says Love as she then throws out Birdstar. "Show them our hearts Birdstar!"

"Why are you still hiding from me?" asks Blue as he looks down at her.

"Because We don't know what he can do," says Love as she peaks out at Bug Catcher.

"Weedle! Use poison Sting!" says the Bug Catcher.

"Use gust," says Love. Weedle then counters with string short.

"Use gust again and again and again!" says Love as she starts to get pumped up. Weedle uses poison sting, which poisons Birdstar.

"Birdstar!" yells Love. "Stick with it! Don't give up! You can do it! If it's birdstar then he can do it!"

With two more gusts from Birdstar, Weedle fainted. "You did it Birdstar~! Way to go!" says Love. "And congrates on the level."

"Kakuna! use harden!" yells Bug Catcher after he sent out kakuna.

"Use Gust Birdstar! More and more till he faints!" says Love after seven rounds of gust and harden between the two pokemon, Kakuna finally faints and Birdstar stops flying from the poison.

"You were the best Birdstar!" says Love as she picks up Birdstar and hugs him. "You did more then great, you were spectacular. One day, I wish I was like you!"

"You got me!" says Bug Catcher.

"And you got me! You poisoned my Pidgey," says Love as she looks lovingly down at Birdstar.

"I'm sorry," says Bug Catcher as he looks down at Pidgey.

"Don't worry, it was in the heat of battle and you just had to do something to protect your pokemon. If it were me, I would have done the same thing," says Love with a smile. She then quickly runs out of the cave with Blue standing there, baffled.

"Where are you going!" yells Blue.

"Stay here! I'll be back in a few minutes!" says Love as she runs out of the cave.

"So, who were these suspicious people you were talking about?" asks Blue to the Bug Catcher.

"Well, they were really scary and big!" says the Bug Catcher. "There somewhere in this cave and their reeaaalllly scary."

"How scary?" asks Blue.

"Like, destroy the world scary," says Bug Catcher.

"That doesn't sound good," says Blue. "But don't worry, we're on the case. I'll protect you."

"I think that guy I just battle will save us," says the Bug Catcher with a big smile.

"Who mean Love? No way, he's a pansey," says Blue with a laugh.

"Are you sure? He seemed really strong," says Bug Catcher.

"Nah! If it's between him and me in a dark alley, then you want me," says Blue with a smirk.

"I'm back! I'm here, I'm here!" says Love as she catches up to Blue, out of breath. "Let's go! Let's go!"

The two walk away with their hands held tight.

"So... did you call that girl?" asks Love.

"Not yet," says Blue.

"It's been two days! Come on! You can do this! Next phone and you're calling her!" says Love. "Oh look! A sign!"

Love runs up to a wooden sign and bends down to look at it. "Beware! Zubat is a bloodsucker!" read Love. "Oh crap."

"What's the matter?" asks Blue.

"I think I just pooped myself," says Love as she turns to stone. "There are pokemon that suck blood! I'm dead!"

Love starts walking slowly away when a girl steps in front of her. "What? I'm waiting for my friends to find me here," says the girl with an attitude.

"You're afraid of the dark too!" asks Love as she brightens up.

"You're afraid of the dark?" asks Lass.

"Ever since I was seven," says Love with a smile.

"Well! don't think you're better then me because you're a boy! Me and clefairy will beat you!" says Lass as she throws out clefairy.

"I'm not better then you because I'm a boy," says Love with a smirk as she throws out Birdstar. "I'm better then you because I'm a better trainer."

"I'll show you!" says Lass. "Clefairy! Growl!"

"Use gust Birdstar!" says Love as the two clash. Birdstar uses gust once again.

"Pound!" says Lass.

"Gust!" says Love. Clefairy counters with growl and Birdstar uses gust once again.

"Clefairy! Use sing!" says Lass

"No~! Not sing," says Love as she falls to her knees. "Come on Birdstar! Wake up, wake up!"

"This is pathetic," says Blue.

"Shut up! I know what's going to happen next," says Love as tears stream down her face. "She's going to use pound over and over till Birdstar's dead and Birdstar can't attack because he's asleep. Clefairy then growls at Birdstar.

"Wait! I think I see the silver-lining," says Love as she looks up from the ground. "If Birdstar every wakes up!"

Clefairy then starts to use pound. "You see, it's all down hill from here. Please wake up Birdstar, please wake up!" says Love as she begs on her knees. Birdstar was still fast asleep. With one more pound and clefairy was down for the count.

"Ah! I knew this was how it was going to be!" moans Love. "Chu-Chu! Let's show her what happens when you mess with us!"

Chu-Chu runs out with little sparks on his cheeks and he thundershocks Clefairy. Little electric shocks move through Clefairy's body.

"Yes! She's paralyzed! Let's finish this!" yells Love, getting pumped up. "Now let's jump them with thundershock!"

"Clefairy use pound," says Lass as Clefairy pounds on Chu-Chu.

"No! You're suppose to be paralyzed!" yells Love. "Thundershock this sorry sucker!"

Clefairy uses pound and Chu-Chu almost isn't able to get up.

"You okay Chu-Chu!" yells Love.

"Pi pika," says Chu-Chu quietly as he tries to get up.

"Thundershock!" yells Love and Clefairy faints.

"You did it Chu-Chu~!" yells Love as she runs up and swings around Chu-Chu in a happy hug.

"I lost?" asks Lass.

"Heck yeah you did!" says Love with a smile. "I told you that it didn't matter if you were a girl or not, I'm still going to squash you! And you better remember my name!"

Love grabs onto Blue's hand and says, "By the way, he's not gay."

"Love! Don't just say weird stuff like that," says Blue as a blush spreads on his face.

"Don't worry so much about it!" says Love with a smile. "You got to be more free!"

She twirls around and falls into a hole.

"PIKA-CHU!" yells Chu-Chu as he follows after her.

"Arggghh! A geodude!" yells Love as she springs up and runs away from the now angry pokemon.

"Be careful Love!" yells Blue as he tries to follow her. She quickly scurries up the ladder and finds a paras.

"Ah! That's so cool! Can you please catch him for me Chu-Chu," begs Love.

"Chuua~" moans -Chu starts off with a thundershock, while Paras uses stun spore. Both used the same attack until the third round till Chu-Chu starts using quick attack and Paras used scratch. Love throws out a pokeball and catches Paras.

"Look! Look you two~! I've got a new pokemon!" says Love as she shows Blue her pokemon.

"I think I'll call her Sue!" says Love. "Oh look! I found something!"

Love runs up towards the item on the ground and looks at it. "HP Up," reads Love. "What's HP Up?"

"I don't know," says Blue as he looks over her shoulder.

"Chu-Chu, come here for a second," says Love.

"Chu pi pika chu!" grumbles Chu-Chu as he turns his nose up.

"It won't hurt you big baby!" yells Love as she walks up and squirts something on him.

"You know what he's saying?" asks Blue.

"No, but I understand Chu-Chu's feelings a little," says Love as she tries to hold the wiggly Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu shakes his fur after and it looks like nothing happened.

"It's broken!" says Love as she chucks it. The bottle hits some guys head.

"We, Team Rocket, are pokemon gangsters!" says the Rocket. "And you dare to hit me!"

"Of course I do," says Love with a blank look on her face.

"Sandshrew! Destroy them!" says the Rocket.

"Chu-Chu, you hungery?" asks Love with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me," says Blue

"What?" asks Love.

"It's just... so lame," says Blue. "I don't even understand why you're my rival."

"Oh! Be quiet!" says Love as she turns towards the battle. "Use Thundershock Chu-Chu."

"Sandshrew! Use sand-attack," says the Rocket.

"Come on! Quick attack," says Love, but Chu-Chu can't move. "What's wrong Chu-Chu."

"Pi Pika Pi chu!" says Chu-Chu.

"When were you paralyzed?" asks Love curious.

"Pika chU-" says Chu-Chu, annoyed.

"Darn that Sue," says Love.

"Sandshrew! Use scratch!" says Rocket.

"No!" yells Love as Chu-Chu faints. "Chu-Chu!" Love runs over to CHu-Chu and picks him up and looks up at the Rocket. Her teeth start to grin, now she was serious. She then picks out a pokeball and throws it, "Tapi! Kill this jerk!"

Tapi comes out with confusion, but Sandshrew uses scratch.

"Tapi! Use confusion!" yells Love.

"Use Scratch," says Rocket.

"Garrr!" yells Love "If you confuse one more time, then you'll kill him!"

"Can you stop saying kill! All their doing is fainting," says Blue.

"Shut up!" says Love as a fire like aurora around her. "They should die for what they did."

Sandshrew then faints and Tapi looks at the Rocket with the same fierceness as Love. "Way to go," says Love. "Now... Destroy this freak."

"R-rattata! Come out!" says the Rocket, starting to get scared. Rattata tries to tackle, but was so scared at Tapi's fierceness that he got confused.

"Confusion," says Love with an icy rage. Rattata then tries to get up again, but Tapi wouldn't allow him to. She gives another confusion And rattata then becomes confused. Love just smirks.

"Finish him," says Love, but Rattata finished off himself with his confusion. "Pathetic."

"Z-zu-zubat," says Rocket as he throws out another pokeball. The Rocket then shakily laughs and says, "It doesn't matter how intimidating you are, he can't see you."

"You don't have to see me to be beaten," says Love with a smirk. "Confusion."

"Use Leech life!" says Rocket.

"Don't get down Tapi," says Love with unchanging features. "Use Confusion."

Zubat then faints. "You did it~!" squels Love as she changes into a different person. She skips over to Tapi. "I knew if you observed long enough you'll become reeeeeeaally strong! And I was right~! You're already on level 12! I'm so proud of you!"

"Bat bata furriii~!" says Tapi as she snuggles up with Love.

"I blew it!" says the rocket as he falls to his butt in exhaust.

"Come on Tapi! Why don't you spread you're wings for a little bit?" asks Love as she skips to the exit.

"Furi!" says Tapi.

"Hey Love," says Blue as he approaches her.

"What is it?" asks Love as she looks up at Blue from the hole in the ground.

"Are you okay?"asks Blue.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asks Love.

"Well... you were a little scary back there," says Blue.

"Oh yeah," says Love with a giant smile. "Sorry about that. When I start panicing then I pull that face for some reason. I don't know why."

"Well, can you not do that again?" asks Blue.

"No grantees!" says Love. As she steps onto the ground, a geodude comes barreling down the cave.

"TAPI CONFUSE!" yells Love. Geodude then tackles Tapi and Tapi tries to use confusion, but geodude dodged it.

"Come on! We can still win this!" cheers Love. With another tackle from Geodude and another confusion from Tapi, both were almost tired. Tapi uses one more confusion and geodude faints.

"Way to go Tapi! That was amazing~!" says Love and Tapi falls to the ground, tired. Love picks her up. "You did a good job, why don't you try resting for a little while?" asks Love.

"Ba bata," says Tapi lazily.

"Now be quiet," says Love as she tip toes through the cave.

"Why do I have to?" asks Blue.

"I said be quiet," hisses Love as she waits for Blue to climb up the rope ladder.

"Here, hold this for me," says Love as she hands Tapi over to Blue. Love then climbs up the ladder. They continue to wonder through the cave, with Love holding tightly onto Blue's hands.

"What! Don't sneak up on me!" yells some guy from right next to them in the shadows.

"Sneak up on you! How about sneaking up on me!" yells Love.

"I thought you said to be quiet," says Blue.

"No one likes a smart alec," says Love.

"Magnemite," says Super Nerd as he throws out a pokeball.

"Confusion Tapi!" says Love as Tapi re-animates and confuses Magnemite. Magnemite then tackles Tapi.

"No, no, no!" pleads Love. "Please stay alive!"

"Why are you so dramatic?" asks Blue.

"Shut up!" yells Love. "This is life or death right now!"

"It's really not," says Blue with a laugh.

"Just use that confusion Tapi," says Love. This time, Magnemite was confused.

"Yes! This is what we need Tapi!" says Love. "Once more use confusion!"

With one more confusion, magnemite faints.

"Good job! That's the way you flip the tables!" cheers Love.

"Voltorb! Come out!" says Super Nerd.

"Ah crap! You have another one~!" whines Love. "Let's just beat this one too! Use Confusion!"

"No! I go first, use screech voltorb," says Super Nerd.

"Let's try wrapping this up quickly," says Love as she starts to clap her hands and moves her weight from foot to foot.

"Voltorb! use Screech," says Super Nerd.

"Beat his butt with confusion!" says Love as she starts to bop up and down. Voltorb uses screech and Tapi continues to use confusion.

"One more confusion!" says Love. "Then we'll have him!"

Voltorb then faints. "I told you!" says Love as she jumps up and down around. "And you leveled up! Good job!"

"You just keep getting stronger and stronger!" says Love as she twirls around Tapi.

"Bata furri!" sings Tapi.

"My pokemon won't do!" says super nerd.

"Well it's a good thing you're in a cave, because now you can catch a butt ton of pokemon!" says Love with a smile. "Now let's go Tapi. Just rest for a little while."

"Fu~ riii~" says Tapi as she starts to snoze.

"Can you hold her for me?" whispers Love.

"Why do I have to?" asks Blue.

"Because I'm too loud," whispers Love.

"That's true," says Blue with a tilt of his head.

"Oh look!" says Love as she runs over to pick up a potion. "This is just what I need!"

She comes over to Tapi and sprays it on her.

"There you go baby, you should start to feel better soon," coos Love.

"Bata batafuri" says Tapi in her sleep.

"Does this mean I still have to carry her?" asks Blue.

"Of course," says Love as she runs off towards another item on the ground.

"Look! I found some rare candy!" yells Love as she waves it in the air.

"Oh! Can you get that to me?" asks Blue.

"No," says Love as she picks out a pokeball and opens it to reveal Oran.

"Here Oran, now you're equal to Dora~!" says Love with a happy smile.

"Nido ni nidoran!" says Oran as he chews on it. Love then runs away with Oran on her heels.

"Lookie! I found an escape rope!" says Love as she waves it above her head.

"Wow! It's way bigger in here than I thought!" says the Lass as she twirls up to Love and sticks a pokeball into her face.

"You going to battle me?" asks Lass.

"Heck yes," says Love with a smirk on her face.

"Oddish!" yells Lass.

"Tapi!" says Love and Tapi sleepily opens her eyes. Love walks up to Tapi and smiles really brightly in her face.

"Can you please battle this one time? Please~" begs Love.

"Bata ba batafuri!" says Tapi with her own smile.

"Then use confusion!" yells Love as she turns and points towards oddish. Tapi charges towards Oddish with her attack. Oddish gets up and absorbs some of Tapi's strength.

"Don't let that get you down! One more attack!" says Love. Tapi does confusion once more and Oddish faints.

"You did great Tapi!" says Love as she twirls Tapi around. "Now! One. More. Time!"

"Come on out bellsprout!" yells Lass.

"Confusion!" says Love.

"Use growth bellsprout," says Lass.

"Confusion again and we'll win!" says Love. And Love was right. One more attack and Bellsprout fainted.

"Way to go!" says Love.

"Oh! I lost it!" whines Lass.

"Of course you did!" says Love as she puffs out her chest. "My Tapi is really hard to beat! That's why I'm going to become the best!"

"Then what's you're name?" asks Lass.

"You'll figure it out," says Love with a smile and a wink as she salutes.

"Who is that fascinating boy?" asks Lass to Blue.

"That's Love Ashford, my all time rivel," says Blue with a smirk. "Someone I'm going to beat."

Love was already into the hole and through the tunnel.

"Hey Love! Wait up!" yells Blue as he tries to follow her. "I thought you were afraid of the dark."

"I have Tapi with me!" yells Love up towards Blue.

"Actually, Tapi's with me!" says Blue.

"Then hurry~" bawls Love in the hole.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," says Blue. He then comes down and places his hand in hers once more, and both could feel their hearts race whenever they touch, but both ignore the feeling.

"You know, looking after you is like looking after a seven year old," says Blue with a smirk.

"Oh look! there's something over there!" says Love as she runs off.

"This is what I mean when I say I'm looking after a seven year old!" yells Blue.

"Shut up! Don't make fun of my ADHD!" yells Love from on top of this platform.

"It's just a stupid move," says Love as she puts it in her backpack.

"We're pulling a big job here!" says some rocket in the shadows. "Get lost, kid!"

"No way! I'll go where ever I want!" says Love as she gently pushes Tapi in front of her.

"Confusion," says Love. And Zubat fainted.

"Look how strong you've gotten!" squels Love. "Only one move and their out!"

"Ekans!" yells Rocket as he throws the pokeball.

"Use Confusion!" yells Love. "Let's do the same thing as we did last time!"

Ekans shakily gets up after the attack and hisses at Tapi. Ekans then use poison sting.

"Use Confusion again and we'll win!" yells Love. And Ekans faints.

"We did it! I can't wait to try you out with Misty!" yells Love as she twirls around with Tapi in her hands.

"You are good kid," says Rocket.

"Oi!" says Love as she glares at him. "I'm not a kid! Oh look! What's that shiny thing over there!"

Love then runs towards something shiny on the rock and Blue laughs.

"He says he's not a kid bu he sure does act like it," says Blue.

"I found and ether! What's it do!" yells Love.

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out?" asks Blue.

"Tapi! Come here Tapi!" says Love as she calls Tapi over. She sprays it on Tapi.

"How'd that feel?" asks Love.

"Bata ba bata furi~!" says Tapi with a happy flutter.

"I'm glad!" says Love.

"What'd he say?" asks Blue.

"She! She's a she!" says Love. "And she said that she feels refreashed."

"That's good," says Blue.

"Come on!" yells Love as she's already out of the second hole and continuing on.

"Did you come here to go on an adventure also?" asks a Younster.

"Of course~!" says Love. "What's life without adventure?"

"Rattata, come out and play!" says youngster.

"Let's make new friends Tapi!" says Love as Tapi flutters in front of her.

"Confusion!" says Love with a high kick.

"No Rattata! don't be confused!" says Youngster. "Please try and use tackle."

But Rattata missed Tapi.

"One more confusion and you'll be done!" says Love.

"Rattata!" says Youngster.

"I think we all know how this ends. Use confusion!" says Love. Rattata didn't even have anytime to attack because he fainted.

"Way to go Tapi! The ne hit wonder!" says Love with a big smile.

"Please zubat! get this win for me!" says Youngster.

"Use confusion Tapi!" says Love. In one hit and zubat goes down.

"Wahhh!" whines Youngster.

"Don't worry!" says Love with an encouraging smile. "If you keep training like I did with Tapi, then you'll continue to grow stronger. Because Tapi just grew a level! She's so strong!"

"Losing stinks though," says Youngster.

"Did you know that I had to battle the trainers of Brock's gym two times before I actually beat them all," says Love as she looks into Youngster's eyes.

"Isn't there like one?" asks Blue.

"Shut up!" yells Love. "But do you know how many times I had to be beaten by Brock?"

"How many?"

"Three," says Love as she holds up three fingers. "And then I went into the woods and trained for a full day before I finally beat him. You should try that also! Oh! Over here! I found something!" says Love as she runs over to where a moon stone is.

"I found a moon stone!" says Love as she shows Blue with a big smile. "Jealous?"

"What if I just take it from you?" asks Blue as he reaches out to the stone.

"Heck no! Who do you think you are?" I have a nidoran F and a nidoran M that might need it later. Come on Tapi! I see a hole we can climb down under!" says Love with a cheerful smile.

"Little kids should leave grown-ups alone!" says a rocket.

"Oi!" yells Blue. "Whou you calling a little kid!"

"I got this," says Love. "Tapi, One-hit wonder! Let's beat this punk."

"Rattata!" says Rocket. "Tackle!"

"Tapi! Stay alive!" says Love. "Confusion! Then hit him again!"

Rattata faints to the ground. "Way to go Tapi!"

"Come one Zubat!" says Rocket.

"Hit him with confusion!" says Love.

"Leech life!" says Rocket.

"Tackle!" says Love. Zubat then faints.

"One-hit wonder strikes again!" says Love with a squel.

"I'm steamed!" says Rocket.

"So am I!" yells Love with a big smile on her face. She then skips forward with a gleeful aura.

"I'm sorry about him," says Blue as he follows Love. Love then stops where she was, almost frozen.

"What's wrong," says Blue.

"Don't make a move," says Love as she points in front of her towards a Clefairy.

"I want one," whispers Love. "Tapi! Let's make new friends!"

Tapi tackles clefairy and Clefairy pounds Tapi making her faint.

"You did really well sweetheart," says Love with a big grin. Clefairy then runs away.

"No!" says Love as she falls to her knees.

"What's the matter?" asks Blue.

"I wanted her so bad!" says Love as tears stream from her eyes.

"How did you know she was a girl?" asks Blue. "How do you know any pokemon is a girl or boy?"

"Quiet easily," says Love. "It's their personalities. If I understand them more, then it's a girl if they just continue to attack then it's a boy."

"That doesn't make sense," says Blue.

"Well it does for me," says Love as she skips forward with Blue's hand in hers.

"Hey, stop!" yells a Super Nerd.

"Who? Me?" asks Love as she looks around and points to herself.

"I found these fossils! They're both mine!" says the Super Nerd.

"Don't be so stingy!" yells Love as she puffs out her cheeks.

"I'm not being stingy! I'm telling the truth!" says the Super Nerd. "Grimer! Let's protect our trophies!"

"Oran! Protect your family!" yells Love "Horn attack.

"Disable Grimer!" yells Super Nerd, but grimer does nothing.

"Hahaha! You're protecter is sooo good!" says Love.

"You really shouldn't make fun of the weak Love," says Blue, out of breath.

"Double kick Oran!" says Love.

"Disable!" says the Super Nerd. "Now you can't use tackle."

"I wasn't using tackle in the first place," says Love as she sticks out her tongue. "Horn attack!"

"Pound Grimer!" says Super Nerd.

"And use tackle," says Love with a smirk.

"You can't use that!" says Super Nerd.

"Oran is his own man!" says Love.

"Come out voltorb," says Super Nerd.

"Use horn attack," says Love.

"Voltorb! Screech," says Super Nerd.

"And use Horn attack," says Love.

"Tackle!" yells both Super Nerd and Love.

"And Oran's the winner!" yells Love as she throws Oran up in the air. "And you leveled up!"

"Koffing!" says Super Nerd.

"Tackle Oran, I mean... argh!" says Love.

"Tackle koffing," says Super Nerd with a smirk.

"Horn attack!" says Love.

"Tackle Koffing," says Super Nerd, but Oran jumped out of the way.

"Way to go Oran!" yells Love. "Now use Horn Attack."

"Tackle Koffing," says Super Nerd.

"Use you're own tackle!" says Love. Koffing then faints.

"Way to go!" says Love.

"Ok! Ok! I'll share!" says Super Nerd.

"Heck yeah you will!" says Love as she skips up to the helix fossil.

"Why would you want some bones?" asks Blue with a snarl.

"All right! This is mine," says Super Nerd.

"You see! bones are cool," says Love as she sticks out her tongue. She then skips ahead.

"Stop right there!" says two people as they come forward. They both had team rocket shirts. "That fossil is team rocket's! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Who are you idiots?"asks Love with a look.

"You'll take back that you little twirp," says Rockets. "Ekans!"

"Horn attack," says Love.

Ekans uses leer. Oran uses horn attack.

"Ekans is down for the count!" says Love. "And you grew a level! Now lets do this again!"

"Meowth!" says Rocket. "Bite!"

"No! Oran!" says Love. "Get him Dora! Kill this jerks and show them who we really are!"

Meowth uses bite and Dora counters with scratch. Meowth bites again and Dora tries to use scratch. Meowth then uses scratch and Dora uses double kick. Making him faint.

"You did it Dora! Let's do this again!" says Love as she squels. "And congrates on your new level!"

"Koffing! Beat this sucker," says Rocket.

"Scratch!" says Love. Koffing used smog and Dora counters with double kick. With one more smog from koffing and Dora faints.

"No!" says Love as she falls to the floor. "I only have one more pokemon. Please be able to do this."

Koffinf tackles and Sue scratches. Another tackle from koffing and Sue scratches. Another smog attack and sue faints. "Of course this is what happens," says Love before she blacks out.

"Love! Love!" yells Blue as he catches her. "Can you hear me! Love!Love!"

Love startles awake in her bed, her clothes in a pile near her bed with her only wearing her bra and underwear.

"Where am I!" yells Love as she stumbles out of her bed and tries to fumble with her clothes.

"I see you're awake," says Nurse Joy as she sets a tray down.

"Oh my gosh! How long have you been there!" says Love.

"I just came in," says Nurse Joy, looking confused.

"Did anyone else see anything?" asks Love.

"If you mean that boy, no. We wouldn't let him up here. He seemed really worried though," says Nurse Joy.

"Of course he is! We've been friends since we came out of our mother's bellies," says Love as she puts on her shirt hurriedly. "we were inseperatable, until..."

"Until what?" asks Nurse Joy.

"Never mind," says Love as she slips on her pants and walks out.

"Wait!" says Nurse Joy. "You forgot you're hat."

"Oh!" says Love as she comes back. "Thank you."

"Pika chu!" says Chu-Chu as he runs up towards Love, conserned.

"Hey Chu-Chu," says Love as she picks him up and smiles down at him.

"Pika," pouts Chu-Chu.

"How are you doing?" asks Blue as he gets up and walks over to her.

"Angry," says Love with a glare. Love then storms out of the pokecenter and towards the cave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" says Blue as he follows closely behind with Chu-Chu. Love then stops right before the cave's entrance and freezes.

"I thought you were angry," mocks Blue.

"Shut up! I'm still afraid," says Love, as she pouts. When Blue finally comes over and puts his hand in hers, they continue on through the cave. Getting to the Rockets went much faster then last time.

"Stop right there!" says the Rockets. Love looked behind her shoulder, pissed.

"That fossil is team Rocket's!" says the rockets.

"Like I care," says Love as she tries to walk forward.

"Stop right there!" says the rockets as she pulls in front of Love. Love starts to grind her teeth.

"Get out of my way," says Love.

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight," says the Rockets.

"Fine! You want to get in my way! Fine! Bring it small fries!" says Love as she throws out Birdstar.

Ekans uses poison sting.

"Gust Birdstar," says Love, angry.

Ekans uses poison sting again and Birstar uses gust.

"Poison Sting Ekans," says the Rockets.

"Gust that sucker," says Love.

"Poison sting," says the Rockets.

"You know the drill," says Love as she just waves the Rockets off.

"Ekans! Wrap!" says the Rockets. But Birdstar flies up and uses gust on Ekans.

"That's it! Going to do that again?" asks Love with cold eyes looking at the Rockets.

"Po poppo," says Birdstar.

"Exactly," says Love as an icy smile grows on her lips.

"Me-meowth," says the Rockets.

"Hey Love, do you remember when I told you about you being scary?" asks Blue into Love's ear.

"Meowth bite!" says the rockets and Birdstar faints. A cruel smile grows on their lips.

"You'll pay you sons of bitches," says Love as she glares at them. "Chu-Chu, you know what to do."

"Pi pikachu," says Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu then uses thundershock.

"Scratch!" says rockets.

"Pika chu!" says Chu-Chu as he thundershock the meowth.

"On more time," says Love.

"Scratch!" says Rocket.

"Don't die! Don't die!" pleads Love.

"Bite," says Rockets with another icy grin.

"You're the worst!" growls Love. "Sue, this is you're time to shine."

Meowth uses growl and Sue scratches. Meowth uses bite and almost kills Sue. With one more scratch from Sue, Meowth then faints.

"Good work Sue! Now murder the next," says Love as she glares down the rockets.

"K-koffing, go," says the rockets as they send out koffing.

"No more games Sue, only you're real self," says Love. "I'm sorry if you die, but at least you know that you did something extremely good by taking down that stupid meowth of their's and I'm very proud. But they _need _to go down."

Koffing tackles and there was one life left. A smog from Koffing and Sue dies.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you," says Love as she picks up Sue.

"Para parasu," says Sue as she looks up at Love shakily. Love gave a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry, we'll crush this crap eaters before you can say 'parasu'!" says Love with a smile.

"Para~" says Sue shakily.

"Please don't try to say it," says Love with a laugh. "Because I can't beat them that fast. Now just get some rest. Dora, use double kick!"

"Nido!" says Dora.

"I know! I know! We need to find another way," says Love.

"Koffing! Smog!" says the Rockets.

"Use scratch," says Love.

"Use tackle," says Rockets.

"Try tackle," says Love. Koffing copies Dora and Dora copies koffing.

"Smog!" says the Rockets.

"Tackle," says Love as she glares at the rockets. "Then once again."

"T-tackle! Koffing," says the Rockets.

"Copy that," says Love. Both continue to tackle at each other. Till Koffing faints.

"You did it Dora!" says Love as her face softens and she twirls Dora around.

"A brat beat us?" asks the rocket.

"Of course a brat beat you! You guys are whimps!" says Love with a roll of her eyes.

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" says the Rockets.

"What bad losers," says Love as she watches them running away with their tails between their legs. "Come on, we're almost out."

"How can you tell?" asks Blue.

"Because my spidey senses are tingling," says Love with a smile as she puts two wiggly antenas on her head. "Well," says Love as they enter "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"What do you mean?" asks Blue.

"We're out of the woods... well caves, so you're free to go," says Love with a smile. "So, see ya!"

Love runs out in front of him as fast as she could run. Something in her heart started breaking when she let go of his hand this time. When she reached Cerulean City she ran into the first building and tried taking a thousand deep breaths. Why does it hurt even more every time she leaves him? She opened up her notebook and started writing about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Cerulean City**

Love walks around the city Cerulean City. She walks into an electrode that was sitting in town. "Hey there sweet heart," says Love with a smile. "How are you doing?"

She is ignored by Electrode.

"Well... that was rude!" says Love.

"Don't worry about it," says a girl who was electrode's trainer. "He's always like that."

"Is that so?" asks Love. "Then why don't you try harder?"

"What do you mean?" asks the girl.

"If you spend more time with them, and... hum... like if you treat them like a seven year old."

"A seven year old?" asks the girl.

"Like if you have a seven year old, they want to do everything, but also be independent. So if you just believe in them they'll live life better," explains Love. "So when you make diner, ask if your pokemon wants something and if you let them out of the ball more, then they'll be able to see how hard you work so much and start to understand your feelings some more. Treat them like a pokemon, and they'll love you~! I should know! Because my name is Love!"

"Wow~!" says the girl as she gets sparkly eyed. "That's so deep. What's your name?"

"Oak... Blue Oak," says Love with a smile.

"How charming," says the girl with a smile.

"So were you," says Love with a bow. She walks into a house and there was numerous pokemon.

"And who are you?" asks Love as she stoops down at eye level to the oddish.

"Orddissh!" says the oddish.

"You don't say," says Love.

"Pikii!" says the sandshrew.

"I'll talk to you also," says Love as she gets over to sandshrew. "And what is happening to you?" asks Love.

"Pikii!" says Sandshrew.

"Oh... I understand, you're shy aren't you," says Love. She then notices the bulbasaur in the room. "And who's this guy!"

"Bubba! Zoar!" says the Bulbasaur.

"You're so lucky!" says Love as she looks at the Bulbsaur and pets his head.

"I take care of injured pokemon," explains the girl. "I nursed this bulbasaur back to health. It needs a good trainer to take care of it now."

"Don't worry," says Love with a cheerful smile. "A good trainer will own her one day. I bet on it! Oh! Do you know where Misty gym is?"

"It's in this town," says the girl. "It's the really big gray building."

"Thank you!" says Love cheerfully as she runs out towards the gym. "I'll see you after the win and show what a good trainer I am for bulbasaur!"

Love looks around at the big, watery gym. There was an old fashioned bridge with water everywhere. "Look Chu-Chu! Isn't this amazing!"

"Pi pika pi," says Chu-Chu.

"Splash!" says someone from the sideline.

"Excuse me?" asks Love, startled.

"I'm first up! Let's do it!" says the person as he swims up to Love.

"Well... don't you get to the point," says Love with a smirk. Swimmer then sent out a horsea.

"Bubble!" says Swimmer.

"Gust Birdstar!" says Love. Birdstar then follows up with quick attack and horsea uses bubble again. Birdstar uses quick attack and horsea used bubble again.

"Bubble," says Swimmer and Birdstar faints.

"Chu-Chu! Let's show 'em what a strong pokemon can do!" says Love. "Thundershock!"

"Bubble Horsea," says Swimmer.

"Hit 'em again! Hit 'em again~!" says Love as she starts to jump up and down with the energy. "Quick attack."

Horsea was still able to use bubble.

"Ah man~! I really thought that would do it," says Love. "One more time!"

Chu-Chu uses quick attack and horsea faints.

"You did it!" says Love as she hugs Chu-Chu. "And he was five levels above you! Congradulations on you're new level!"

"Shellder!" says Swimmer as he throws the pokeball. "Tackle!"

"Chu-Chu, use thundershock," says Love.

"Tackle," says Swimmer.

"NOOOO~!" says Love. "You're a pain in my rear for too long! Tapi! Murder the sucker!"

Tapi comes out with confusion and shellder instantly faints.

"The one-hit wonder strikes again~!" says Love as she dances around. "This is why you're my hero!"

"That can't be!" says the Swimmer.

"You better believe it! My Tapi is hard to beat and she's smart too!" says Love as she puffs out her chest. "There's no way that anyone can beat her!"

Love ran out to the Pokecenter to take care of her pokemon before she continued to the next trainer.

"I'm more than good enough for you!" says the girl.

"I don't doubt it," says Love. "But that doesn't mean I won't give up so easily!"

"Misty can wait," says the girl with a smile. "Goldeen!"

"Birdstar!" says Love as she throws out her pokeball.

"Goldeen, super sonic," says the girl.

"Oh crap," says Love as she flinches. But nothing happens. "Haha!You missed me you missed me! Gust Birdstar!"

"Super sonic," says the girl. But once again it failed.

"Yes! Let's not push our luck Birdstar! Gust!" says Love. "And follow with a quick attack."

"Goldeen! Use peck!" yells the junior trainer like a spoiled brat. "No use it again!"

"Use gust Birdstar!" says Love.

"Super sonic," says the junior trainer. This time it made Birdstar confused.

"Oh crap!" says Love as she falls to her knees. "Push through it Birdstar!"

But Birdstar ran into a wall and fainted.

"This is like tripping over you're own feet," says Love as she falls to her knees. She then looks up with a new flame. "Chu-Chu! Let's show 'em the fire!"

Goldeen used supersonic and confused Chu-Chu and he hurt himself in confusion.

"Oh come on Chu-Chu! You can do better then that! You're a fighter and you can win this!" says Love as she slowly stands on her feet.

"Goldeen, peck," says Junior Trainer.

"No fair! Let me at least go!" says Love.

"What's fair is fair," says the Junior Trainer as she sticks her tongue out. Chu-Chu then shakes his head as if the birds got out of them.

"Way to go Chu-Chu! Nice fighting there! Now use thundershock!" says Love revved up. Goldeen pecked at Chu-Chu, but it wasn't very effective. Chu-Chu then followed up with a thundershock and made goldeen faint.

"Way to go Chu-Chu! You're the best," says Love excited as she twirled around Chu-Chu. "And you leveled up! You're going to be much, much stronger the next time we battle in this gym!"

"You overwhelmed me!"

"What's fair is fair," says Love with a smile and she stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up stupid!" says the girl.

"Who you calling stupid!" says Love. "Oh wait!"

Love russles through her bag and pulls out a potion to give to Chu-Chu. "Here you go little one," says Love with a smile. "I need you extra strong for this next trainer."

Love looks up to see a gorgeous girl with bright red hair in a pony-tail and brilliant green eyes.

"Hi, you're a new face!" says the girl with a cute smile. "What's your policy on pokemon?"

"Wow! You're really pretty," says Love as she looks up at Misty.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What about your approach to pokemon?" asks Misty.

"Oh! My approach? It's be kind and fight, fight, fight!" says Love with a big smile.

"My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type pokemon!" says Misty.

"Whatever I can get my hands on is normally my type. I can't be picky at this point," says Love as she scratchs the back of her head and laughs.

"Well, Misty, the world-famous beauty, is your host! Are you ready, sweetie?" asks Misty with a smile.

"Well, you're not that world-famous because I've only heard about you're skill, not that you were this gorgeous," says Love with a shrug.

"Why don't you say that after I beat you're butt!" says Misty as she throws out a staryu.

"I'm always ready for a fight~!" says Love as she throws out Chu-Chu. "Let's fight this battle right Chu-Chu!"

Staryu tackles and almost kills Chu-Chu.

"Use thundershock Chu-Chu!" says Love. There was another tackle from Staryu and a thundershock from Chu-Chu. As Misty uses X defense, then Chu-Chu uses thundershock.

"Water gun!" says Misty.

"No~!" says Love as she looks at Chu-Chu. "I'm sorry about that. The enemy is weak! beat 'em Tapi!"

Staryu tackles and Tapi recovers with confusion. Soon then Staryu faints.

"Starmie!" says Misty as she throws out another pokemon.

"Holy crap! That's a level 21!" says Love.

"A level what?" says Misty, confused.

"Level 21," says Love. "The experience level of your pokemon."

"Tackle Starmie," says Misty. "How do you know the experience level?"

"Confusion Tapi!" says Love. "I don't know, I guess I'm really in tune with pokemon."

Starmie then uses tackle and Tapi copies. With an X defend from Misty, Love took this time to get ahead, but it doesn't have much effect.

"Bubblebeam!" says Misty. This makes Tapi faint.

"Oh crap!" says Love. "Let's get him Oran!"

"Bubblebeam!" says Misty.

"Not fair! I wasn't even able to attack~!" whines Love.

"Fair is fair," says Misty as she sticks out her tongue. Love throws out Dora and Starmie tackles.

"Come on Dora! Use scratch!" says Love.

"Bubblebeam!" says Misty.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Love. "Sue! Please, please, please win!"

Starmie tries to tackle, but Sue had dodged it.

"Off to a good start, please keep it up!" says Love as she just watchs, waiting for something better to happen, some turn of the tables. Sue uses scratch.

"Harden Starmie!" says Misty.

"Okay, let's see how long this stays up," says Love. Sue then scratches once more and waits.

"Harden Starmie!" says Misty. Sue follows with a scratch.

"Harden Starmie," says Misty.

"I'm glad that I have a few more moves to try, but why do you keep using the same move~!" whines Love.

"You'll see," says Misty with a wink.

"Don't try to be cute with me," says Love. "Scratch Sue!"  
"Tackle," says Misty.

"Stay alive! Stay alive~!" begs Love. "Scratch~! Please!"

"Tackle," says Misty and Sue faints

"I thought I could have won this one," says Love as she falls to her knees.

"Too bad," says Misty with a cute wave. Love then blacks out and Misty just rolls her eyes.

Love wakes up in the pokecenter and looks around. "I thought I could have done it~!" whines Love as she sleepily looks for her clothes. She feels her warm skin to check that they weren't on her, and all that she felt her smooth skin.

"Nurse Joy!" says Love as she searches for her clothes.

"What do you want?" asks someone as they walk in. It was a handsome male with jet black hair and gorgeous sparkling eyes (based off of an older Ash). He was dressed in a white vest and pokecenter hat. He wore normal blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Oh my god!" yells the boy as he quickly gets out.

"What are you doing in here!" yells Love.

"I'm a nurse-in-training, Red!" says the boy.

"I don't care who you are! I'm asking why you came into my room!" says Love.

"Because I'm suppose to be changing the sheets and this room was suppose to be vacant," says Red.

"You weren't suppose to see that," says Love as she quickly gets dressed.

"I'm sorry! I was just doing my job!" says Red. Love opens the door and glares at Red.

"If you ever tell anyone that I'm a girl, I'll whup your butt!" says Love as she balls her hand into a fist. She pushes past Red and storms off towards the gym.

"Hi, you're a new face!" says Misty.

"I've seen you before," says Love.

"What's your policy on Pokemon?" asks Misty.

"Let's cut the crap, I already went over this," says Love. "Let's start the battle!"

"Come on out Staryu," says Misty.

"Birdstar! Let's beat them!" says Love, energized. Staryu tackles Birdstar. Birdstar then uses gust. Misty then sprayed X defence on Staryu.

"We gotta beat 'em! We gotta beat 'em!" says Love. "Use gust!"

"Tackle Staryu!" says Misty.

Birdstar then attacks with gust again. Staryu uses tackle and almost kills Birdstar.

"Gust! Beat her back!" says Love.

"First is me!" says Misty. "Use Water gun!"

"No~! Don't die Birdstar!" says Love as she runs over to Birdstar's side.

"Po...poppo," says Birdstar as he lays his head down.

"That's it! Chu-Chu! Let's show them our spirit!" says Love as Chu-Chu runs out in front of her.

"Not this whimp again," says Misty with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate us!" says Love.

"Tackle Staryu!" says Misty.

"Thundershock!" says Love. Staryu counters with water gun and Chu-Chu uses thundershock again, making Staryu faint.

"Chu-Chu, step back and let Tapi try now," says Love. "I want to save you for later."

"Pika pi," says Chu-Chu as he steps back.

"Tapi! Confusion!" says Love.

"Wait! I get to go first!" says Misty. "Starmie, use harden!"

"Now can I go?" asks Love.

"Sure, go now," says Misty with a shrug.

"Confusion!" says Love.

"Water gun," says Misty. Tapi then uses confusion again, but does little damage.

"Harden," says Misty. Tapi then uses confusion again with the same results.

"Harden," says Misy. Tapi uses confusion again, hoping to make a little dent in Starmie's armer.

"Harden," says Misty.

"Tapi, let's mix it up and use tackle," says Love.

"Use bubble beam," says Misty.

"Oh crap," says Love as Tapi faints. "Your sacrifice shall be avenged! Oran, come out!"

Misty sprays X defend on Starmie. Oran then uses horn attack, hoping to do some damage.

"Harden," says Misty.

"Ah~! If this continues then we'll never get past her defence! Why can't we battle a trainer like the people we battled getting to you! They were really easy! I only used two pokemon for them!" complains Love.

"Stop being so loud and attack!" yells Misty.

"Horn attack!" says Love. Starmie tackles Oran.

"Oh thank gosh! If it had been anything else then we'd a been screwed," says Love as she lets out a sign. "Counter with horn attack!"

"Bubblebeam!" says Misty.

"Like that! That's what I was talking about!" says Love. "Dora! Let's do this!"

"Bubblebeam," says Misty.

"Only one attack and we're dead," cries Love as she falls to her knees. "We have to be able to finish this! Sue! Do some damage!"

Starmie tackles Sue, but Sue barely lives. Sue then scratches Starmie.

"Harden," says Misty.

"Ha! Nothing happens," says Love. "Now use Scratch Sue!"

"Harden! Come on Starmie, Harden already!" says Misty.

"Starmie is hard enough!" says Love.

"That's really gross," says Misty.

"Why do be immature," says Love. "Scratch Sue!"

"Harden!" yells Misty.

"Let's take this oppertunity and scratch the stuffing out of her!" says Love.

"Harden!" yells Misty, starting to get angry.

"Let's take this oppurtunity again!" says Love. "You know what to do! You might be able to win this girl!"

Starmie then tackles Sue and Sue faints.

"Well... I guess I spoke too soon," says Love. "Now Chu-Chu, please don't faint. Please stay alive to win this! Please, please, pllleeeeassseee!"

As Chu-Chu steps on the field, Love starts to pray really hard for a win. Starmie then tackles and Chu-Chu instantly faints.

"I knew it was too good to be true," says Love as she just wallows in her self-pity. Love then blacks out.

Love wakes up in a bed in the pokecenter. Red was looking at her and smiling.

"Would you stop looking at me!" yells Love as she pulls the covers to cover up her body.

"Well... there's nothing to see anyway," says Red with a shrug.

"Just give me my clothes," says Love as she sticks out her hand.

"Here," says Red as he hands her the red and white shirt, her black undershirt, blue jeans, and hat. "Why are you back here?"

"I wasn't able to beat Misty again!" says Love with a pout.

"Wow," says Red as he stares at her.

"What?" asks Love.

"You really can look cute," says Red with a smile.

"Shut up!" says Love as she throws the sheets off and reveals her clothed self. She then steps off the bed and starts walking away.

"Hey wait! Cross-dresser," says Red.

"What~!" says Love as she looks over her shoulder, annoyed.

"What was the big brown thing on your back?" asks Red, curious.

"A birthmark," says Love.

"What! That thing went all the way across your back, it was huge!" says Red.

"Yeah, I can't remember how my back looked without it, because I was born with it," says Love with a smile. "My mom says that no one else in the Kanto region. She doesn't even know if there is anyone else in any other region also. But she thinks that it is on people from other planets or something have it, but only special people have it. Well, hopefully I never see you again!"

"And why's that?" asks Red.

"Because that means I beat Misty!" says Love with a smile as she rushes out of the room and towards the gym.

"What an intressting girl," says Red with a smile. Love bursts into the gym and Misty sees her.

"You're a new face," says Misty with a smile.

"I was here a few minutes ago! Now let's get this over with," says Love.

"Birdstar! Whup his butt!" says Love.

"Watergun!" says Misty.

"Gust," says Love. Staryu then tackles Birdstar and Birdstar counters with gust. Another watergun from Staryu and Birdstar was out for the count.

"Dora! Let's do this!" says Love as she throws out another ball. Staryu uses water gun and Dora scratches at Staryu. Misty then sprays X defend on Staryu and Dora continues her scratch strategy. Staryu uses watergun and Dora uses scratch. Staryu tackles dora for the final move. Now Love was pissed.

"Oran! fight!" says Love as she throws out Oran.

"Tackle!" says Misty, but Oran easily dodges it.

"Horn attack," says Love icily.

"W-what happened to that cheerful boy I knew?" asks Misty.

"You pissed him off," replies Love.

"Tackle!" says Misty.

"Horn attack," says Love as staryu faints. "Good job, now do that for Starmie and we won't have to deal with Misty anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean!" yells Misty.

"You're cute and all, but you're Starmie is being freaking ridiculous and I'm sick of it," says Love as she crosses her arms in front of her chest so show that her guard was up.

"S-starmie!" says Misty. She then quickly runs towards Starmie and sprays X defend on her.

"Don't bother," says Love as she glares. "Horn attack."

Starmie uses water gun and makes Oran faint. Love then throws out Tapi and returns to her guard stance.

"Water gun!" says Misty.

"Tackle," says Love.

"Bubble beam!" says Misty.

"Way to stick with it Tapi!" says Love with a confident smirk, even though on the inside she was sweating like crazy. Starmie then uses water gun.

"Nice job Tapi, take a rest," says Love. "Now Sue! Show them what we are about."

Starmie tackles Sue and Sue uses scratch.

"Harden," says Misty. Sue then scratches at Starmie. Starmie tackles Sue, but Sue isn't down for the count, she's barely standing, but she isn't down for the count. Starmie then tackles and makes Sue faint.

"Way to cheat," snarls Love. "Now Chu-Chu! Why don't we try one more time to show our true spirit?"

"Pikachu!" says Chu-Chu passionatly.

"Harden," says Misty. Chu-Chu then uses thundershock.

"Water gun," says Misty.

"Please stay alive, please stay alive till we win," begs Love.

"Bubble beam," says Misty.

"Why can't you let me attack! What's wrong with you! It's even in the freaken rules!" yells Love.

"It doesn't matter now," says Misty. "And what was that about you're spirit!"

"All I know about you're spirit is that you obviously don't care for people to show their true strength," says Love as she faints.

Love wakes up to see Red staring down at her. "What was that about not seeing me again?" asks Red with a smile.

"CRAP!" yells Love as she punches the wall.

"Wow! You really have a bad personality," says Red.

"Don't look down at me because I'm a girl!" yells Love.

"How can I look down if you can't look down on you if you can't beat a girl," says Red as she starts to put her clothes on. "I would if you're a guy, but you did beat guys before, you just have to get over this obstacle."

"Ten days in the wildreness!" yells Love as she runs out into the wild.

"What a rambunctions girl. God! I'm addicted to her!" says Red with a harty laugh.

After a day in the tall grass, Love came back with Kiki the mankey and two new evolutions from Oran and Dora. She smirks as she marches up to the pokecenter.

"One quick recharge before I beat the gym leader," says Love with a big smile.

"That's what you said the last few times," says Nurse Joy.

"Shut up! I was just going to beat him," says Love as she waited.

"It's done," says Nurse Joy.

"Thank you so much!" says Love happily as she takes her pokemon and quickly gets out of the pokemon center. She finally gets into the gym and stomps up to Misty.

"Hi, you're a new face!" says Misty.

"I'm sick of listening to this dumb speech, because I am obviously _not _a new face! So challenge me!" says Love.

"Very direct," says Misty. "I respect that. Staryu! Come on out~!"

"Birdstar! Let's show 'em what we're all about!" says Love.

"Staryu, water gun," says Misty. And Birdstar quickly faints.

"Well, I can't say you didn't try," says Love with a sigh. "Let's try it out Sue."

Staryu tackles Sue and Sue starts to scratch at staryu. Another tackle from Staryu and a scratch from Sue.

"Tackle!" says Misty. Sue then scratches at Staryu. Misty then grabs an X defend and sprays it on Staryu. Sue scratches at Staryu again.

"Tackle!" says Misty. With one more hit and Sue was down for the count.

"You did perfect," says Love as she picks up Sue and returns her to her pokeball. "Just rest up Sue. Tapi! Let's do this!"

"Tackle!" says Misty. Tapi returned the attack with a copy. Staryu and Tapi both tackled each other again. Staryu then used water gun and Tapi almost fainted. With a tackle from Tapi, Staryu was getting weaker.

"Tackle!" says Misty. Tapi returned with a copy move.

"Tackle again Staryu!" says Misty. But Tapi fluttered just above the attack and returned the attack. She destroyed staryu and gained a level.

"I knew you could do it! If it's Tapi then she can do it!" says Love with a smile as she twirls around with a joyful smile. "That's what we needed, a win in our favor! And congrates on your level up!"

"Bata batafuuurrrri~!" says Tapi with a happy flutter.

"Starmie," says Misty.

"Now, you don't have to kill this pokemon, but you have to injury him as much as you can. Even if you don't, you were still a great help to us," says Love with a smile.

"Bata," says Tapi with a determined look.

"Water gun!" says Misty, and Tapi fainted.

"Oh Tapi, you did very well, I'm super, super proud of you! And when you and Birdstar and Sue wake up, tell them I meant to say that to them also," says Love with a smile. "I've been so proud of you lately and I'm sorry I haven't been able to show it!"

"Bata... furi," says Tapi as she closes her eyes.

"Dora! Make some noise!" yells Love as she throws the pokeball.

"It seems this one leveled up," says Misty, impressed as she squirts X defend on starmie. Dora scratched at Starmie.

"Tackle starmie!" says Misty.

"Scratch!" says Love. Starmie tackled Dora, but Dora came back with a scratch. Starmie shot a water gun at Dora and Dora countered with scratch.

"Way to stick with it! You're doing great! A few more and you'll be fabulous," cheers Love.

"Harden!" says Misty.

"This is the final stretch," says Love. "Use Scratch and maybe it will to enough damage."

"Water gun!" says Misty and Dora went down like a rock.

"Dora!" yells Love as she runs up to Dora. She smiles down sweetly at Dora and says, "What a wonderful battle! You really showed you're true colors today! I wouldn't have wanted it any way else! Oran! Show us what you're made of!"

"Bubblebeam," says Misty. Love whinches, hoping against hope that he stays alive. When he gets back up Love lets out a deep breath.

"Let's show them you're horn attack! Up grade!" says Love. Starmie uses water gun and makes Oran faint.

"They only did this because of how strong you are," says Love with a smile. "You're too big of a threat, but don't worry, we'll figure this out. Chu-Chu! It's our time to shine."

"Harden!" says Misty.

"Thundershock!" says Love. Starmie uses watergun and almost kills Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu counters with thundershock and their about equal. The next move will determine the winner.

"Bubble beam," says Misty.

"Ah well!" says Love with a smile. "We got this far!"

Love then blacked out.

Love quickly woke up and struggled to put on her close. She turns to look at some sound from the corner. Red was there, sleeping. Love just giggled and kissed his cheek as she runs out towards the door and out into the field to train. After half a day and two extra levels for Chu-Chu. Love tried one more time.

"So you're back," says Misty with a cruel smile.

"I just want to say," says Love as she tackes a deep breath. "That after me battling you, that I have became extremely humble and patient. But I'm going to beat you're butt!"

"Yeah, yeah!" says Misty. "Let's just finish this. Staryu! Come out!"

"You too Birdstar~!" says Love with a smile.

"Staryu, watergun!" says Misty. Birdstar then uses gust. Staryu tackles and Birdstar uses gust. With one final blow, Staryu uses water gun to put Birdstar out of commishion.

"You did sooo well Birdstar, that the next rare candy is yours," says Love with a big smile.

"Poppo!"says Birdstar as he closes his sweet eyes.

"Come on out Sue!" says Love. Staryu instantly tackles Sue as she gets out of the pokeball. Sue then gets infuriated and scratches at Staryu.

"You've gotten better," says Misty with a smile as she walks up with an X defend to spray on Staryu. Sue took that oppurtunity to scratch at Staryu.

"Tackle!" says Misty. Staryu gets up and tackles Sue, but Sue was ready for it with a dodge. Sue then quickly turns in her dodge and scratches at Staryu.

"Hito~" says Staryu.

"Parparpar!" laughs Sue, which was a mistake, because Staryu tackled Sue and did her double damage. Sue then scratches at Staryu and Staryu hits Sue with a tackle.

"Scratch Sue!" says Love. Staryu then tackles Sue and she faints.

"You did so well," says Love as she smiles down at Sue.

"Para," says Sue quietly.

"Tapi! Come on out!" says Love as she throws out the pokeball. Staryu quickly tackles Tapi before she could find the wind. Tapi then uses that to her advantage and tackles him back. Tapi flutters above Staryu. Staryu tackles Tapi again. Tapi does a cute little puff of her breath and dives for Staryu in a tackle, but Staryu uses the water around the battleground to her advantage, making Tapi miss.

"Staryu! Water gun!" says Misty. Tapi counters with tis a tackle of her own, which makes Staryu faint.

"You did it Tapi! Way to go! I'm so proud of you~!" says Love as she spins around with Tapi in her hands.

"Don't get too cocky! I still have Starmie, someone you haven't been able to defeat!" says Misty.

"She's right," whispers Love. "So use poison powder whenever you can so that each move she makes hurts her."

"Bata~!" says Tapi with a nod of her head.

"Good girl," says Love as she pets Tapi's head. Tapi then quickly flutters her wings.

"Starmie! Let's finish this!" says Misty as she throws out her pokeball.

"Suta~!" says Starmie as she gets out of the pokeball.

"Harden," says Misty.

"Tapi! use poison powder!" says Love. With the poison powder poisons Starmie.

"Way to go Tapi~! You did it in the first try and everything~!" says Love as she jumps up and down.

"Bubblebeam!" says Misty with a smirk.

"Well, it's all over now," says Love with a roll of her eyes and her mood instantly drops. With one hit, Tapi fainted.

"Come on Dora, Come on Dora, I'm betting all I have on you!" says Love as she throws out the pokeball. Dora comes out and dances.

"Starmie! Water gun!" says Misty.

"Dora use scratch!" counters Love.

"Bubble beam," says Misty with a smirk. Dora instantly faints.

"You know! I need that move! Then I'll get an instant kill," says Love.

"Only if you beat me," says Misty.

"Stingy!" yells Love with her tongue out. "Oran! Let's avenge you're Dora! Come on Oran!"

Starmie tackles Oran just as he comes out of the pokeball. Oran then uses a horn attack and Starmie counters with a tackle.

"Horn attack!" says Love. Starmie then tackles Oran again and Oran uses horn attack. Finally, Starmie switches it up with a bubblebeam which makes Oran faint.

"You were extremely helpful Oran," says Love with a smile.

"Nido..." says Oran has he faints.

"You only have on left," says Misty with a smirk.

"But you forgot that he is a pikachu," says Love with a smirk all her own. "And you're Starmie is poisoned. Chu-Chu! Let's Show them what we've got!"

Chu-Chu runs out and puts his guard up.

"Starmie, come here," says Misty as she gets her X defend ready. She sprays it on Starmie and sets her loss.

"Thundershock Chu-Chu!" says Love.

"Harden!" says Misty.

"This is it! Use thundershock Chu-Chu!" says Love as she starts to feel the victory. With one more thundershock, Starmie fainted.

"You did it Chu-Chu! I always knew you were going to be a hero! You were so awesome!" says Love as she picks up Chu-Chu and spins around and around and around.

"I can't believe I lost!" says Misty as she falls to her knees. She then pops right up in her spirits again. "All right! You can have the cascadebadge to show you beat me! The cascadebadge makes all pokemon up to level 30 obey! That includes even outsiders!"

"What does that even mean?" asks Love.

"Let me finish!" yells Misty. "There's more, you can now use Cut anytime! You can cut down small bushes to open new paths. You can also have my favorite TM!"

"To tell you the truth, I can't believe I won," says Love with a big smile. "Oh, and I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. It was uncalled for and you didn't that. You're very talented and I was starting to feel worthless next to someone as talented as you."

"It's fine, I get that kind of outburst every once in a while," says Misty.

"I know, but there still wantn't a reason for that kind of behavior. I shouldn't have faced you like that," says Love with a laugh. "I use to think that if I got angry enough, all the enemies will go away, strong or weak, but you taught me that only the weak cower under my rage."

"Who are you?" asks Misty

"Love Ashford!" says Love as she skips out of the gym.

"Wait!" says Misty.

"What?" asks Love as she looks behind her.

"Can I come with you?" asks Misty.

"Why do you want to come with me?" asks Love.

"Because I'm sick of being here and I don't want to stay," says Misty.

"I'm sorry, but what about the other trainers?" asks Love.

"My sisters can take care of it," says Misty with a shrug.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" asks Love.

"Yeah~! You seem like a blast!" says Misty with a smile.

"And I get to battle all the trainers and pokemon we encounter?" asks Love.

"Of course," says Misty.

"Fine," says Love, "but I have a secrete I need to tell you before we go."

"What's that?" asks Misty.

Love then leans in and whispers into Misty's ear, "I'm a girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Nugget Bridge**

"Whadda you mean you're a girl!" yells Misty as she follows Love closely behind.

"Shhhhh! Can you not say it so loud! What's wrong with you!" yells Love.

"Yo! Love!" yells someone from the bridge. He walks closer to reveal that it was Blue.

"Now why don't you go over the definition of a secrete while I take care of this," says Love.

"But..." says Misty.

"Which means keep you're mouth SHUT!" says Love.

"Wow, you are very masculin," says Misty in shock.

"What! Love masculin! His the most feminin guy I know," says Blue with a laugh.

"I'm more masculin then you are!" says Love as she glares at him.

"You're still struggling along back here?" asks Blue.

"I beat Misty!" says Love.

"After seven tries," brings up Misty.

"You don't have to say that," whispers Love.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking," says Blue.

"I didn't care," says Love.

"I caught a bunch of strong and smart pokemon!" says Blue.

"Really! So did I!" says Love, happy.

"Here, let me see what you caught, Love!" says Blue.

"And I'll show you waht I caught!" says Love with a laugh. "Oh wait.. I guess you already know."

"Spearow!" says Blue.

"Chu-Chu! Let's see if we can beat him," says Love.

"What a positive attitude," says Misty.

"Oi! You taught me to be humble! Remember!" says Love. "Thundershock!"

"Use growl Spearow," says Blue. Chu-Chu then jumped around and then used thundershock, which made Spearow faint.

"You did that without even lossing a point!" says Love with a smile as she pets Chu-Chu on the head. "Now let's do that again!"

"Sandshrew! Let's do this!" says Blue.

"Mega punch!" says Love. Sandshrew then scratches at Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu then uses mega punch and Sandshrew counters with a scratch.

"One more mega punch and I'm sure we've got him!" says Love.

"Think again!" says Blue.

"Ah~! He's still alive!" says Love. "One more mega punch! That must be able to do it!"

Chu-Chu then made Sandshrew faint.

"You did it Chu-Chu! Look at how great you are!" squels Love.

"Are you always like this?" asks Misty.

"Only when I'm winning," says Love. "If I lose then you don't want to see me angry. Oh wait, you have."

"Oh! You're funny," says Misty as she pretends to laugh.

"Rattata! Let's go!" says Blue.

"Thundershock!" says Love. Rattata then uses hyper fang and there's only one point left for him.

"Wow! You're pikachu is strong," says Blue with an impressed smile.

"He had all his points left when he beat Misty's Starmie," says Love as she puffs out her chest.

"That was only because you poisoned Starmie! And used three other pokemon before you used Chu-Chu," says Misty.

"Was I asking you?" asks Love as she glares at Misty.

"No," says Misty as she stuck out her tongue.

"How did you get such a cute girl to follow you around Love?" asks Blue as he winks at Misty and Misty giggles.

"I don't know, but I'm really regretting it," says Love, bitting back her jealousy. _If Blue got together with Misty, would it really be that bad? _"I thought we were in a battle! Chu-Chu, thundershock! Great job Chu-Chu~! You paralyzed him~!"

Love jumped up and down and clapped her hands because she was so giddy. Rattata then used Tail whip.

"That was a mistake," says Love.

"And why is that?" asks Blue.

"Because Chu-Chu has only one point of life left and we're going to beat you next turn," explains Love.

"It has one point of life left?" asks Blue.

"Yeah, can't you... Oh right, I'm special," says Love as she remembers the conversation with Red and instantly gets red herself.

"Thundershock," says Love and Rattata faints.

"Eevee," says Blue.

"Oh my gosh~! Eevee!" says Love as she walks up to Eevee and pets her. "It's been so long! Wow! You're on level 17, just like Chu-Chu! You two have grown so much! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ibui!" purrs Eevee.

"That's so cute~! Really, then what happened?" asks Love.

"I i ibu i ibui," says Eevee.

"Oh my! That's why I wanted you, but me and Chu-Chu became really good friends so I'm happy now, and so is Chu-Chu," says Love.

"Can we fight now?" asks Blue, angry.

"Thundershock Chu-Chu!" yells Love as she runs out of the way. Eevee then uses tail whip. Chu-Chu follows up with thundershock and Eevee uses sand attack but it fails.

"Thundershock!" yells Love, getting into it.

"Tackle!" says Blue.

"Well that was finally it," says Love with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, I kept wonder, when will this end, when will this end? And now, it ended. And I can beat your pokemon with someone else. No offense but you're on the wrong side."

"Don't talk to my eevee like that," says Blue.

"Come on out Sue!" says Love as she throws the pokeball. Eevee growls at Sue and Sue returns the gesture with a scratch.

"Tail whip eevee!" says Blue.

"Do you use the same strategy each time?" asks Love.

"It's better then yours, just one attack? That's pretty boring," says Blue.

"No one asked you!" says Love. "Use scratch Sue!"

Eevee used tail whip and Sue used scratch that made Eevee faint.

"Way to go Sue~! You were amazing," says Love.

"Hey man! Take it easy!" says Blue. "You won already!"

"I know, I was just celebrating," says Love with a smile.

"Hey, guess what?" asks Blue.

"Chicken butt," says Love with a serious face.

"Let's be mature adults here," says Misty.

"He asked me to guess what, so I guessed what," says Love.

"I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare pokemon!" says Blue. "That added a lot of pages to my pokedex! After all, Bill's world famous as a pokemaniac!"

"Who are all these world famous people!" says Love. "They just keep popping up like Daisys and I think I lived here all my life."

"You did," says Blue.

"How do you not know if you lived here or not?" asks Misty.

"The first seven years of my life were blurry, and the next six were hazy. I'm truly surprised that I've done anything to tell you the truth," explains Love.

"Any way, Bill invented the pokemon storage system on PC! Since you're using his system, go thank him! Well, I better get rolling! Smell you later!" says Blue as he leaves.

"I do not smell!" yells Love. After Blue leaved Misty turned to Love.

"You love him, don't you?" asks Misty.

"Love is a strong word," says Love.

"You're name is love," says Misty.

"And it's a strong everything," says Love.

"You like him, don't you?" asks Misty.

"I'm going to go with C," says Love.

"This is true or false, not multiple choice," says Misty.

"I hate true or false," says Love.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance! How can you hate it?" asks Misty.

"Because if you don't know the answer then you're basically screwed," explains Love. "Can we just get going?"

"On the nugget bridge, if you beat all 5 of us, you get a prize," says some kid. "Think you got what it takes?"

"Of course," says Love.

"Caterpie," says the young trainer.

"Thundershock Chu-Chu," says Love. Caterpie used string shot and Chu-Chu uses Thundershock.

"One more shot Chu-Chu! Come on!" says Love. "Quick attack."

And Caterpie faints and Bug Catcher throws out a weedle.

"Thundershock," says Love.

"Poison sting!" says Bug Catcher. Chu-Chu then twitches to signify that he had been poisoned.

"We can get through this! Let's fight this Chu-Chu!" says Love. "Thundershock!"

With that, weedle faints.

"Whoo, good stuff," says Bug Catcher.

"You actually beat him!" says Misty in shock.

"I _actually _beat you also," snips Love

"I'm second!" cries a peepy girl up head. "Now it's serious!"

"Then what was that boy back there!" snaps Misty as she looks behind her shoulder. The boy sitting in his own tears.

"Why are there some many girls~!" cries Love.

"Oi! Are you looking down on be because I'm a girl?!" yells Lass.

"Of course not! I just wish that they allow girls from my town!" sobs Love.

"Are you sure that you're not a girl?" asks Lass. "Doesn't matter! I'll beat you still! Pidgey, attack!"

"Po~!" calls out Pidgey as it comes out.

"That little whimp?" asks Love with a smile. "Come show them how to play Chu-Chu~!"

"Pika!" moans Chu-Chu as he slowly walks out in front. Pidgey starts the battle off with a quick attack. Chu-Chu gets anger and thundershocks the pidgey so that it faints.

"That was a little too easy," says Love with a tilt of her head. "Oi! I thought you said that it was serious!"

"Shut up!" yells Lass. "Nidoran F! Come on out!"

"I know I don't have to tell you twice," says Love as she points at the Nidoran. Nidoran uses double kick twice as a final move. With one final thundershock, Nidoran faints.

"I didn't brake a sweat," laughs Love as she places her hands on her hips.

"Pika!" yells Chu-Chu.

"He's right! You didn't do anything!" yells Misty as she hits Love on the head.

"How could I lose?" moans Lass.

"Don't worry about it," says Love with a laugh. "I've tried really hard to be this strong! You're pretty strong too! Right Misty."

"Yeah~!" smiles Misty. "It took Love here forever to beat me. But we got to bond over it!"

"Misty~ Please don't say that in front of others," pouts Love.

"Are you two going out?" asks Lass.

"No!" yells Love. "If I ever wanted a girlfriend I wouldn't pick someone like her! It would be someone more like you. Oh! I have three more people to face, right~? Better say good-bye now."

Love walks on and Misty just stares at her.

"What?" asks Love.

"Why would you say something like that?" asks Misty.

"Look, I'm sorry I said you weren't my type, but it's true. You're... to free," says Love with a shrug.

"Not that!" says Misty.

"What do you mean then?" asks Love as she looks at her.

"I mean... why would you say something like that to a girl like that?" asks Misty.

"Because it's the truth. And I don't want to see a girl cry. So if I have to tell them more of the truth aand keep others then that's fine. She was really dedicated and tried hard," says Love as she thinks about it. "I would like that in a relationship with my boyfiend."

"I'm #3!" yells a young boy. "You ready for this?"

"I was born ready," laughs Love as she takes out Chu-Chu.

"Rattata!" yells the younster as he throws out a pokemon. Rattata uses quick attack and Chu-Chu attacks back with a thundershock. From another quick attack and thundershock, Rattata faints.

"Way to go Chu-Chu! And congradulation on your level change!" says Love with a smile.

"Ekans!" yells the youngster.

"Chu-Chu, one shoot," says Love.

"Pi!" says Chu-Chu in agreement.

"Three words, You're only going to say three words?" asks Misty.

"Well, now it's seven," says Love with a shrug.

"Well aren't you a sarcastic one," says Misty with a glare.

"Thundershock!" says Love as she diverts her attention to back to the battle. Ekans then wraps around Chu-Chu and starts to squeeze the life out of him. Chu-Chu manages to shock ekans one more time. With another thundershock and Ekans faints. Chu-Chu falls to his knees also.

"Zubat!" says the youngster.

"You don't have to push you're self Chu-Chu, Sure or Tapi would gladly take over for you," says Love as she looks down at Chu-Chu.

"Pika pi!" says Chu-Chu as he gets back up.

"Are you sure?" asks Love.

"Chu!" says Chu-Chu with a smile up at Love. Love smiles down at him.

"Then thundershock," says Love with a shrug.

"Supersonic," says Youngster.

"Oh please no, please~!" begs Love. Love opens her eyes to see that the supersonic failed.

"Ya-hoy!" yells Love. "Now lets finish this with a thundershock!"

With that zubat faints at the youngster runs up to it. "Ow! That actually hurt," says the Youngster as he tries to pick up the zubat, only to be shocked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you," says Love. "But it was a good battle. I thought that I might have been finished. Then I would have to come back and beat you all over again. Did it about five times for Misty."

"Did you really?" asks Misty as she looks at Love in shock.

"Thank you for remembering who I am," says Love with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't need to mean about it," says Misty with her cheeks puffed out.

"I'm #4!" says an energetic girl as she bounces forward. "Getting tired? We have a drink for you."

"I rather just have a battle," says Love. "But maybe later. Chu-Chu, can you handle this one also?"

"Pi!" says Chu-Chu.

"I'm intrusting it to you," says Love with a happy smile.

"Pidgey!" says Lass as she throws out a pokeball. Chu-Chu gets the ball rolling with a thundershock, but Pidgey quickly counters with gust. Another thundershock makes pidgey faint.

"You did really well Pidgey!" says Lass with a smile.

"So did you!" says Love with a smile. "Never count the trainer out! You're Pidgey was really strong!"

"Well... you should see how strong Nidoran F is," says Lass with an energetic smile. Chu-Chu comes out with a thundershock, quickly followed by another one. Nidoran gets up and charges at Chu-Chu, tackling him. Another Thunderschok from Chu-Chu and it can barely get up.

"Chu-Chu! One more attack and she'll be down for the count!" says Love with an energetic jump.

"Chu?" asks Chu-Chu with a tilt of his head.

"Trust me," says Love. "You'll make it through this battle."

Nidoran F growls at Chu-Chu and Chu-Chu thundershocks Nidoran F. Nidoran F then faints.

"Told you~! You did great!" says Love.

"I lost too!" says Lass with tears in her eyes. Love quickly runs up to her and wipes away her tears.

"Now don't cry," says Love as she looks into Lass's eyes. "You look so much better when you smile and are energetic. Where's that energy that was a the beginning? How that energy got me scared. Tears turn me off though. But they look good on you!"

"T-thank you," says Lass as a blush come on.

"Hey, did you see a guy name Blue around here?" asks Love.

"Maybe," says Lass with a mischevious smile," says Lass.

"Well... I shouldn't be telling you this but my last girlfriend dumped me for him. Apparently his a better guy then I was," says Love with a smile. "Why don't you try it out?"

"Why?" asks Lass.

"Because I only want the best for you," says Love. "And I believe that he can be the best for you."

Love then walks away with Misty looking at her.

"What?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"You're such a player. Then you just hand them off to your best friend, someone you love," says Misty. "What's wrong with you?"

"His sister intrusted me with his love life and I never go back on what I do," says Love.

"The man who falls in love with you won't have to worry when you," says Misty. "You better find someone who's loyal to you and loves you more then himself."

"But finding someone like that is one in a million," says Love with a laugh. She then turns to Misty and pouts, "We're not looking for someone for me, but for Blue. For Blue!"

"Ok!" says the next guy on the bridge. "I'm #5! I'll stomp you!"

"Preying on the weak," says Love with a laugh.

"I see that Misty is with you. How weak can you be?" asks the guy.

"He's kinda weak," says Misty.

"Oi! No one asked you!" shots Love.

"He just did," says Misty as he points at the guy.

"Let's just battle!" says Love. "Chu-Chu! Let's do this!"

"Pika!" says Chu-Chu as he runs in front of Love and sparks up. The guy throws out Mankey. Chu-Chu starts the battle with a thundershock. Mankey counters with a scratch which makes Chu-Chu faint.

"Chu-Chu!" yells Love as she runs up to the pikachu and holds him in her hands. She gives a reassuring smile to Chu-Chu, "You did very well. But don't get too comfy because we're going to train even harder when I go back to the Pokecenter~! So be prepared!"

"Chu~!" says Chu-Chu as he falls asleep.

"That's a good boy," says Love as she pets his head. She then takes a pokeball from her belt and throws it to reveal Sue. Mankey karate chops Sue which makes sure that she can barely get back up. Sue then scratches Mankey. Another karate chop makes Sue faint.

"You did good also Sue," says Love as she returns Sue back into the ball. She throws out Tapi to finish Mankey off.

"One hit wonder! Destroy him!" yells Love. Mankey tries at a low kick, but it was a little too low. Tapi tries confusion, which makes mankey faint.

"I knew you could do it~!" cries Love as she jumps up and hugs Tapi tightly.

"Whoa! Too much!" says the young trainer.

"If you can't take the heat then you shouldn't have stepped into the fire!" yells Love, pumped up.

"That doesn't make sense," says Misty as she starts to judge her.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" says Love as they continue on.

"Congratulations! You beat our five contest trainers!" says the final guy. "You just earned a fabulous prize! Here's a nugget!"

"Nugget! I've got a nugget~!" says Love as she shows Misty the sparkly gold rock. She then looks at the mysterious rock in her hand and says, "What's a nugget?"

"It gives you money," says Misty. "It's worth alot so you don't have to worry."

"By the way, will you like to join Team Rocket?" asks the guy.

"What?" asks Love.

"We're a group dedicated to evil using Pokemon!" says the guy. "Want to join?"

"What? That sounds terrible!" says Love. "I won't ever want to join you guys."

"Are you sure?" asks the guy.

"What part of no isn't understandable to you!" yells Love.

"Come on, join us!" says the Rocket.

"I guess it's the 'oh' part. But it also could very likely be the 'n'," says Misty.

"I'm telling you to join!" says the rocket as he grabs Love's arm tightly. "OK, you need convincing! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

"We'll see about that!" says Love with a smirk. She throws out Tapi as the Rocket throws out Tapi. Tapi starts the attack off with confusion. Ekans then wraps around Tapi and squeezes as to not let go. One more confusion from Tapi and ekans faints.

"Zubat! Finish this!" yells the Rocket.

"Confusion Tapi!" yells Love as she points at the Zubat. Zubat then uses leech life with a counter attack from Tapi. That was the end of zubat.

"Arrgh! You are good!" says the Rocket.

"Well you aren't!" says Love with her tongue sticking out.

"With your ability, you could become a top leader in Team Rocket!" says the rocket.

"Or you're just a small fry!" says Love with a cheerful smile.

"You're stabing him with love," glares Misty.

"Shuuu! Don't say things like that!" says Love. "Oh! I have to go back to the pokecenter!"

Love then turns around and runs back to town.

"Love! Wait up Love!" yells Misty as she runs to catch up with Love. She then quickly turns around on her heels to face the others. "I'm sorry for the defeat. And I'm sorry about Love's bad manners but he acts on impulse and impulse alone. I guess that's why he's so strong."

They all comfort Misty with sweet words and she turns to follow Love.

Misty enters the pokecenter, trying to find Love. "Did Love come here?" asks Misty to the front desk.

"No sorry, I haven't see Love yet," says Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you lost her?" asks Red as he walks towards the storage station behind when he overheard the conversation. Misty blushes as she sees him.

"H-h-hi! I'm the gym leader here, Misty," says Misty.

"I know who you are," says Red with a sweet smile. "But do you know where Love went? It's kind of easy to lose her and we didn't end on good terms last time and I wanted to apologize to her."

"Why do you keep calling him a girl?" asks Misty, starting to get jealous.

"Do you not know that Love is a girl?" asks Red with a blank look.

"I know, just how do you know?" asks Misty.

"I accidently walked into the room as she was changing," says Red as he rubs the back of his head in embarresment.

"He has been told that he must always check the charts before entering the room," says Nurse Joy. "I'm just hoping that when he did that he would learn his lesson."

"So that means you walk into other rooms with cross-dressers," says Misty with a tilt of her head.

"No," says Red. "It was only that once. But man was it worth it."

"What are you talking about you prevert!" yells Love as she bursts in and throws something straight at Red's head.

"Love~!" says Misty as she looks at the black-haired cross dresser.

"Oh Misty! I found something!" yells Love as she shows Misty her new pokeball.

"What is it?" asks Misty.

"Fushi! My bulbasaur," says Love with a smile.

"You got a bulbasaur!" says someone from behind.

"Yeah!" says Love as she turns around with a happy smile. She then freezes as her childhood friend arrizes.

"Why do you always get the good things?" asks Blue.

"You know this player Love?" asks Red.

"He's my childhood friend," says Love as she turns around.

"He doesn't know... does he?" asks Red as he glares at Blue.

"No, so don't you dare tell him," threatens Love.

"He didn't see?" asks Red as he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course he didn't," whispers Love. "You're the only one that has seen them."

"Is that what Nurse Joy meant when..." says Misty.

"Yes," says Nurse Joy as she looks down at the ground. "We are truly ashamed about that."

"Well don't be," says Love as she looks off towards the distance. "People look at each other naked all the time."

"You saw him naked?" asks Blue as he looks at Red. "So... what was _it _like?"

"It?" asks Red. "Oh! _That! _Well... nonexistant."

"Red!" yells Love as she grabs him in a head lock.

"Did you want me to tell him the truth?" whispers Red with a smile.

"Well..." says Love, "That's not the issue here. That is like the pride of a boy! Oh so I heard. Never understood that about a boy."

"You two seem to be very chummy," says Blue.

"Why do you care?" asks Red. "Ow! Ow! Ow! You're choking me Love!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Love with a smile she then pulls tighter. "How is this?"

"I think you might kill him," says Misty as she looks at her newly painted nails.

"Shut up Misty, this is a personal battle," says Love.

"And who beat you seven times?" asks Misty.

"And who was beatened last?" asks Love.

"You want to go again!" yells Misty.

"Please, no one fighting," says Nurse Joy.

"Okay Nurse Joy~!" says Love with a bright smile as she lets go of Red. A girl then comes up, it was one of the girls Love beat.

"Love~!" calls the girl. Love's freezes as the girl comes up and hugs Love really tight.

"I missed you so much!" says the girl.

"Really?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you," says the girl.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking... but who are you?" asks Love.

"Love!" yells Misty. "Don't be rude to someone who's confessing their love to you!"

Love unclentches her arms from around her waist and looks her in the eyes. She smiles down at the girl with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry. I'm absent-minded and act on impulse. I don't know how I would act if I was in a relationship with you because you deserve someone who will embrace you and tell you a hundred times that he loves you and I just can't do that," explains Love. "But I know he's still out there for you. I just wish that you can see how much you're worth, and how undeserving I am."

"But that's why I love you! Because I also see how much I don't deserve you also," cries the girl.

Love just laughs. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh at you," says Love. "But we're just so similiar that it's comedic! That's why I'll give you to someone I know will give you a romance that makes you feel good."

She passes the girl off into Blue's arms.

"L-love! What are you doing!" studders Blue as he looks at the girl in his arms.

"Helping you find love~!" says Love with a cheerful smile.

"I don't need you're help, I can get a girl if I want to!" yells Blue.

"Can you? Can you get a girl if you want? Can you Blue?" asks Love with a skeptical glance.

"Of course!" says Blue angry. A boy then comes in with his friends, speaking very loudly.

"I should release this charmander!" says the boy. "That's because I haven't raised it well..."

"So you're just going to get rid of it!' yells Love as she turns to the boy.

"What?" asks the boy as he looks at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What gives you the right to get rid of a life, to throw someone's future away because you didn't do the one thing that was in your job description?" asks Love as she walks over to the boy. "You're a patetic trainer if you just want to get rid of something that you think is worthless. You don't have to have potentional to be something great, you just have to have passion. Something a small fry like you wouldn't have."

"What did you say?" asks the boy as he forcefully shoves Love away. Love just laughs and rolls her eyes. She's pissed now. Love then grabs the boy's shirt collar and pulls him in really close. She then leans in really close to her ear.

"You'd hit a girl? What a bad boy," whispers Love into his ear. His eyes grow wide. "Karma's a bitch!"

Love then punches the boy in the face and a pokeball falls out of his hands. Love stoops down and picks it up.

"Drop that you bitch! What do you think you're doing?" asks the boy.

"You don't want it? That's what you said right?" asks Love with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Well I don't want you to have it!" says the boy.

"Like a boy who's just lost his favorite toy to his best friend. It's really quite cute. Annoying, but cute," says Love as the boy stands up.

"You better watch you're back. Not to meantion sleep with one eye open," says the boy.

"You promise?" asks Love with a sweet, but pissed smile. She then walks away, glaring.

"Wait! Love wait!" yells Misty as she follows Love. "What was that!"

"I hate people like that most of all! Pretending to be god just because a life is inconvient to them," says Love. "Those people are the worst."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Billy's House**

Love stretches out her arms as she looks up at the sky. "What a beautiful day for an adventure."

"What do you mean?" asks Misty as she looks at Love.

"Well... I got two new pokemon and I want to try them out~! I can't wait!" says Love as she dashes across the bridge. She runs into the tall grass and starts searching for things. A bellsprout then pops out.

"Hito! Use ember!" says Love. Bellsprout the wraps its vines around Hito and squeezes and squeezes. Hito then is able to get out and uses ember twice more. Bellsprout then tries to grow. Hito then comes over and scratches bellsprout to make it faint.

"Way to go Hito!" says Love. "And you grew a level~! Way to go!"

"Local trainers come here to practice," says the youngster as he throws out a rattata. Fushi then pops out and rattata uses hyper fang, instantly killing Fushi.

"Fushi!" yells Love as she runs over to Fushi. "Oran~! Please just finish this!"

"Nido!" grunts Oran as he comes forward. Oran uses tackle and Rattata counters with a pathetic sand-attack.

"If you're trying out a strategy, it won't work! I'll wipe the floor with you before you can pull your next attack!" laughs Love. "Tackle again Oran! We're so close~!"

"Tail Whip!" yells the young trainer.

"What did I just tell you!" yells Love.

"I don't think yelling at the trainer will help you win," says Misty.

"Who says I was yell?" asks Love. "I'm being passionate!"

Rattata uses quick attack and Oran feels it. Oran shakes his head and charges at rattata, making him faint.

"Way to go Oran!" squels Love.

"Spearow! Come out!" yells the younster.

"Let's finish him Oran!" smiles Love. "Poison sting!"

Spearow tries to growl at Oran, but fails epically. Love covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Oran just takes this oppertunity to use poison sting, which poisones Spearow. There was a fury attack by Spearow, which damaged Oran's health drastically.

"You think you can beat this punk Oran?" asks Love as she looks at Oran.

"Ni nido!" huffs Oran as he glares at Spearow.

"Thought so!" smiles Love. "Well, finish it however you want to."

Oran lets a poison sting fly which makes Spearow faint.

"Well... you're decent," says the youngster with an aproving nod of his head.

"You were too!" says Love with a big grin as she waves him good-bye.

"Where are you going!" yells Misty as she tries to catch up with her.

"The next one!" yells Love. "I want to get this over with!"

"Hi!" yells a girl as she walks in front of Love. "My boy friend is cool!"

"Why should I care?" asks Love, annoyed.

"Love," says Misty. "Be nice."

"She's the one who came up to me," says Love.

"Nidoran M! come out!" yells the girl as she throws our a pokeball.

"Dora! Show him what a real woman can do!" yells Love. Dora tackles Nidoran M, but was quickly countered with a horn attack.

"Oran! Avenge her!" yells Love as she throws out Oran. Oran uses double kick, which might not have been the smartest idea because Nidoran M came back with a horn attack, which made Oran faint.

"Another~!" whines Love as she falls to her knees, crying to the sky. "I just want to win! Tapi~! Please do something!"

Tapi confidently flys out. She starts off with confusion, and also finishes, making Nidoran M faint. Lass threw out Nidoran F, starting to get serious. Tapi attacks with confusions, weakening it severly.

"Almost~!" says Love as she jumps to her feet, "one more attack! One more attack!"

Nidoran F uses growl, which helped her out, because it weakened Tapi's tackle. Nidoran F countered with a tackle of her own, which made Tapi angry. Tapi finished off with a tackle, defeating Lass.

"I'm in a slump," says Lass, almost depressed.

"Why don't you cry to your boyfriend about it," says Love as she sticks out her tongue.

"I lie~! I don't have a boyfriend!" cries Lass as she falls to her knees.

"Well... I-I'm... I really... Why would you do something like that!" says Love, as she gets over her shock.

"The girls crying for Pete sakes!" says Misty. "You could be a little nicer Love."

"Yeah, yeah." says Love as she waves her hand.

"Love, your name is Love?" asks Lass.

"You know who I am!" says Love excitedly, starting to get a big head.

"Yeah, this boy who came here said that you were looking for a girlfriend," says Lass, starting to get excited. "Will you be my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry..." says Love as she quickly tries to think of something. She then puts her arm around Misty and pulls her close. "But I'm already dating someone. You would definantly be my second choice! Hands down! But... I just love my little Muffin Top so much. Off!"

Misty had punched Love in the stomach when she said Muffin Top. "Yeah," says Misty with a forced smile. "We just can't get enough of each other."

"Yeah... hehehe," says Love with a shaky laugh. They leave Lass with Love clutching her stomach tightly.

"What'cha go and do that for!" whispers Love.

"A Muffin Top is the fat that spills over your pants!" scowlds Misty, angry.

"Oh right.. I remember seeing that," says Love as she thinks about it. She then smiles brilliantly as she says, "So that's where I got it from!"

"Don't say that so cheerfully!" yells Misty, really angry. Not just angry but _really _angry. The only way Love knew how do defuse this tention was to laugh.

"Oh, we have to stop by the pokecenter before we continue. I don't want to leave my friends from meeting Billy," says Love as she looks at her pokeballs.

"Cha~!" says Chu-Chu happily.

"Hey you!" says a little boy as he walks up to Misty and Love. "My Dad took me to a great party on the S.S. Anne at Vermilion City!"

"That's great," says Love sarcastically. She didn't see the reason why this youngster was telling her this.

"That means I'm the best trainer ever!" says the boy as he shows her a pokeball.

"Ahrg! Not another battle! I'm all battled out brat! Fight Misty!" says Love as she pushes Misty in front.

"Oh no! I already paid my dues, now it's your turn!" says Misty with a smile.

"I just want to go to the pokecenter!" groans Love as she sulks up to the battle zone.

"Slowpoke! Get 'im!" yells the youngster.

"Not slowpoke!" says Love. "Then this battle will take forever!"

"But!" says Tapi as she flies out, starting with confusion, but the damage wasn't very high.

"Now I'm depressed," says Love as she curls up into a ball.

"Chu chu! Pikachu pik pika chu!" says Chu-Chu, trying to energize Love.

"No, there's no going back for me!" says Love. "Just do whatever you want!"

"Is he okay?" asks the youngster as he looks down at Love.

"Who knows," shrugs Misty. Slowpoke then returns Tapi's confusion with a confusion of its own.

"Ahhh! Come on!" says Love as she rolls on her back and looks up at the sky.

"Quiet acting like a baby and fight already!" yells Misty.

"It isn't worth it, Tapi's strongest attack doesn't affect it and I'm almost out of pokemon," whines Love.

"Then quit," says the youngster with a smirk.

"Never!" yells Love as she pops up. "I rather give up my sole then quit!"

Tapi uses poison powder to poison Slowpoke. "Way to go!" yells Love. "That's the way to think on your feet!"

"It's 'use your brain'," says Misty.

"I'm pretty sure it's used both ways," says Love.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a brain!" counters Misty.

"That really wasn't necessary," says Love, almost shocked but mostly disappointed in the lame comeback.

"Pay attention to the battle!" complains the youngster. "Use confusion Slowpoke."

"Ha! Slowpokes poisoned you idiot!" laughs Love. Tapi follows with a tackle and Slowpoke counters with confusion again. Tapi repeats the tackle with Slowpoke repeating confusion.

"Learn a new move stupid!" yells Love.

"You use a new move!" yells the youngster back.

"I have moron!" yells Love.

"Hey! Enough with the name calling," says Misty.

"Oh," says Love as she realizes what has happened. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever idiot," pouts the youngster. Tapi then continues the battle with confusion, which slowpoke copies. Another confusion from Tapi and another confusion from Slowpoke. Tapi then faints because she lost stanima.

"That was awasome Tapi!" says Love energetically. "I wish all my pokemon would fight like that!"

"Butta~!" moans Tapi happily as she closes her eyes.

"You deserve a rest," says Love with a smile as she returns Tapi. "Chu-Chu! Avenge your comrade!"

"Pika!" says Chu-Chu, with a determined voice as he rushes into battle in with a thundershock. Slowpoke instantly faints.

"I should have started with you," says Love as she hangs her head in embarressment.

"I'm not mad!" yells youngster, clearly mad.

"You're not mad! _I'm _not mad! No wait..." says Love as she thinks about it. "No, I am mad!"

"Here," says the youngster as he hands her her prize. Love looks at it for a second and wraps his hands around it.

"You keep it," says Love with a smile.

"I don't want your stupid money! Take it!" says the youngster as he shoves it at Love.

"I'm going to lose it anyways," says Love as she hands it back and leaves. "Take care."

"If you think I'm going to hold your money for you! You're dead WRONG!" yells the youngster. "Come back here and take it!"

Love just continues on, ignoring him. "Why didn't you take the money?" asks Misty.

"Because I feel bad for calling him names," says Love with a pout as she looks at everything but the diraction of Misty. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

_Ding _goes the doors of the pokemon center.

"Hey! Love! You're back!" says Red as he greets her happily at the door.

"Hey Red~!" says Misty happily.

"You two not going to cause another ruckus, are you?" asks Red with a smile.

"Of course not!" says Love. "I feel like a moron after that."

"It was really quiet pathetic," says Misty.

"No one asked you," sniffles Love.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood," laughs Red. Nurse Joy then walks out from the backroom and smiles sweetly at Love.

"Welcome back! Do you need your pokemon to be healed again Love?" asks Nurse Joy.

"Yes please~!" says Love sweetly as she hands her the pokeballs. Nurse Joy walks back in the back room for a few seconds.

"Thank you! Your pokemone are fighting fit!" says Nurse Joy as she returns with her pokeballs. Pikachu then jumps onto Love's shoulder and nuzzles up against Love.

"You and Chu-Chu have gotten really close," says Misty.

"Yeah, but I think we need to stop that," says Love as she looks at Chu-Chu questionningly.

"But it's so cute!" says Misty as she tries catching up with Love.

"Not when there's a 7000 volt battery next to your ear," says Love as she tries to get away from Chu-Chu. "Are you sure we got the right one?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your pokemon!" says Misty.

"Yeah... but..." says Love as she looks at Chu-Chu.

"Oi! You there!" says a boy as he walks up to Love. "I'm a cool guy. I've got a girlfriend!"

"Why do people keep telling me about their life stories! I don't care!" yells Love.

"Well I'll make you care!" defies the boy. "Rattata! Come on out!"

"Dora! Destroy him!" yells Love. Rattata comes out with a tackle, knocking Dora off-guard. Dora quickly gets back up and scratches Rattata. Rattata returns with a hyper-fang. Rattata then uses a tackle.

"You can't do two moves!" yells Love.

"Can, and did," says the Jr. Trainer with a smirk.

"Scratch Dora! Scratch!" yells Love and the enemy's Rattata faints. A big smile grows on Loves face. "Good job Dora~! Now lets do that again!"

"Ekans!" yells Jr. Trainer. "Use wrap."

"Crap," says Love, noticing her mistake. For three turns, ekans was coiled around Dora. Dora finally bite him and he released his grip.

"Let's fight back Dora!" yells Love, energized. Dora just growls at Ekans and Love hung her head. "I feel like we should ahve went with the offensive on that one."

Ekans uses poison sting on Dora, but it's not very effective. "Ha!" yells Love. "You're really stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" asks the boy.

"It didn't do much damage," says Love with a laugh. The Jr. Trainer just looks at her funny and scratches while the boy is destracted. Ekans uses leer, which caught Ekans off-guard. Dora uses scratch, but Ekans counters with wrap.

"Not again~!" whines Love. "Fight it! Fight it!"

This time the wrap only lasted one turn before Dora was able to scratch her way through. Ekans counters with leer and Dora scratches again, making Ekans faint.

"Way to go~!" cheers Love as she pats Dora on the head.

"Nido! Nido!" purrs Dora.

"Aw, darn," says the Jr. Trainer.

"What? Not so cool now, eh?" asks Love with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up! I really do have a girlfriend!" yells the boy.

"Whatever," says Love as she puts her arms behind her head to support it as she walks off.

"You really shouldn't be so rude Love," says Misty, getting mad.

"It's fine, that's how this game works," says Love.

"It really isn't," says Misty. "Like all games you're suppose to have good sportsmanship."

"I'm battling pokemon, not playing basketball," says Love as she glares at Misty

"My friend has cute pokemon," says a girl as she blocks Love's path. "I'm so jealous!"

"I don't care!" yells Love. The girl looks a little taken aback at this sudden outburst from Love.

"Love!" says Misty. "I told you to be civil!"

"I'm going to make you regerate those words!" yells Lass as she throws out an Oddish.

"What'da mean you don't have any cute pokemon! That one's so cute!" yells Love, almost confused.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yells Lass.

"Do I?" asks Love. "Come on Dora! Let's show her how cute we can be~!"

"Nido!" grunts Dora.

"CUTE~!" squels Lass. "That pokemon's so cute."

"N-nido...rina," says Dora, embarressed.

"What do you have to be embarressed about? She's calling you cute," says Love as she looks at Dora.

"Nido!" puffs Dora.

"Even though she's cute, me and Oddish are battle ready! absorb!" yells Lass. Dora counters with scratch, but Oddish absorbed again, gaining strength from Dora. Dora lashed out with another scratch. Oddish replenishes its energy, trying to continue to fight.

"You know, I quite like the move absorb, not against me," says Love as she watches the move. "Because it takes points from your opponent and gives them back to you. It's both offensive and defensive."

"Why aren't you paying attention to the battle!" yells Misty.

"Oh right!" says Love. "Dora, use scratch!"

Oddish absorbs Dora's energy again, this time taking a little bit more the expected. As Love notices this, she sharply intakes a large breath, hoping that it was only for this move, not that Oddish was getting stronger. Dora shakes it off and scratches Oddish.

"One more scratch Dora!" cheers Love. "We can do it!"

And Love was right, Oddish fainted in the next move. "Good job Dora~!" cheers Love. "Just two more and we'll finish her!"

"Pidgey! Let's go!" yells Lass. Pidgey sprung out of the ball, already starting its quick attack. Dora is ready with a scratch to counter. Pidgey glares at Dora and flaps it's wings vigorously, creating Gust. Dora tries very hard to continue to fight and scratches again, startling pidgey so much that she get's an opening to attack again with another scratch. Pidgey finishes the battle with a gust, making Dora faint.

"You did really well Dora!" says Love as she strokes the fainted Nidorina. "i'm so proud of you! Now you should be able to rest. Oran wil take care of you. Fushi! Let's get 'im!"

Fushi is greeted with a gust of wind from Pidgey, but she's strong. She quickly shakes it off and tackles Pidgey down.

"You did it!" cheers Love. "You're first take-down! How does it feel to be a winner!"

"Fu!" says Fushi happily.

"Oddish, let's beat them!" says Lass.

"Another Oddish! You have _two _oddishes!" says Love in shock.

"Oddish isn't that rare of a pokemone Love," says Misty. "Actually, it's quite common in these parts."

"So it seems," says Love, fasinated. "Right! Fushi, return! You did well but I don't want to risk it. Oran! Let's show them how Nidorinos do it!"

"NIDO!" yells Oran as he pops out. He was out for revenge for Dora. Oddish didn't waste any time before absorbing Oran's health. He countered with horn attack. Oddish sucked the life points from Oran again with Oran giving him another horn attack.

"This is it Oran! One more move and its dead even if they use absorb!" says Love. "That is if it's an offensive move."

Oddish does counter with absorb, but just as Love predicted, even with tackle, oddish fainted.

"We did it! We beat her!" cheers Love.

"I'm not so jealous of my friend anymore," says Lass. "I'm jealous of you."

"Don't be," says Love with a smile. "I worked hard to get these pokemone the the way they are now. If you work just as hard I beat you'll get pokemon who are even stronger and cuter then mine!"

"Promise?" pouts Lass.

"With all my heart," swears Love. "see you."

"Bye," says Lass quietly.

"Why do you always do that?" asks Misty.

"Do what?" asks Love.

"Say those things to girls even though they don't mean anything to you," asks Misty.

"Because I know what it's like to not be noticed by the guy you like, or any guy at all really," says Love with a smile. "So I think it's important for girls to know that they even though guys are shallow and mean doesn't mean that they need to change themselves for boys."

"I wanted a simple explination, not a monolog," glares Misty.

"My bad," laughs Love. "Oh look! There's a house!"

Love runs up to the house and sees a really expensive computer with two big metal things in the back of the room and a pokemon standing there. Chu-Chu bounds over to the pokemon and looks it over, sniffing it and poking it.

"Hey! I'm not some chew-toy! Get away from me!" yells the pokemon.

"PI!" cries Chu-Chu in shock.

"KYAAA!" screams Love in unison.

"What was that?" asks Misty.

"Hiya~ ! I'm a pokemon... Wait! No I'm not!" says the pokemon, a little confused himself. "Call me Bill. I'm a true blue Pokemaniac! Hey! Watch where you put that thing!" he yells at Chu-Chu as Chu-Chu starts sniffing him again. "That thing's cold!"

Love just looks at him funny.

"What's with that skeptical look? I'm not joshing you," says Bill.

"'Joshing me?'" mocks Love.

"Look! I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a Pokemon!" says Bill. "So, how about it? Help me out here!"

"Sure! I'll always help a friend in need," says Love with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Was that sarcasm?" glares Bill.

"Was what sarcasm?" asks Love.

"That comment," replies Bill.

"I-I don't think so," says Love.

"Well then!" says Bill, instantly getting cheerful. "When I'm in the teleporter, go to my PC and run the Cell Separation System!"

Bill then walks to the teleporter and Chu-Chu follows behind him.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" snaps Bill as he looks behind him.

"Pika," says Chu-Chu sadly. Bill walks a into the teleporter, but before Chu-Chu could follow him, she was stopped.

"Chu-Chu! Don't go in there," says Love, not looking up from the computer. "Where is it? What file am I suppose to click?"

"I think Tell Preperations," says Misty as she points to a file.

"Are you sure? What about this one? Bell Simulation?" asks Love as she squints to read the computer.

"Or it could be Sell Sanitation," says Misty.

"I think that's it," says Love as she moves the mouse to the file.

"CELL SEPARATION! CELL SEPARATION! Don't click anything else except Cell Separation!" yells Bill from the transporter.

"Found it!" calls Love happily as she moves the mouse to cinitiate Teleporter's Cell Separator. Stuff starts to make noise and lights start to blink and there is this mysterious buzzing coming from the front of the house.

_Bing! _calls the machien, then a handsome young man steps out of the machien. Chu-Chu was shocked and faints.

"Yeehah! Thanks, bud!" calls the man as he stretches. "I owe you one!"

"Then give me a pokemon," says Love as she stretches out her hand with a serious face.

"LOVE!" scolds Misty.

"Hum... No, sorry, I can't do that," laughs Bill. "But I can show you my pokemon collection!"

"Does that mean a battle?" asks Love.

"Of course," says Bill.

"Then I refuse," says Love as she shakes her head and waves her hand.

"Why not?" asks Bill.

"Because I rather not make you look like an idiot," says Love.

"You're a feisty one," laughs Bill. "But I've got to thank you...Oh here!"

"A pokemon!" says Love as she gets excited.

"No. Even better!" says Bill excited. "This might do it."

Love looks down at the S.S. Ticket in her hand, very unentertained. "Is this to the S.S. Anne?" asks Love drily.

"Yeah!" says Bill.

"I don't want it," says Love as she hands it back. "Give me a pokemon instead."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," says Bill.

"Then I want to trade this for a pokemon," says Love, still with the ticket extended.

"I'm not giving you a pokemon!" yells Bill.

"Fine, you don't have to get snappy," says Love as she flinches. She throws the ticket in her bag.

"You really shouldn't throw things away before you know what they are," scolds Bill. "That cruise ship, the S.S. Anne, is in Vermilion City."

"Why should I care?" asks Love.

"Because all its passengers are all trainers!" yells Bill.

"Ahg! More battles! Aaaah! Why can't I just be the master already," groans Love as she looks at the ceiling.

"That's not how it workds Love, or else everyone would be a master," says Misty.

"No, not everyone, just me," says Love.

"What gives you the right to be a master and not everyone else?" asks Misty.

"Because I'm the best!" says Love.

"You only beat the second gym leader and you're already ready to call it quiets, some trainer you are," says Misty.

"Not quits! Just easy!" says Love.

"Look! Just go to the stupid ship! They invited me to their party, but I can't stand fancy do's," explains Bill. "So I want you to go in my place."

"So I'm doing you another favor?" asks Love. "Now you owe me two pokemon."

"I don't owe you squat! I was thinking since you want to try to be a trainer you could go instead of me," explains Bill.

"I hate water," says Love as she turns to leave, over her shulder she says, "So that is now three pokemon."

"That wasn't very nice of you," says Misty as they walk out together.

"Yet I was the one stuck with doing another task," says Love. "And I'm even more angry that he's making me go because he doesn't want to do it."

"So you're not going to go?" asks Misty.

"Heck no! I'm going no matter what!" says Love.

"But you just..." says Misty.

"I made a commitment and I'm sticking with it, even if they don't hold up their end of the bargain, I should do everything in my power to hold up mine," says Love as her pace quickens. "Because if you can't trust the word of someone then you have no right say your someone who is amazing, because to be amazing is to shine brightly and prove who you are. And that's my word to you~!"

"You know, every time I talk to you it always ends up as a monolog," laughs Misty, loving to see Love shine this bright. Misty could have sworn for a second that Love had wings, and they didn't look bad.

Misty looked closely at Love and noticed that there really was something missing. It wasn't her hair, it wasn't her height, those seemed to be perfect for Love. Misty tilts her head as she tries to figure it out.

"What?" asks Love, shocked.

"I'm trying to think of what's missing," says Misty, trying to remember how she had saw Love in the past. That's when it hit her. The wings, that's what was missing. "An angel on earth!"  
"What?" asks Love.

"That's what you are!" says Misty. "I was trying to think of what's missing, and it's your wings!"

"My wings?" asks Love.

"You're angel wings!" explains Misty. "You don't have then because your an angel on earth."

Love just laughs. She laughs so hard that she starts to cry. "Stop it! Stop it! You're killing me!" laughs Love.

"I'm not joking!" says Misty, getting mad again.

"Right, right, and you're a goddess!" laughs Love.

"Have you not heard the stories!" yells Misty.

"You're high," laughs Love as she continues to walk.

"It's true! It's true!" yells Misty.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's Uncle," laughs Love.

"It's true," repeats Misty. "Why don't believe me?"

"Because I'm as pure as everyone else in this world, if not more tinted," explains Love. "The last person on this earth who was an angel would be me."

_**So I was thinking of making another fan fiction based off of Chu-Chu and the others. What do you think? Comment or PM me, just get in contect. If no one agrees then I'll just not do it, and you'll never know the story of Chu-Chu and the others.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Traveling to Vermilion City**

"Look at this mess!" yells a guy from a house that was destroyed.

"What was that?" asks Love as she rushes over to the house.

"LOVE! Don't just run off!" scolds Misty as she tries to catch up with her. Love bursts into the room and runs into a gorgeous girl with long, brown hair.

"KYAA~!" screams the girl as they both go down on the floor. Love spins around so that she got the full blow of the fall.

"W-what are you doing here!" yells the girl.

"April! April! What happen! Was it Team Rocket again!" yells her Dad as he rushes into the house.

"Where did you come from!" yells Love, getting a shock.

"Possible from that giant hole in the back of the house?" asks Misty as she polietly walks in. She then quietly calls out, "I'm coming in."

"Gym Leader Misty!" says April as she pushes Love off and quickly rushes over to her as Chu-Chu leaps over to Love, checking to make sure she wasn't injuried.

"Who did this?" asks Misty as she looks around at the trashed house. "What happened?"

"It was Team Rocket," says the father, with a stern look.

"They must be trying to Dig their way into no good!" says April.

"That's clever," mutters Love under her breath. Misty glares at her before she diverts her attention back to the family.

"Can you explain what happened?" asks Misty with a tilt of her head.

"Those miserable Rockets!" yells the man as he kicks a chair. "Look what they did! They stole a TM for teaching pokemon how to Dig holes! Do you know how much it costed me!"

"I know it was a great lost sir," says Misty.

"But I'll get it back for you!" yells Love. "Don't worry sir! I can handle it!"

"Who is this punk with you Misty?" asks the father as he points to Love.

"This is the trainer I have decided to take under my wing and teach," says Misty with a pleasent smile.

"Leave it to me," says Love with a brilliant smile as she puffs out her chest. "I can do it!"

Love then rushes out through the hole and follows the yellow brick road. "Love! LOVE!" yells Misty as she follows Love. She then turns around, remembering her manners and bows to them, "thank yoou for your time. Love! Don't just rush off!"

A man with a black outfit and bright red trimming on it. "Hey!" yells the guy. "Stay out! It's not your yard!"

"It's not your yard either!" yells Love. "So why are you here then?!"

"Huh? Me?" says the guy. "I'm an innocent bystander!"

"So am I," counters Love as she crosses her arms. Now she was getting frustrated.

"Don't you believe me?" asks the guy.

"No," says Love simply.

"Che!" snaps the rocket. "Let's show them machop!"

"Dora~!" calls Love as she throws out the Nidorina. "Let's show 'em!"

"Karate chop, machop!" yells the rocket.

Love tries not to laugh at this pathetic rhythm as Dora counters with scratch. Machop uses karate chop and almost destories Dora. Dora uses double kick, hitting the enemy only two times. There was another karate chop from Machop. Dora counters with scrate and Machop deals out another karate chop. Dora gives another double kick, twice. One more karate chop and Dora goes down.

"Dora!" calls Love as she quickly runs to pick up the fainted Nidorina. "Tsk! Oran! Show them they can't mess with us!"

Oran uses a horn attack and machop goes down without a fight. "Yah- hoo~!" calls Love, she then winks at him, "That's the power of Love!"

"That was actually really clever," says Misty, impressed.

"Oran~!" calls Love as she runs up to Oran and hugs him. "Congrats to your level up~! Now let's keep going!"

"Drowzee! Let's go!" yells the Rocket. "Use pound!"

Oran uses horn attack and is countered by drowzee. Oran continues with his horn attack and drowzee was able to disable Oran's tackle. Oran then uses horn attack yet again. Drowzee faints to the ground.

"Two for two!" says Love as she does a pose. "That's what I call a win!'

"Stop! I give up! I'll leave quietly!" yells the rocket.

"Why are you yelling at me?" asks Love, confused. "I only beat you. Wait! That means that you need to give me the TM! Give! Give!"

"Ok! I'll return the TM I stole!" says the rocket as he reaches into his pocket and hands over the TM. "I better get moving! Bye!"

"See you?" waves Love as the rocket dashes off.

"You did it!" says Misty shocked as she looks at the TM in Love's hand.

"That's right~! And you guys thought I couldn't do it!" laughs Love.

"I always believed in you," says Misty with a laugh of her own. "Because if it's Love then it would be alright!"

"Of course!" says Love as she gives a big, brilliant smile. She then remembers something quickly, "OH! I have to do something!"

"Love!" yells Misty as Love quickly runs off. Misty then sighs as she scolds angerily, "why am I always running after her?"

"I'm just going to return this!" calls Love over her shoulder as she flashes the TM. "I told the man I would and I never go back on my word!"

Love then runs into the father as she flies through the hole.

"Oi! What are you doing punk!" scowls the father as he looks at Love.

"I got it!" says Love with a smile as she shows the TM.

"Wow!" laughs the father.

"What's so funny!" says Love with a puff of her cheeks.

"I just figured, what's lost is lost! I decided to teach Diglett how to Dig without a TM! I didn't need it any way!" laughs the father. "So as a thanks, I'll give it to you!"

"Really?" asks Love as she sits on her rear and looks at the TM. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" says the father.

"Thank you old man!" yells Love as she smiles happily. She was so excited.

"Love!" yells Misty. "This seems to be the only way to Vermilion City. We should go!"

"Wait!" calls Love. "I want to make sure my pokemon are okay before I leave, so I want to go to the pokecenter before we leave."

"The... pokecenter?" asks Misty. Her eyes then grow wide, hopeful, "So we're going to see Red again?"

"I guess," says Love with a shrug.

"Then what are we waiting for!" calls Misty as she rushes off towards the pokecenter. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Cheater!" yells Love as she dashes towards the pokecenter. Her and Misty are elbowing each other and trying to get ahead, laughing and having fun. Both fall forward as the automatic doors open, laughing in a heap.

"You're back!" says Red happily as he notices that it was Love who came in.

"Need to recharge my friends," says Love with a smile.

"I will take those for you," says Nurse Joy as she takes her pokemon and goes into the back room.

"Hi Red~!" says Misty as she rushes up to Red and smiles cutely up at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Red, polietly looks at Misty, even though he doesn't want to.

"We're getting ready to go to beat the next gym leader!" says Love as she's starting to get pumped up.

"Your always going to be like this, aren't you?" laughs Red.

"Of course!" says Love with a smile. "Because this is who I am! And this was who my father... was... and..." her smile quickly vanishes as she mentions her father.

"Are you okay?" asks Red, as he starts to get worried.

"Of course! Of course!" says Love energetically. She couldn't be getting down now. She had to keep her energy up so that no one would be burdened with her burden. Love just laughs. "Totally fine!" she replies with a happy smile.

"You're pokemon are all healed Love~! Thank you for comeing!" says Nurse Joy as she returns.

"Pi pika pi!" says Chu-Chu as he jumps onto Love and snuggles up to her cheek.

"Are you going to do this every time?" asks Love as she giggles when Chu-Chu's fur tickled her cheek.

"Pika~!" squels Chu-Chu with a happy smile.

"I'm taking that as a no... hopefully," says Love as she sighs.

"Well... I guess we have to go," says Misty, downcasted.

"Come on! Come on!" says Love as she pulls at Misty's arm.

"A-actually," says Misty, embarressed. She looks at the ground as a blush covers her cheeks.

"What is it?" asks Love.

"I-I want to s-stay with Red," says Misty.

"What?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"I don't want to leave his side! He makes me feel happy and he makes me laugh! I want to stay with him!" says Misty. "I-I think I love him!"

"You don't love him," says Love, almost depressed.

"What?" asks Misty.

"I know you can't love him!" yells Love.

"Why is that!" yells Misty, angry.

"Because people lie to themselfves' all the time. They don't understand what love really is," says Love, she then gives a sweet smile. "But I don't doubt that you have feelings for him. So I'll support you with all I have." Love grabs her hands and smiles up at Misty. "So I give you my blessing~!"

"I don't need your blessing," says Misty, a little confused at the conversation.

"Well you've got it anyways!" yells Love as she angrily points at Misty.

"T-thank you?" asks Misty.

"Well... I guess I'll be seeing you," says Love with a happy smile. She waves good-bye to Misty and Red as she leaves the pokecenter.

"Love. Love wait!" says Red as he tries to catch her.

"Please don't go!" says Misty as she grabs onto his shirt, trying not to let him go. She looks down at the ground, embarressed as she says, "Please stay with me."

"I'm sorry," says Red with a sweet smile. "But I can't. I like someone else."

"It's Love isn't it?" asks Misty, hurt.

"Yeah," says Red quietly.

"I can make you forget her! I can make you love me!" says Misty.

"Misty... please be resonable," says Red with a smile. "Every time you say 'I love you' I'll think of her, and not a day would go by when I won't think of her. She's pretty hard to forget about."

"I know you're right..." says Misty. "But that won't stop me from trying!'

"We'll see," laughs Red.

Love stretches her arms as she looks at the three choices before her. If she jumped off the cliff on the right side of the fence then she'll be in Cerulean City, the path leading to the left needs cut. Then there are the steps.

"Well," says Love as she looks down at Chu-Chu, if we go the wrong way then it would be easy to come back up," she says with a smile. "So we should take the stares."

"Chu?" asks Chu-Chu.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" yells Love.

"Pika pi chu," says Chu-Chu

"No one asked you to follow me!" snaps Love.

"Piika."

"Well of course I meant besides Professeur Oak."

"Pika."

"You know, you really need to stop pointing fingers mister!" yells Love as she puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. "It's quite rude!"

"Pika.. pi?" asks Chu-Chu.

"Oh! Let's just go!" says Love as she stomps down the stairs.

"Chaaa~!" calls Chu-Chu as he tries to catch up with Love. Love then quickly freezes in her tracks and looks at the ominous building in the middle of no where.

"Piikkaa~," says Chu-Chu, unsure of the road ahead.

"Lets go," says Love with a definant nod of her head.

"CHA!" says Chu-Chu in shock. The place was very scary and wasn't to be trusted. Chu-Chu didn't think that this was the best idea Love's every had, and she's had some pretty stupid ideas.

"What are you waiting for?" asks Love, waving from inside the house.

"Pika! Chu Chu! Pika!" yells Chu-Chu as he tries to follow Love. If he couldn't get her to see the errors of her ways, he could at least protect her. As Chu-Chu enters the house, he notices that Love was already having tea was a strange man. "PIKA!" yells Chu-Chu.

"Don't worry, don't worry," laughs Love as she waves her hand. "He's okie-doki!"

"Hello!" says the man with a big smile. "What a fine looking Pikachu you have. I am the man who runs this Daycare!"

"Me and the Daycare man were having a conversation about leaving one of our friend here, what do you think?" asks Love.

"PIKACHU!" yells Chu-Chu in angry.

"That can be appranged," says Love with a nod of her head.

"Pika! Pi!" yells Chu-Chu.

"Of course I'm listening to you! You're yelling in my hear for heaven sakes!" yells Love.

"Pi..." says Chu-Chu, skeptical.

"Of course I do!" yells Love.

"I'm sorry to intrupt, but we were in the middle of a transaction," says the Daycare man.

"Oh right!" says Love as she searches for something in her pockets.

"Pika!" says Chu-Chu.

"Would you like me to raise one of your pokemon?" asks the Daycare man as he watches Love.

"Hold on!" says Love as she shows him one finger. "Wait a sec, its right here... one second. Here it is!"

Love pulls out Tapi and hands her over, shakily. She really didn't want to, but it was for Tapi's own good. "Please take care of her."

"Very well," says the Daycare man with a nice smile. "I'll look after Tapi for a while."

The two exchange the pokemon and Love bows to him. "Thank you for your time."

"Come see me after a while," says the Daycare man.

"Of course!" says Love with a brilliant smile. "I won't be long! Bye-bye!"

Love quickly runs out of the Daycare with Chu-Chu jumping onto her shoulder.

"What an odd boy," says the Daycare man as he watches Love. The pokeball in his hand starts to shake and he looks down at it. "What?" he asks as he puts the pokeball up to his ear. "Not a boy... but a girl!... How odd indeed. Hohohoho! I'll have to keep an eye on her, now don't I?"

"I know you're on guard duty! But why can't I get through!" yells Love as she slams her hands on the counter. "Dude! I ask for so little of you and yet you can't even follow through with that!"

"Look dude!" yells the guard as he coughs. "Gee, I'm thirsty... Ah! This road is closed!"

"Why are the roads closed!" yells Love.

"That's on a need to know bases," says the guard as he pushes Love back.

"Fine, fine!" yells Love. "I'm going! Sheesh!"

Love walks around the little area in front of the guard's post. A building to the left side of the path not to far away. "Chu-Chu! Let's try this!"

"Pika~!" sighs Chu-Chu in exhaustion from Love's shoulder.

"It'll be fine! It'll be fine!" says Love with a big smile. She rushes through the path. "Look at this! It's so awesome!" She bursts through the door at the other side to be bathed in sunlight.

"Look! We made it!" yells Love to Chu-Chu.

"Pika!" yells Chu-Chu, angry.

"No, it's fine," says Love as she waves him off. She then starts to run threw the field of long grass.

"I've never seen you around!" says a boy as he steps in front of Love.

"That's because I'm..." says Love before the boy cuts her off.

"Are you good?" asks the boy with a tilt of his head.

"Of coruse I am!" says Love, offended.

"Butterfree!" yells the boy as he throws out a pokeball and a butterfree flies out. "Then let's just see how good you really?"

"Dora!" yells Love as she throws out a pokeball. Butterfree pours sleeping powder over Dora and she falls asleep.

"Come on! Wake up!" yells Love as she shakes Dora. But Dora continues to sleep. Butterfree tries to use stun spore, but it doesn't work. "Wake up! Wake up! Please protect me!" cries Love as she shakes Dora. Butterfree tries to use super sonic, but it fails. Butterfree uses supersonic again, but this time it made Dora confused.

"Oh come on! She's already asleep! Why make it even more difficult!" yells Love as she tries to wake Dora up again. "Please get up! Please get up!"

Butterfree continues to try and use supersonic, but it fails every time. "Stop it already you idiot! It obviously won't work!" yells Love, "So give it up!"

"Nido?" asks Dora grogly.

"Dora~!" says Love happily. "You're awake! Good morning!"

"Rina!" says Dora as she jumps to her feet, ready to fight. Butterfree uses sleep powder before Dora could get an attack in.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!" yells Love.

"A battle's a battle," says the bug catcher with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you're not doing anything!" yells Love. Butterfree continue's its supersonic attack, relentlessly trying, and failing. Dora then shakes its head awake once again and jumps to her feet.

"Come on! Please stay up to destroy this butterfree," prays Love. "Please stay up long enough to destroy this Butterfree!"

Butterfree tries another Supersonic, but it failed once again.

"Thank you Lord!" cries Love. Dora uses scratch and Butterfree lets a fine layer of sleeping powder cover Dora again.

"I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" yells Love. "Return Dora! Let's show them Chu-Chu!"

Butterfree tries to use Sleeping powder again, but it doesn't affect Chu-Chu. "This is our time! Let's advance Chu-Chu!" cheers Love, feeling a change in the tides for her. Chu-Chu lets out a thundershock. Butterfree shakes it off and uses sleeping powder.

"I HATE THAT STUFF!" yells Love as she crouches down and falls backwards on her bottom. "I don't even want to deal with this!"

Butterfree uses supersonic and confuses Chu-Chu. "Of course you'll do that you jerk. You should just quit now," says Love as she places her face in her hands.

"What was that!" yells the boy.

"Well, you haven't been effecting me at all besides you putting my pokemon to sleep, everything else you're just trying to confuse me, which is pointless," says Love.

"Butterfree! Supersonic!" yells the boy. "Show them who's boss."

"Oh~! So scary~. It had not effect idiot," says Love.

"Again! Do it again!" yells the boy as he starts to stomp his foot.

"Surprise, surprise," says Love, unenthusiactic, "not effective. And for forty more turns, it would be the same thing."

"Then why don't you quit?" asks the boy.

"Because I can't," says Love with a shrug.

"Then neither can I!" yells the boy.

"So over this," says Love as she falls back on the floor and starts to lay there.

"CHA~!" yells Chu-Chu as he jumps up.

"You woke up!" yells Love as she springs up. Butterfree then uses supersonic again, not effecting Chu-Chu.

"Try to use thundershock Chu-Chu!" yells Love. Chu-Chu looks around in confusion, and seems to run into the ground.

"I just want to go to Verilion City~!" cries Love as she falls to the ground. "Please keep fighting for the both of use Chu-Chu~!"

"Pika!" says Chu-Chu, determined.

"Thank you~!" says Love, almost as if she is drowning into the water. Butterfree then uses supersonic.

"Let's get ahead Chu-Chu!" yells Love. Chu-Chu looks around and runs into some wall. "You've gotta be kidding me~!"

Butterfree uses stunspore on Chu-Chu and he get's paralyzed.

"Come on! He's already confused, no more~!" cries Love. "I just want you're monnnneeeeyyy!"

Butterfree tries to supersonic but it fails. Chu-Chu then is able to counter with thundershock. "Yes! Let's go!" yells Love. Another failed supersonic is casted by butterfree and Chu-Chu used thundershocked, but there is only one point left.

"We are so close! We have to attack again!" yells Love. Butterfree confuses Chu-Chu with Supersonic again, which means that he once again ran into a wall.

"With this! you'll kill yourself before you make Butterfree faint," says Love with a sigh. "Why does this always happen to me? This would have never happened to Misty or Blue..."

Chu-Chu tries to use thundershock, but manages to hit itself. "YOU FAIL AS A POKEMON!" yells Love.

"Cha~!" says Chu-Chu as he rubs his wounds. "

"Look Chu-Chu," says Love as she looks into his eyes. "You have two points left and he has one point left, and you can at least_ try _to hit Butterfree. Can you at least try?"

"Pi...pika..." says Chu-Chu, uncertain. He shakes his head to get the confusion away, but he is still paralzyed. Butterfree tries to use supersonic, but it fails. Chu-Chu then thundershocks Butterfree so that he faints.

"You did it~!" cries Love happily as she spins Chu-Chu around. "I didn't think you could do it!"

"Pika," says Chu-Chu, angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," laughs Love as she puts him on her shoulder. "Now just rest it off."

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu as he snuggles up against her cheek.

"Oh! And Chu-Chu?" asks Love. "Are you awake."

"Pi~!" cries Chu-Chu.

"Well," says Love as she heads down the path. "I just wanted to say, congradulations on level 20!"

"Pika," says Chu-Chu, confidently.

"Of course, of course you could do it! I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you," syas Love.

"Chu~!" thanks Chu-Chu.

"You're welcome," says Love with a smiles.

"Me?" says a girl as she stands in front of Love and twirls her hair. "Well, ok! I'll play!"

"I don't want to play with you!" says Love a she tries to walk past. "But you're so persistant. Come out Pidgey!"

"Oran! You're the only one who can do this!" calls Love as she throws out her pokeball. Pidgey starts the battle off with gust. Pidgey then uses quick attack before Oran can even start his attack. Oran quickly gets to his feet and uses horn attack. Pidgey uses another quick attack and the last move is Oran's horn attack, making pidgey faint.

"Pidgey! Let's do this!" calls the girl.

"You already called out Pidgey!" cries Love.

"I have two," laughs the girl. Pidgey kicks sand into Oran's eyes, making Oran's accuracy fall. Pidgey then seconds with a quick attack. Oran tries to use horn attack, but he misses. Pidgey uses another quick attack and Oran uses a critical horn attack.

"One more and she's dead!" cries Love. "Let's do this!"

Pidgey uses quick attack and leaves Oran with four points. Oran tries to use horn attack, but he missed.

"Don't get discoraged! We might be able to still do this!" cheers Love, starting to get worried. Oran finishes the game with horn attack.

"Pidgey!" calls the girl.

"I thought you said you only had two!" cries Love in shock.

"I guess I lied!" says the girl as she sticks out her tongue.

"I'll teach you what happens to you when you lie!" yells Love. But before she can finish with her threat, Pidgey uses gust and makes Oran faint. Chu-Chu shakes off his fatigue and stretches. Pidgey uses gust and makes him faint.

"Oh man~!" cries Love as she falls backwards. "I am lucky! Since with all those levels, you're Pidgey is still on level 16, but I have a level 14 Bulbasaur, level 12 charmander, and level 17 sleeping Nidorina~! I should at least try Dora."

On the field, Dora is just laying their, sleeping. "Thought so," says Love as she falls back on her back. Pidgey kicks sand into Dora's face, which shouldn't work, but it seems to have decreased her accuracy. Pidgey then follows with a quick attack. Pidgey then uses gust and Dora wakes up, angry. She scratches at Pidgey, which didn't do that much damage. Pidgey kicks up sand to decrease Dora's accuracy again. Dora huffs and Pidgey just uses quick attack again. Dora scratches at pidgey. Pidgey uses quick attack and Dora tries to scratch, but misses. Dora, angry now, tries again, but the irritating sand in her eyes was too much. Pidgey seems to snicker, and kicks more sand into her eyes. Dora tries to scratch at Pidgey, but misses. Pidgey tries to kick up sand, but it seems to miss. Dora tries to scratch again, but Pidgey has found a new patch of sand and throws more sand into jail. Pidgey then uses quick attakc and Dora scratches pidgey, doing much damage. Dora tries to scratch again, but misses and Pidgey throws sand into Dora's eyes. Pidgey then uses gust and Dora's left with seven points left.

"Come on!" cheers Love. "We can do this! Just consintrate Dora!"

Dora tries to scratch, but misses yet again.

"Argh! That always works in the movies!" cries Love. Pidgey then uses gust and makes Dora faint. "Fushi! Please save us!"

"Fu fu," says Fushi with a smile. Pidgey uses sand-attack and Fushi counters with vine-whip, but it fails. Pidgey uses gust and Fushi uses vine-whip again, this time hitting it's target. Pidgey faints and Fushi ends up victorious.

"Fushi! We did it!" cries Love as she picks up Fushi and hugs her. "Please! Let's do this more often!"

"Just didn't work!" cries the girl.

"Of course!" says Love with a smile. "That's because you're playing in the big leagues now! Though you're really girl for such a young girl. Color me impressed!"

"Did you really like it!" says the girl.

"Yeah, if you'd of had a few more pokemon, I would have been toasted! I'm kind of glad you only had three!" laughs Love.

"Well don't get too chummy!" calls the boy next to the Jr. Trainer. "Because I'm you're next opponent!"

"Crap," says Love, disheartened. She then clasps her hands together and starts to pray.

"Spearow! Let's go!" cries the boy.

"Fushi~! Please defeat him," cries Love, uncertain. Spearow uses fury attack to start off the battle, hitting Fushi three times. Fushi then uses leech seed, covering Spearow with seeds.

"Yes! Let's try and defeat him!" cries Love. Spearow uses fury attack and makes Fushi faint.

"Hopefully you can do something Hito," wishes Love as she throws up the pokeball. Spearow uses leer, which doesn't help Hito's defense level. Fushi's Leech seed, gave Hito an extra boost of energy, though he doesn't need it. Hito uses ember also, making some damage. Spearow uses fury attack also, hitting Hito three times. With the leech seed, Hito gets eleven points left. Hito uses ember and Spearow starts growing yellow (he's life bar that is). Spearow uses peck and kills Hito.

"Yep, seemed to know this was going to happen..." says Love as she faints.

"Where am I?" asks Love as she slowly opens her eyes. She sits up in her be to see that she's surrounded by Chu-Chu, Dora, and Oran, all sleeping.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Love as she gently strokes Dora's back.

"Cha," says Chu-Chu as he twitches his ear.

"Come on! Wake up please!" begs Love as she shakes Chu-Chu.

"Oh!" says Misty as she walks into the room with a bright smile. "You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake!" cries Love as she shows her muscles. "It's going to take a lot more then that to get me down!"

"I'm just happy you're up!" says Misty happily. Love then pushes the covers off of her and gets out of the bed in her bra and underwear.

"I still can't believe that you're pretending to be a boy right now," says Misty as she watches Love put on her clothes.

"Well... it just seemed easier then have to do all the paperwork for the government for our weekly payment and even for me to become a pokemon trainer. It was just the right thing at the time, and we've really haven't regretted it," says Love with a shrug as she buttons up her blue jeans.

"I wish I could be like you, just slip in and out of genders with ease," says Misty as she takes her legs close to her chine and sets her face on them. "Sometimes I hate being a girl."

"Don't worry," laughs Love. "You get the option of putting on a dress and letting all the heads turn!"

"I guess you're right," says Misty with a sad laugh. The door opens again as Love puts on her hat.

"Love!" cries Red as he enters the room. Misty seems to jump when she hears his voice.

"Red! Long time no see!" laughs Love as she takes the pokeball from his hands and returns Oran and Dora.

"You know, you're Nidorina, Nidorino and Pikachu all wouldn't leave you're side," says Red with a smile. "They must really respect you."

"Or really like food!" laughs Love. "If it wouldn't be for me, they would still be scavaging for food."

"I... guess that's true," says Red as he thinks about it.

"Well..." says Love as she walks past and pats Red's shoulder. "Have a great day! See you later."

"Love!" yells Red.

"Yeah?" asks Love as she looks at Red. Red then pulls her close to him and hugs her tightly. A surprised look enters eyes. She didn't have a clue what was going on. Chu-Chu looks up with giant, shocked eyes, not knowing what was going on.

"Please return to me safely," says Red.

Love just laughs and pushes, gently away from him. She then looks up at him with an almost mischevious smile, "Of course I won't~! I alone come here when most of my pokemone are hurt or I've fainted! Either way I'm not going to be so healthy! That's why I'm glad to be with you! Because you are the person who can heal me! Thank you!"

Love bows and then runs off with Chu-Chu following.

"Love. Love!" yells Red, but he was ignored in vain as she leaves the pokecenter.

"Pika!" yells Chu-Chu.

"I can't slow down!" yells Love.

"Pika pi!" yells Chu-Chu.

"No! Just hurry up!" yells Love as she starts to run faster.

"Kachu!" yells Chu-Chu, angry.

"Sorry!" laughs Love as she runs through the Underground Tunnels. "Can't stop destiney!"

"Pika pi pikachu!" yells Chu-Chu.

"Of course that makes sense!" yells Love.

"Chu?" asks Chu-Chu.

"Yes!"

"Chu, chu?"

"Yes really, really!"

"Pika."

"Of course I'm sure!" yells Love as she bursts into the light.

"Pika pi pika pi chu," says Chu-Chu.

"Because now I have my whole party healed, not two beginners waiting as a last result," says Love.

"Huh?" cries the boy as he looks at Love, throwing his arm out into the road to stop her. After Love hit it, full force she fell backwards on her back. "You wanted to talk to me?" asks the boy with a smirk.

"Let's have a rematch!" cries Love as she jumps to her feet.

"I would like to wipe you with the floor again," says the boy with a confident grin on his face.

"Come on! Show me if you dare!" cries Love with a smile. "I wasn't even fully loaded, but now I am. Care to test your skills?"

"But! I already beat you!" cries the boy. "Why do I have to beat you again!"

"Care to double or nothing?" asks Love as she throws up a pokeball into the air.

"Pi pika pi," says Chu-Chu as he looks at the boy on her shoulder.

"I don't know if he's a pidgey or not, we'll have to see," says Love.

"Of course I'm not a pidgey!" cries the boy, offended. "Spearow! Show them how much I don't care!"

"Dora! Let's fight fairly this time!" calls Love as she spins and throws Dora out.

"Nido!" grunts Dora, pumped up. Spearow starts off with a fury attack, hitting only three times. Spearow uses Fury attack, hitting Dora five times. Dora counters with scratch, which doesn't effect Spearow as much as they wish. Spearow tries to use fury attack again, but Dora was able to dodge it and coutner with double kick, kicking spearow twice. Spearow uses Leer, making Dora's defense fall. Dora uses double kick to get ahead and making Spearow faint, which works.

"Raticate! Let's show them our strength!" yells the boy, starting to sweat. Love just laughs.

"Let's murder them," says Love as she glares at the two.

"Rina!" puffs Dora. Raticate starts the battle off with quick attack. She then seconds it with tail whip, which failed. Dora scratches at raticate and raticate respondes with tail whip, which makes Dora's defense fall. Dora uses scratch, and bearly damages Raticate. Raticate makes Dora faint with hyperfang. Fushi then comes out of the pokeball.

"I'm sorry I called you out," says Love as she pets Fushi and smiles at her. But I know that you can do it.

"Fushi," grumbles Fushi, not wanting to faint again. Raticate uses tackle and Fushi uses vine whip. A quick attack from Raticate and Fushi is left with nine points. Fushi sprinkles leech seed on the field. Raticate then uses hyper fang, the final move for Fushi, before making her faint.

"Oran! Avenge your fallen comrades!" calls Love as she throws up Oran's pokeball. Raticate starts off the battle with tail whip, weakening Oran's defense. Oran then takes some of Raticate's energy with Fushi's leech seed and continues with his horn attack, making raticate faint.

"Way to beat them!" calls Love as she picks up Oran. "And you're getting closer to Chu-Chu! You're already on level 19!"

"Nido!" says Oran happily.

"I didn't start it this time!" cries the Jr. Trainer, as tears roll off his cheeks and onto the ground.

"Don't worry!" says Love as she looks at the boy and pats him on the head. "You beat me the first time, that's something right? Let's just say... you're a Senior Jr. Trainer!"

"What does that even mean!" cries Jr. Trainer.

"Don't think too hard about it," says Love with a laugh. "I just wanted you to know that it was fun!"

Love waves good-bye to the trainers as she enters Vermilion City. She looks at the path she had just finished taking and the road ahead of her.

"Why do they always send me all the way back to the starting line when I could have been transfered a few steps this way?" asks Love, confused.

"Pika!" squels Chu-Chu. "Pika pi pikachu! Pika."

"Well... I wound too have gone back!" cries Love, angry now.

"Pika?" asks Chu-Chu with a tilt of his head.

"Of course!" says Love as she puffs out her cheeks and marches ahead. "That's how it works right!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- S.S. Anne**

"This is the S.S. Anne," says the person standing in front of he boat. "Excuse me, do you have a ticket, sir?"

"Ya," says Love as she searches her pockets for the ticket. She then flashes the ticket towards the guard and he nods his head.

"That's great! Welcome to the S.S. Anne!" cries the guard cheerfully.

"Thank you," says Love as she bows to him and walks into the boat. She walks into the first room, trying to find where she was suppose to be.

"You pup!" yells an elderly, well-dressed man as he gets up from his chair in the back of the cabin, angry. "How dare you barge in!"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get to my cabin," says Love, scared.

"Nidoran M! Let's teach this young man some maners!" yells the old man.

"I don't want to fight!" cries Love.

"Then this will be easy," says the gentleman. "Horn attack!"

"What!" yells Love. "I don't even have a pokemon on the field!"

"Nido!" yells Dora as she jumps out of her pokeball and protects Love.

"Dora!" yells Love.

"Nido ni nido," says Dora with a smirk. Dora then goes and uses scratch. Nidoran M then uses poison sting. Dora uses double kick twice, not effecting him very much. Nidoran uses tackle and Dora uses scratch. Nidoran M uses double kick and Dora counters with scratch. Nidoran M chages and Dora and tackles her down. Dora shakes it off and counters with the same attack. Nidoran M uses horn attack, which leaves Dora with six points left. She tackles Nidoran M and leaves him with one point. Nidoran M uses poison sting, only taking two points from Dora. One more tackle from Dora and Nidoran M faints.

"Nidoran F! Come out!" yells the gentleman. With a double kick from Nidoran F and Dora faints.

"Oran! Get back at them!" yells Love as Oran comes out. Oran starts with a poison sting which Nidoran F counters exactly. Oran lunges at Nidoran F and uses horn attack while Nidoran F feels confident in her poison sting. Oran likes the impact of horn attack, but Nidoran F decided to use double kick. Oran makes the final blow with a horn attack, making Nidoran F faint.

"Humph! You rude child!" yells the gentleman.

"You're the one who attacked me!" yells Love.

"Ba! Just get out of here!" yells the gentleman as he pushes her out. Love then walks into the door next door where there was a girl changing.

"Kyaa!" yells the girl as she hides in her closet. "Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry!" says Love as she tries to dodge pillows being thrown at her head. She walks into the next room to see a little girl, a father and a pokemon.

"Wow!" says the father as he looks around the cabin. "A cruise is so elegant, yet cozy!"

"Daddy, we have a guest," says the little girl as she points to Love.

"Well don't be shy!" says the father with a joyly smile. "Come in!"

"Thank you! I'm coming in," says Love quietly as she walks in.

"Lookie! Lookie!" says the little girl as she shows Love her wigglytuff. "I always travel with Wigglytuff!"

"Puup pupuu!" laughs Wigglytuff with a joyful smile.

"It's nice to meet you too!" says Love with a smile of her own as she shakes Wigglytuff's hand. "And this is my Chu-Chu, I never go anywhere without him."

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu as he waves to Wigglytuff and the little girl.

"So why are you here?" asks the guy.

"Because one of my friends told me I had to," says Love.

"Well... Then just enjoy it!" laughs the guy.

"Yeah!" says the girl as she looks up at Love and puts her hand in Love's. "Enjoy it like me and daddy!"

"How old are you?" asks Love as she crouches down to look into her eyes.

"Six~!" says the girl cheerfully. Love deeply inhales and blinks back her tears.

"Charish these memories with your dad," says Love as she looks deeply into the little girls eyes, trying to get the message through. "Because you don't know when you'll get to see him away."

"Of course I will~!" says the girl with a brilliant smile.

"Good girl!" says Love with a smile of her own. Love then gets up to leave. She then stop at the door and Chu-Chu falls back to the ground from the sudden stop.

"You know... you remind me of what I use to be when I was litttle," says Love sadly. "I hope you're life doesn't turn out as I do."

She then walks out of the room and enters the next one.

"I love pokemon! Do you?" asks a boy as he rushes up to Love.

"Of course I do!" says Love.

"Then show me!" laughs the kid. "Nidoran M! Let's get 'em!"

"Oran! Let's show them what a _real _pokemon can do!" yells Love as she throws out her pokeball.

"Nido!" grunts Oran. Nidoran M then tackles Oran and Oran counters with a horn attack. Another tackle from Nidoran M and a horn attack from Oran. Nidoran M Shakily stands up and lunges at Oran. Oran then gives a final horn attack and makes Nidoran M faint, defeating the youngster.

"Wow mister! You're great!" says the youngster happily.

"You were too!" says Love. "keep up the good work~! Your Nidoran M is really strong also! I was afraid that you could have beat me! You could have if you wanted to, since your Nidoran M is a level 21 and all."

"What?" asks the youngster with a stupid look.

"Never mind," says Love with a laugh. She then finds a a TM on the ground, and she picks it up.

"Wow! Look at this Chu-Chu!" says Love as she shows the TM to him.

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu as he tilts his head.

"Now let's go and see what else is in this place!" laughs Love as she runs to the next room. There was a well-dressed man in there.

"Hi, may I come in?" asks Love as she knocks on the already opened door.

"Ssh!" hisses the gentleman in a whisper. "Don't talk so loud! I'm a global police agent! I'm on the trail of Team Rocket!"

"That's so cool!" says Love as she starts to get excited. "Can I help!"

"No no no! Now get out before you ruin my cover!" says the guy as he pushes her out of the room. "You're team Rocket's number one enemy so if you are seen talking to me, there's going to be issues!"

"Sorry," says Love with a bow. "Please take care of it!"

"Thank you very much," whispers the guy with his own bow. Love continues on, entering into another door. There was clinking of forks and silverwear and men with white caps walking around.

"Hello?" asks Love.

"You, mon petit! We're busy here!" yells one chief as he pushes her out of the way.

"My little?" asks Love as she translates the french phrase he uses.

"I saw an odd ball in the trash, trainer's like that stuff don't they?" asks the guy as he points to the rows of trash cans.

"Thank you! I'll check it out~!" laughs Love. Love rushes over to the trash cans when she runs into another chief.

"I'm so busy that I'm getting dizzy," says the guy as he passes out onto her shoulder.

"Um... excuse me," says Love as she gently hits his cheek.

"Don't worry," says a beautiful girl as she takes the chief off of her shoulder. "I've got him. I'm Lana by the way."

"L-love," says Love as she bows to the girl. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah, I'm the assistant," says the girl with a beautiful smile. "What do you do?"

"I'm a trainer~!" says Love enthusiactically. "I'm going to be the number one trainer!"

"Well it was nice to meet you pre-fame before I can't get an autograph," says Lana with a sweet laugh. "Do you mind?"

Lana hands her a napkin from her apron and a pen. Love takes it and signs her name on it.

"Thank you~! And I'll be rooting for you," says Lana with a smile.

"Now I'm counting on that," laughs Love with her own smile. She walks without looks and runs into another chief.

"Er-hem! Indeed I am le Chef!" says another chief. "Le main course is Salade de Salmon! Les guests may gripe it's fish again, however! Try it! Try it!"

"Of course!" says Love as she stuffs her face with Salade de Salmon. "This is so good!" says Love with big eyes. "So you really are the real deal!"

"What do you mean?" asks the chief.

"Well... you seem like you don't know very much so I was skeptical about if you really were the Chef."

"Why you!" yells the chef.

"Do you have any more?" asks Love as she shows him her empty plate.

"i'm sorry, we're all. Out!" says the Chief as he hostily takes the plate away.

"Oh! There's some over there!" says Love as she rushes over to the table.

_Snivel... sniff... _Love looks to se a chief crying over a trash can.

"What's wrong?" asks Love as she goes over to him..

"I only get to peel onions..." says the guy as he continues to snivel.

"Don't worry! If you continue to work hard then you might work up to head chief!" says Love enthusiactically. She then spots something in the trash can.

"Oh look! There's a great ball!" says Love as she almost jumps into the trash can to retreave the ball. "Now I can catch stronger pokemon more easily!"

"Pika!" says Chu-Chu happily. There was two chiefs that were talking to each other about pokemon, which caught Love's attantion.

"Did you hear about Snorlax?" asks one of chiefs.

"All it does is eat and sleep!" says another.

"Just like you!" laughs the first.

"Oi!" says the other as he points his knife to the chief. There was a third chief over the trash can, huming to himself.

"Hum-de-hum-de-ho..." says the chief, as he looks up at Love and smiles brilliantly. "I peel spuds every day! Hum-hum..."

"That's a worthy profession!" laughs Love as she watches the guy hums happily. "I can't wait to have a profession where I'm this happy!"

"Don't worry, it'll come," says the man. "You'll just have to have a positive attitude."

"Positive attitude," says Love, trying to remember. "Got it... have a positive attitude. Don't worry! Count on me!"

"That's a good girl!" says the guy as he pats Love's head. Love smiles up at him when she realizes what he said.

"Girl!" says Love, "But... I'm not.. I'm a guy!"

"Don't worry," laughs the man. "I won't tell anyone about it. Like they'll even believe me! Right Love?"

"H-how do you know about me?" asks Love, scared.

"I was your neighbor for a long time, I came here to look after my boy," says the man. "Does he still not know?"

"Still as oblivious as ever," says Love with a laugh. "And I'm sorry that I didn't recgonize you before, you've just been gone for so many years that..."

"I understand," says the man with a smile. "It's just... after you're father..."

"Please don't say that," says Love. "I can't deal with..."

"You need to talk about it at one point," explains the dad. "I burden that big needs multiple people to carry. You have to..."

"I know!" says Love. "It's just... I don't want people to carry this burden. It's too big."

"I bet Blue would love to learn about that burden," says the man. "You know how he loves to test his strength. If you do that with him."

"Thank you Mr. Oak..." says Love with a happy smile. "But I've got to go!"

"Blue's here you know," says Mr. Oak. "Talk to him."

"I promise!" cries Love as she waves back to him and continues to run. She runs down the hall and up some stairs. She then stops herself and takes a deep breath.

"I knew that this was a bad day to do things," says Love as she quickly stops and takes a deep breath. "I need to just get my head on. She walks into the next room she sees and there, lying on the ground is a bottle of Max Potion.

"Gwoh! Goggoh!" cries a machoke as he stares down at Love.

"I'm sorry," says Love. "Was this yours?"

"My buddy, Machoke here, is super strong! That's why I don't need it," says the guy as he gives a thumbs up.

"So I can have it?" asks Love as she looks at the max potion.

"I guess so," says the guy with a shrug.

"Thank you so much~!" says Love with a happy smile.

"Don't meantion it!" says the guy with a smile of his own.

"Bye-Bye Machoke~!" calls Love as she waves good-bye happily. She walks down the hallway, trying doorknobs and finally finds one that's open. In it is a man and an Ether on the floor. Love looks over at the man and quickly picks up the Ether before he notices and leaves. The next open door also had an item in it. Love couldn't tell what it was from this distance so she got closer to it.

"Us sailors have Pokémon too!" yells a trainer as he jumps in front of her.

"No one said you didn't!" cries Love in shock as she falls back a little.

"Battle me for this!" says the sailor as he shows her the item. She then gives a confident smirk, stands up and looks at him.

"You're on!" says Love as she throws out a pokéball, "Oran! Go!"

"Use wrap Tentacool!" yells the sailor as he too throws out a pokéball.

"Fight it! Fight it!" cries Love, cheering Oran on. For two turns Oran's stuck in Tentacool's wrap until he wrigles out and throws a poison sting his way.

"Not poison sting! He's a poison pokémon for crying out loud!" yells Love as she points at the tentacool. Tentacool then outstretches his tenticals, trying to wrap Oran again, but Oran has gotten smarter. He was able to dodge them correctly.

"Attack!" yells Love. "Anything other than Poison sting!"

Oran gives him a good helping of horn attack, which tentacool tries to counter with supersonic, which failed. Oran attacks with Horn Attack one more time before tentacool faints.

"Way to go~!" cheers Love as she spins Oran around. "Now let's do that again!"

"Staryu!" yells the Sailor. "tackle!"

Staryu spins towards Oran, but flies off after Oran dodges it. Staryu then uses water gun, leaving Oran with three points out of 56 left. Oran shakes it off and lungs at Staryu, using Horn Attack.

"Please beat him, please beat him, please beat him," prays Love to herself. Staryu tackles Oran, this time Oran is too weak to dodge and ends up fainting.

"That was a good run," says Love energtically. "Though I wanted you to beat him! But better luck next time! You know what to do, Chu-Chu!"

"Pika~!" cries Chu-Chu as he gets in front of Love. A thundershock sparks out of his cheeks, leaving Staryu with only one point. Staryu counters with tackle but Chu-Chu uses thundershock again, over roasting Staryu a bit.

"Ok, you're not bad," admits the Sailor.

"Who said I was bad!" yells Love, angry now.

"Here's you're prize," says the Sailor as he hands over the TM 44.

"I get to keep this!" says Love happily.

"Yeah, whatever and all," says the Sailor with a shrug.

"Look Chu-Chu! I got Rest! Rest? That's all I got?" asks Love as she stares at the TM in disappointment. "I thought I'd get something cool like flamethrower or... yeah, wasn't expecting that."

"Look! I don't know why you're complaining!" yells the Sailor as he throws himself on the bed and starts reading a mature magazin. "At least you got it!"

"Because I beat you!" says Love.

"That was just luck!" yells the Sailor, angry.

"I'll show you!" yells Love as she storms out of the room. Before she exits the door she turns around and looks at him. "um... do you happen to know where the captain deck is?"

"Go to the right," says the Sailor, fully ingrossed in his magazin.

"Thanks a ton!" says Love cheerfully as she rushes out of the cabin. She runs up the stair and down the hallway till she finds another flight of stairs. Before she goes up them, she back tracks and leaves the ship to quickly recharge her pokémon. After the recharge, she continues where she left off and dashes up the stair and down the next hall.

"Hey!" yells one of the portsmen as he grabs Love's arm to stop her. "Kids shouldn't be running unsupervised. Where is the person responsible for you!"

_Oh no! _thinks Love as she looks around it panic.

"Pika pi pikachu!" says Chu-Chu as he tries to explain, which fails to happen.

"If you don't have someone supervising you then you will have to be escorted off this ship," says the Portsman.

"I do have someone supervising me!" says Love quickly, not wanting anymore trouble.

"Where?" asks the Portsman sternly. Love then notices a familiar face and points to him.

"Over there! That person is supervising me!" says Love. "I was running so that I could meet up with him!"

"Very well," says the Portsman as he lets go and tips his hat to her. "Sorry for the inconvinance."

"No worries! I would do that same," laughs Love as she waves her hands as the portsman leaves, patroling the deck. Love then looks to see who her guardian is, only to find out that it's Blue. _Crap. _

"Bonjour Love!" says Blue as he walks up to her.

"When did you start speaking french?" asks Love.

"You learn a few things when you're an excellent trainer like me!" says Blue, cocky.

"Okay," says Love as she laughs.

"Never thought I'd see you here though!" says Blue with a laugh. "Did they really invite you Love? Or are you a stoweaway?"

"I'm an excellent trainer too you know! I beat you like five time!" says Love, angry.

"Hey! Where's Misty?" asks Blue as he looks around. "Did she leave you or something?"

"She found love," says Love with a shrug. "Not me love, but like love-love."

"Yeah," says Blue as he looks at her as if she were an idiot. "I got that. Hey! What about you're pokédex? How's it coming along?"

"No where!" says Love excitedly. "You want to see?"  
"No way," laughs Blue. "Because I already got 40 kinds, pal! Different kinds of pokémon are everywhere!"

"I believe in quality over quantity," says Love as she puffs out her cheeks.

"And that's why you're not as good as I am," says Blue.

"I beat you seven times!" yells Love.

"Yeah!" yells Blue. "You want to go again!"

"Can we?" asks Love as she claps her hands together happily. "Oh please oh please oh please oh please!"

"What is wrong with you?" asks Blue as he gives her a weird look.

"I want to see Eevee again~!" cries Love happily.

"Shut him up Spearow!" yells Blue as he throws out Spearow.

"Let's show them how far you came Dora!" yells Love as she throws out Dora's pokéball. Spearow starts the battle off with growl then follows with peck. Dora gives him a weak little scratch.

"No wonder you're always the first to die," says Love as she crouches down, unable to carry the big black cloud above her head.

"Nido!" scolds Dora as she gentle head-butts Love. "Nido nido rina ri rina!"

"If you say that it doesn't mean you can't beat them easily!" yells Love as she points at the opponent. "Who do you think really gets hurt here!"

"Nido," says Dora confidently.

"Well... you too, but I also get hurt! Because I want you to be the best you can be, and I see so much talent in you!" yells Love. "Just fight that much harder! I know you can do it!"

"Rina~!" cries Dora as she gives a happy smile.

"Thatta girl!" cries Love as she jumps up, rearing to go. "Now let's beat him!"

"Are you done?" asks Blue, angry. "Because you look pathetic."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" yells Love. As Dora is distracted, and actually _in _the game now, spearow attacks with pecks. Dora lungs at Spearow and scratches him. Spearow tries to growl at Dora, but Dora just scratches his beak, cutting him off. Spearow pecks at Dora, angry and Dora continues her relentless scratching. Another peck and another scratch from the two. Spearow pecks Dora once again, leaving her with 11 points. Dora shakily gets up, starting to get tired, and lungs at Spearow, scratching him. Spearow finishes if off with a final peck.

"What part of DON'T DIE wasn't understandable!" yells Love as she falls to her knees. She then takes out another pokéball and prays over it before she throws it. "Please get him Fushi."

Spearow starts the attack off with peck and Fushi tried using leech seed, which was easily evaded by Spearow.

"Use something that's more Air-attack friendly!" yells Love. Fushi nods and Spearow strikes with peack while Fushi uses vine whip, which wasn't _that _effective. Spearow finishes Fushi off with peck and Love groans.

"Can't one of you beat him!" yells Love. She throws out Hito in hopes that he will win. Spearow starts off the fight with growl and Hito digs a hole.

"You're an idiot," laughs Blue as he sprays some potion on Spearow. Hito comes up and uses dig on Spearow, which doesn't affect him!

"Aw~! Come on!" says Love as she stomps her foot. Spearow uses fury attack, four times, leaving Hito with 17 points. Hito counters with ember, which doesn't do much. Spearow uses peck that takes the last seventeen points of Hito. Love then starts to cry.

"W-what's wrong!" says Blue.

"I... I don't know!" wails Love. "I don't want any more of them to die! Why is it that I always have watch you do everything so effortlessly and I also have to struggle~! All... al-all I want is to be like you! Then maybe my Dad could have been proud of me!"

"Oi!" yells Blue. "Don't think like that!"

"Why not!" wails Love.

"Because you know better then anyone that I don't just do things!" yells Blue, angry. "Or I thought you did! You've always beat me without even trying and you're always better at everything else! Do you think I _like _this! If I could change places with anyone, it'll be you!"

"You'll regret saying that!" cries Love.

"Why's that?" asks Blue.

"Because my life is worthless!" wails Love.

"LOVE!" calls Blue sharply. He was about to say how special Love really is, and how much he wished to be something like her, for her to reconize him as a true rival, but he wasn't able to because Oran popped out of his pokéball and bumped into Love's leg.

"What?" asks Love as she looks down at him. "D-did you just say my name?"

"Nido ni nidorino! Ni nido ni!" says Oran, trying to encourage her. "Nido ni nido ri rino ri nidorino ni!"

"But..." says Love before Oran interrupts her again.

"Ni-DO!" says Oran as he shakes his head. He then looks up at her and gives her a grin to show his fangs. "Nido ni nidorino."

"You can't!..." says Love before she was cut off again.

"Ni ni," says Oran as he flicks his head. He then turns around and glares at Spearow, which catches spearow off-guard. Oran then smirks and lets off a Horn Attack instantly killing him.

"Oran..." says Love slowly as she watches this.

"Wait a second! I wasn't ready!" says Blue, he then takes out another pokéball and throws it. "Rattata! Use tackle!"

Before Rattata can attack, Oran comes in with a horn attack. Rattata, though shocked, tries to shake it away and continues with the tackle. Oran gives a tackle of his own, which makes Rattata faint.

"Oran!" says Love, as her depression slowly goes away.

"Please work," says Blue as he throws out sandshrew. Oran uses horn attack while sandshrew scratches at him. Oran continued his horn attack and sandshrew decided to spice things up with slash. Oran used horn attack once more to make sandshrew faint.

"Oran~," whimpers Love.

"NIDO!" says Oran in shock.

"Why are you fighting so hard for me~" cries Love.

"Ibui!" announces Eevee as he enters the ring, without Blue calling him. Eevee looks over at Love and says "IB!" in shock. He then runs over to her and nuzzles up against her face.

"Ibu EE Ibui!" says Eevee as he sniffs her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," laughs Love.

"Ibu!" says Eevee in disbelief.

"I know," says Love as tears start to form. "I shouldn't be crying! I should be smiling! But... but... I don't want this! I don't want to be like this! I don't want to keep secrets from the people I love and I don't want do pretend anymore!"

"What secrets!" says Blue in shock, now curious.

"Ibu ibui ibu i ibui i!" says Eevee with his own smile. "Ibu-i! ibu i i ibui!"

"But..." says Love as she looks at Eevee.

"Ibui! Ibu bu i ibui bu!" says Eevee as he licks her cheek. Love gives a laugh and pets him.

"Thank you Eevee, you seem to always know the right thing to say," says Love with a smile of her own. "Even though I love Chu-Chu."

"Pika!" says Chu-chu, perking up when his name is being called.

"I really wanted to choice you instead," finishes Love.

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu, hurt. Love just gives him a mischevious smile over her shoulder, and Chu-Chu can't help but be happy that she's happy.

"Nido?" asks Oran as he looks up at Love's face.

"Yeah," says Love as she wipes away the tears. "I'm all better. I'm sorry I have to do this Eevee, BUT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Ibu!" says Eevee happily as he runs back over to Blue's side and gets ready to fight.

"Traitor," says Blue under his breath so that only Eevee can hear.

"Ibu!" says Eevee in shock.

"But... thanks," says Blue as he looks away with a slight blush on his face. "thanks for getting him to smile again.

"_Ibu! _I ibui!" says Eevee.

"What?" asks Blue as he looks at Eevee. Love knew that Eevee said "_She! _Not he!" and tries to think of something fast before Eevee ruins her cover.

"Oran horn attack!" yells Love.

"Nido!" grunts Oran in approval. Eevee tries to use sand-attack as a counter, but it fails. Oran runs back around and uses horn attack again. Eevee whips his tail across Oran's face and Oran spit out a clump of hair that got in his mouth. Oran uses one last horn attack and makes Eevee faint.

"Thank you," says Love as she quickly pats Oran on his head and continues to run past him, seeing if Eevee is okay. Blue does the same thing and met next to him. Blue just looks at Love, analyzing her as she strokes Eevee's pelt.

"Well," says Blue after a while. "At least you're doing one thing right."

"What's that?" asks Love as she looks up at him with big curious eyes.

"We know you're raising your pokémon right," says Blue

"You really think so!" says Love with a brilliant smile. Blue looks away from her and closes his eyes.

"By the way, I heard there was a cut master on board," says Blue as he returns Eevee to it's pokeball and stands up to leave. "But, he was just a seasick, old man! Cut itself is really useful, you should go see him. Smell ya."

Blue waves over his shoulder as he leaves. Love just watches him go, getting sad and lonely again. _I'm going to miss Eevee._

"Hey!" says the annoying portsman as he stops Blue. "You can't leave that child alone!"

"What child?" asks Blue.

"That one over there!" says the portsman as he points to Love. Love flinches as she realizes that it isn't over yet.

"Oh crap!" says Love.

"Love!" yells Blue. "What did you do!"

"That child needs supervision!" says the portsman. "And you are the only one he knows! Now supervise your child!"

Blue takes her hand and pulls her so her ear is next to his lips. He then whispers to her, "You're in so much trouble! I'm going to kill you!"

"What's over there!" says Love quickly as she tries to change the conversation. She brakes out fo Blue's grip and runs to the stair. The portsman is glaring at the two as they run through the halls.

"Sorry for taking you're time," says Blue with a bow, trying to make the portsman hate him less, with no reward.

Love runs up the stairs and enters an open deck with tons of books and a giant desk. In the cornor was a guy puking his guts out.

"What'd I tell you?" asks Blue after he finally caught up with her.

"Are you okay old man?" asks Love as she gently pats him on the back.

"Ooargh!" belches the captian.

"Ew~!' says Love as she acciedently watches it.

"I feel hideous..." says the captian, looking green.

"You look hideous!" laughs Love.

"Urrp! Seasick..." says the captian, trying not to barf again.

"Here," says Love as she searches from something in her bag. She pulls out a bottle and hands it to him. He hurriedly takes a pill and chugs down a glass of water.

"Whew! Thank you!" says the captain as he turns to greet her. "I feel much better!"

"I'm glad," says Love with a healing smile.

"You want to see my cut technique?" asks the captain.

"Can I really!" says Love excitedly. "But I only gave you an over the counter pill... Should you really trade me something so expensive?"

"Just take it!" whispers Blue. This makes the captain laugh.

"I would show you... but I still don't feel good, I know!" says the captain as he pulls something out of this pocket. "You can have this! Teach it to your pokémon and you can see it cut anytime!"

"No way!" says Love as she gently takes the HM01 from the captain. "Thank you so much~!"

Love then throws out Fushi's pokéball. "Fushi~! Can you learn this for me?" begs Love sweetly as she shows Fushi the disk.

"Fu fushi fu," says Fushi as she sniffs.

"You can forget growl~!" says Love.

"Fu..." says Fushi, knowing that this wouldn't end.

"Thank you so much!" says Love as she lets Fushi return. "And thank you again old man! Every time I use it I'll think of you!"

"That's... urrg!" says the Captain as he turns back to the trash-can.

"Ready to go now?" asks Blue as he just looks at her.

"Yes sir~!" says Love happily. She then starts skipping through the hallways of the boat, singing "I got- C-ut! I got! C-ut!"

"Oi! Are you even a boy?" asks Blue as he looks at her doubtingly.

"Of course I..." Love cuts off, knowing that he can't know the truth. "...am"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself," says Blue as he looks at her face.

"I'm absolutely positive of my gender!" says Love defiantly.

"If you say so," laughs Blue.

"H-hey!" says Love.

"What is it?" asks Blue.

"D-do you think you can watch my next gym battle? I know you already beat him and all, but I want to show you I'm not some big baby!" says Love. "I only cry in front of you! And Mommy! And that girl at the cornor of our street! But that's it! I want to show you my true power!"

"Okay!" says Blue with a laugh. "As long as you don't start crying when we're alone."

"You know I will!" yells Love, as if that was a stupid request.

"Man~! You're such a girl sometimes!" complains Blue as he ruffles her hair.

"Only in front of you!" laughs Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Thunder Badge**

"I can't believe the ship left without us!" says Love as she puffs out her cheeks, angry.

"That's to be expected after seeing your face," shrugs Blue as he walks away.

"So I paid top dollar for that ticket and they leave WITHOUT me!" yells Love in angry.

"You didn't even pay for it you idiot! It was given to you as a present!" yells Blue back.

"Ha...ha-ha...hahahahahahahah!" laughs Love in hystarics, having difficults breathing.  
"It wasn't that funny... It really wasn't that funny! Please stop laughing! People are staring at us!" says Blue as he starts to shake Love. "Ar eyou dying! Breath Love breath!"

"I have no idea why I'm laughing," laughs Love. "It just won't stop!"

"Calm down! Please calm down!" begs Blue as he pounds on Loves back.

"Give me a second," pants Love. "Just give me a second!"

"The gym is like two feet away," says Blue as he starts to get antsy. "Can we finish this up in there?"

"Hold on! Hold on!" pants Love as she takes a deep breath and waits to see if everything is fine. "Now we can go. Oh wait! There's a tree!"

"You can cut it down," says Blue, hating to be with this idiot for another second. He just takes a deep breath and lets it out, trying to calm down. He wanted to watch this trainer so he can strategize for the next time they battle.

"You did it Fushi!" excitedly says Love as she jumps up and down around the Ivysaur. "How forward march! Move your feet Blue!"

"Give me the strength not to kill this boy!" whispers Blue under his breath.

"What did you say!" yells Love from the gym doors.

"I'm come!" snaps Blue as he runs to catch up with Love. He watches as she looks at the rows and rows of garbage cans.

"Wh... How... does..." says Love as she looks around a white trash can.

"You're suppose to look for the buttons at the bottom," says Blue as he rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to be snooty about it," snarls Love.

"This is no place for kids!" yells so man as he jumps in front of Love which makes her fall backwards into Blue.

"Oi!" yells Blue.

"Sorry," says Love skittishly. "And that wasn't very nice old man!"

"Magnemite!" yells the guy. "Eat their brains out!"

"Magnemite don't have mouths!" yells Love as she throws out a pokéball. "Fushi! Please don't die!"

Magnemite starts them off with tackle and Fushi counters with leech seed, hoping to help out her comrades. Magnemite uses sonice bomb, leaving Fushi with 27 points out of 52. The previous leech seed saps Magnemite's energy. Fushi then cuts Magnemite. Magnemite tackles Fushi, but she gets her points back with leech seed. She does a vine whip that ends up dealing the most damage and magnemite counters with a sonic boom, which gives Fushi 2 points left. Leech seed gives her a few points left, but only three. She uses vine whip and once again Magnemite counters with Sonic boom, killing Fushi.

"I asked you not to die! Agh!" groans Love as she throws up a ball in the air and catches it. "Hito! Let's finish this!"

Magnemite starts with sonic boom and leaves the 41 HP down to 22. Hito gains some energy with the leech seed. He then digs underneath Magnemite and was given more energy and gives the final blow, killing Magnemite and growing to level 16.

"Wow! Surprised me!" says the sailor.

"Of course I did!" laughs Love.

"Love," says Blue as he looks over at the glowing Charmander. "Hito's evolving."

"Hito!" squels Love happily "You evolved!"

"Riz!" groans Hito happily.

"You're such a great pokémon! Now let's go up a level!" yells Love happily.

"Riza ri rizado!" says Hito happily. Hito jumps on Love and knocks her into the trash can to reveal a switch.

"Look Blue!" says Love happily. "Look at how lucky I am! There's no way that I won't be the best of the best!"  
"You'll have to beat me first," smirks Blue.

"Check that off my to do list," says Love as she makes a check mark in the air.

"Let me train first!" yells Blue.

"I'm a lightweight," says another man appears in front of her. "But I'm good with electricity!"

"Is that suppost to impress me?" asks Love with a smirk. The man sends out Voltorb and Love sends out her newly evolved Hito. Voltorb starts off with screech and Hito dug a hole. When Voltorb pops up and really hit Voltorb hard. Voltorb lets out a screech, but there seems to be something stuck in his throat because nothing happens. Hito tries dig again and makes Voltorb faint.

"That's how we do it!" says Love as she makes a pose. "Now two more times, Hito!"

"Voltorb!" yells the guy as he throws out the pokéball to reveal a similar looking pokéball.

"Are you kidding? Voltorb already lost. You literally beat that horse to death. Well... techniqually I did."

"Shut up! Tackle Voltorb!" yells the boy.

"Use dig Hito!" yells Love, starting to getting into it. Voltorb tries to use sonic boom, which could really hurt Hito, if he didn't miss. Hito pops up after dig to make Voltorb faint.

"Congradulations Hito!" says Love as she tackle hugs Hito. "Way to level up!"

"Voltorb! Show these punks how a really battle!" yells the boy.

"Another Voltorb!" yells Love as her mouth drops top the floor. "Use another pokémon damn it!"

"You know some people like a certain kind of pokémon so they only use that one," says Blue as he pinches the bridge between his eyes. He was feeling a migran coming on.

"Let's just battle," says the rocker (the person she was fighting) kind of tiredly. "Screech Voltorb!"

Hito counters with dig, which almost kills Voltorb. Voltorb counters with screech but Hito just uses dig again, making Voltorb faint.

"That's Hito everyone! Two hits and it's done!" yells Love in a somewhat celebritory dance.

"Friend!" yells the Rocker.

"Comrade!" replies Love as they give a fist bump.

"Stay classy my friend," peaces out the Rocker as he continues his tunes. It took an hour for Love to the second switch because everytime she got the first switch she'd choice the wrong trash can the second time and have to start over again.

"It's finally over!" cheers Love as she falls to the ground.

"Not so fast," says an old, crackly voice from the corner. "When I was in the Army, Lt. Surge was my strict CO!"

"Then if I beat you then I beat him?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"Voltorb!" yells the man.

"Not again!" wails Love as she falls to her knees.

"Normal trainers would think that after beating this pokémon three time. But not you," smirks Blue as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"Because their just so weak and ugly!" yells Love. Voltorb doesn't allow for anymore talk as he tackles the newly released Hito. Hito digs underground and pops up.

"We have two more digs left, don't waste them," says Love as she claps her hands. The Voltorb then self destructs, killing Hito. "WHAT WAS THAT! NOW NO ONE GETS THE POINTS YOU CRAZY JERK!"

"That wasn't the point of the play Love," says Blue with a roll of his eyes. _How did he get this far? _"He played that move so that you would take a hit from your team. Now you have one less pokémon."

"But that was stupid because he also killed his own," says Love as she turns around and looks at Blue with a confused look on her face.

"A necessary sacrifice is one that you have to follow through with," says Blue with a slight shrug.

"That... son of a... BITCH!" yell Love with all her might.

"What?" asks Blue shocked by her sudden outburst.

"You think it's okay to just throw away pokémon!" yells Love as she turns around and points to the gentleman.

"Now you have one less pokémon and I'm closer to victory," says the gentleman, uneffected by her sudden outburst.

"He had a shot! You could have at least given him that shot before you killed him off! Everyone always has a fighting chance at living and you're the only one who can take that away from him!" yells Love as she pulls out a pokéball, getting really angry now, not her random angry outbursts that she has but the scary angry.

"It makes the pokémon feel as if he's doing something good," says the gentleman as he strokes his mustach.

"If that's all that it takes to make you're pokémon feel special then that means you aren't doing your job as a pokémon trainer!" yells Love.

"What?" asks the gentleman, showing some emotion finally.

"What do you mean by that Love?" asks Blue, starting to get curious also.

"Pokémon aren't here to be are fight for us like soliders or to be our friend!" yells Love as she glares at the gentleman, even more ticked off. "Pokémon are _forced _to do both! We shouldn't treat them like pawns or our play things! We should show them the same respect we would show our colleges or someone important to us! We shouldn't think of training as a battle but a means of survival for both of us! For the pokémon, a way to stay out of trouble and continue with their lives and the humans so they won't be lonely!"

"Pokémon aren't here to be our colleges or our friends!" yells the gentleman, ticked off by what Love said. "Their only good for fighting and that's it!"

"Their good for much more then that and I'll show you!" yells Love as she throws out the pokéball in her hands to reveal Dora. Dora comes out as the gentleman release magnemite. Magnemite shakes it off and uses sonicboom and Dora counters with double kick. Another sonic boom from Magnemite and it looks as if Dora could be in trouble as her HP starts dwendling below the 20's.

"Show this scum bag how a real pokémon battles Dora!" yells Love in a giant breath. Dora gets up and scratches magemite. Magemite returns the favor with a tackle.

"Keep it up! Fight till the end! What you're doing is perfect Dora! Every hit counts," claps Love as she starts to shift her weight from each foot. Dora shakily gets up with seven HP and double kicks magnemite. Magnemite tackles her down and she is unable to get back up.

"What was that about you showing me?" asks the gentleman with a scuff.

"I haven't shown you my full power you bastard," says a severally pissed off woman as she runs over to Dora before returning her. She kneels down and strokes the Nidorina's head. "I'm sorry Dora... I know I shouldn't have done that in your condition and there was no way to stop it. I'm sorry."

"Nido," says Dora as she disappears in her ball.

"Oran!" yells Love as she throws out her pokéball. "Time to get down and dirty!"  
Oran pops out of his pokéball with a horn attack, severally damaging magnemite, and lands on his feet. Magnemite sends out a sonic boom that cuts off 20 HP. Another Horn attack and the Gentleman is out of the battle.

"And you thought I couldn't do it," laughs Love as she throws up Oran's pokéball and catches it.

"Stop! You're very good!" replies the Gentleman, giving in.

"You bet your britches I am!" says Love as she catches Oran's pokéball again from the air and winks. "Hopefully this gym leader isn't as tough as the last one."

"I don't know," says Blue as he follows her out of the gym towards the Pokémon Center. "Last time you were pretty good friends with the gym leader. Maybe the same thing will happen with this one."

"Don't jinks it! I heard that he's big and scary!" says Love as she whacks him in the back of the head. The doors to the pokémon center open to reveal a friendly face.

"Love?" asks Red extremely happy as he sees her.

"Who's this freak?" asks Blue as he strangely starts to get jealous. As he realizes his reaction he shakes his head of these strange thoughts and tries to cover for himself, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"In Cerulean City where I was apprenticing for the Nurse Joy there," explains Red as he looks at Blue (quite innocently by the way.) "I was transferred here to learn more from Nurse Joy in Vermilion City, here, to see the different ways each nurse runs her center."

"It feels more like stalking to me," says Blue as he starts getting these jealous feelings again.

"Well... if it's Love then I don't care," says Red as he draps his arm around Love's shoulder and pulls her in close.

"Wow," says Red as he tries to get rid of all these jealous feelings. "I'm happy that you can so openly admit you're gay. But I think Love is straight, unless I'm wrong."

"I am! I am! I am!" yells Love quickly. "I am 100% straight!"

_Thought so, _thinks Blue, a little disappointed.

"But you like guys... don't you," laughs Red as he gives her a nuggy.

Love just looks down at the ground, trying to think of something to say to get out of this... hopefully without lying.

"I'm proud of you," says Red as he puts both hand on her shoulders. She looks up at his face with wide eyes to see him smiling down. "You can be so open about you two's relationship."

"What relationship!" yells a voice from behind them as they see Misty jumping over counters and rushing over to then smacking both of the boy's hands away from Love (Blue's was an accident, she had only meant to get Red to stop touching her.)

"Red is going to be _my _husband!" yells Misty as she puffs out her chest in... almost defiance.

"I'm sorry to say this Miss Misty, but Red's gay," says Blue as he looks at Misty with sympathetic and almost apologetic eyes.

"No he's not!" yells Misty.

"Yeah he is... since he love's Love," says Blue as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No because Lo-" says Misty as she gets cut off by Love's hand.

"Lossing a love is hard..." says Love as she pats Misty on the shoulder, then she quickly perks up and hurriedly says. "Oh well! Try better next time! Here's a box of tissues for the way! You should really hunt and cry at the same time! Saves time and energy you know~! Well... I don't know about the energy part since cryin is pretty draining, but it sure does help with the time! So long! Adios! Have a great journey! Be a good girl and look both ways when you cross the street! Love you~~!"

Outside, a passer-by has seen the locked doors and is now banging on them with the same panic as Misty is showing, but for a different reason.

"Next!" call Nurse Joy from the counter.

"That's me!" says Love as she hurriedly rushes over to the counter and hands her the pokémon. Outside a bigger grounp has grown adnormally big as panic starts to grow through the town. The pokécenter has never been locked before! It's like the call for a big snow storm and there's no bread in the supermarket sort of panic

"Are you okay Love?" asks Red as he watches pound on the locked door behind Love.

"You seem... strange," says Blue slowly as he raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Never better! What makes you think something's wrong?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"Never mind," says Red as he continues to stare at her, trying to understand.

"Thank you!" says Nurse Joy as she hands the pokémon back.

"Did you have a good rest Chu-Chu?" asks Love as she pets Chu-Chu's head.

"Pi pika cha~!" squells Chu-Chu happily.

"Onwards to the badge!" cries Love as if it was a charge. Love and Chu-Chu rush towards the door and unlocks it, to which the unnaturally large group of people fall in on themselves into a big pile on the floor.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. My B! My B! Please excuse me! I am so sorry for stepping on your face, but you can probably get that fixed through plastic surgery. Sorry. Excuse me," says Love as she climbs over the group of people so that

"Love! Get back here!" yells Blue as he runs after her. He finds her waiting for him leaning against one of the houses petting Chu-Chu's fur. She looks up at him and lets out a sigh.

"Finally! What took you so long?" she asks as she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the gym. Blue looks down at their hands as an embarressed blush spreads across his face. _Why does this feel so... special. I can't like a guy! This is so wrong! This is so wrong! I can't like guys! I've had some many girlfriends that it proves that I'm not gay!_

He didn't want to be confused anymore, he slipped his hand out of hers.

"Ten-hut!" calls Lt. Surge. "Welcome to Vermilion Gym!Will you look at that, a pint-size challenger! Hahaha! You've got big and brassy nerves to take me on with your puny power! A Pokémon battle is war! I'll show you, civilian! I'll shock you into surrender! Raichu! Come out!"

"Oh my god~!" squels Love as she runs up to it and pats it on the head and cuddles with it. "You're just so cute~! You're name is Raichu? That's also so cute~! Hey Chu-Chu! Are you going to be like this when you evolve?"

"Pi~!"

"When do you evolve?"

"Rai ra raichu rai," explains Raichu.

"I need a thunderstone... where can I find one?"

"Pika pi."

"What'da you mean I have to buy it! That's unfair~!"

"Pikachu pi pikachu!" scolds Chu-Chu.

"Aaah~! Why does everything have a price?"

"Rai?"

"You won't understand since you're a pokémon."

"SOLIDER!" yells Lt. Surge, angry. "Get your head in the game and let's. BATTLE!"

"Okay, okay! Geez you don't have to yell," says Love, a little offended. "Fushi! Let's show them how to battle."

"You're not using your pikachu?" asks Surge with a smirk.

"I'm saving the best for last~!" says Love with a wink. "Now let's attack!"

Lt. Surge uses X speed on Raichu and fushi follows with vine whip. Raichu let's out a growl and Fushi cuts a deep gash into Raichu. Raichu gets up and gets ready to use mega punch on Fushi. Fushi was able to jump out of the way in time and get a cut in as well. Raichu gets up and uses mega kick, taking all 52 points from Fushi.

"Hito! Let's see how you do it!" yells Love as she throws out a pokéball. Raichu let's out a thunderbolt and instantly kills Hito.

"You'll do better next time! Now let's go Dora!"

Raichu let's out another thunderbolt and instantly kills Dora again.

"Come on Oran! Avenge Dora!"

Raichu uses mega kick and takes 50 of his points out and Oran uses horn attack. Raichu tries to use mega kick again and Oran quickly jumps out of the way to follow through with horn attack. Raichu shakes it off and follows through with a mega kick, taking the remaining eleven points from Oran.

"And now the main event! Chu-Chu! Please don't faint!" preys Love.

Raichu uses mega punch and instantly kills Chu-Chu and Love falls to her knees in tears.

"I was so close! I could taste victory! Curse you Lt. Surge!" cries Love before she blacks out.

(\_/)(* *) (^ ^)_/ - pikachu snowman that fell over

Love blinks her sleepy eyes to see Chu-Chu's energetic face in front of hers.

"Hey girl," says Love with a smile as she gets up and pets Chu-Chu.

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu in relief.

"So you're up?" asks a voice inside the room. Love jumps up to reveal her pink lace bra and underwear. She then sees Red sitting there just staring at her with a smirk on his face. "Yo."

"What are you doing in here?" asks Love as she throws a pillow at him.

"You're trying to keep your secrete away from Blue, right? I'm standing guard so he doesn't come in, and enjoying the view," says Red as he looks her up and down.

"You couldn't get Misty in here?" asks Love, mad, as she starts to get dress.

"Then that would be a little suspecious. A boy and girl... together... _alone... _in the same room...that would raise some red flags," says Red as he looks at her strange.

"And this," says Love as she quickly points between the two of them. "Doesn't raise some red flags with Nurse Joy!"

"No," says Red as if that was the stupid question. "What red flags do you mean?"

"That we're having sex maybe!" yells Love as she shimmies into her tight waisted jeans.

"Why..." asks Red as he gets out of his chair and comes closer to Love, placing her head in his hands and looking down at her with a big, almost perverted grin. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"What would Blue think?" whispers Love as she gives a little resistance to the two.

"Blue already thinks I'm gay," says Red with a shrug as he pulls her in closer. "I love you Love... so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that... I don't know how I feel about you," says Love as she looks down at the floor.

"Blue will never see you as a girl! He will never love you!" yells Red. "Because he still think's your a boy... and you can't tell him who you really are. Just give up on him already and love me!"

"I can't..." says Love, unable to look at him because she couldn't face him... not like this.

"Why not?" challenges Red. Love takes this challenge and glares up at him, facing him for real.

"Because he is kind, compassionate and considerate! Ever since I was a little girl I had loved him and I know that the only think I can be is a friend to him, but I'm fine with that. I'm fine with forever being his friend. I don't care if he gets married and has twelve kids and never even looks at me _once. _I just want to see that he's happy."

"While you're doing that... please just date me! I can show you how someone who doesn't care about stupid things like male or female, stupid or smart, rich or poor. I want to show you what Love can do, what can happen if you're in love. I just want you to be happy right now."

"I'm sorry, I can't date someone I know I can't love..." says Love as she gives an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure about that?" asks Red as he pulls in Love and raises her chin up to give her a kiss on the mouth. This was her first kiss she's ever had... but it felt so much different then what was described...It was special and tingly, but wasn't as magically and indescripable as she thought it was... but not as special as she had fantesized. There was a click from the door as Blue walks in.

"Oh! Oh God... I'm so sorry... I'll just... yeah," says Blue as he instantly closes the door and seems to run away.

"I would never run away from you... just remember that," says Red as he let's go of her and walks out the door.

"You idiot! You probably scared him away," says Love as she punches Red in the shoulder.

"OW~!" says Red as he rubs his sore shoulder. " Good day that hurt! What do you bench, 6,000? Geez, are you sure you're not a man?"

"I don't you! You're the one that kissed me!" yells Love as she puffs out her cheeks.

"Let's go Love," says Blue as he pushes off the door way before entering the lobby of the Pokémon Center and standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets. "We still have a gym leader to beat."

Blue then turns to leave with Love quickly chasing after him.

"Man... she finally is trying to chase after someone instead of making others chase after her," says Misty as she hugs Red's arm and leans her head on his big, muscular shoulders.

"If only it wasn't that jerk," mumbles Red.

"You can't controll who people love," says Misty as she watches those two with sad eyes. "There are many one-sided loves out there in this world, probably more then three in this town."

"Is that including or excluding us three?" asks Red with a sad smirk.

"How long have you know?" asks Misty as she looks up at him.

"It's pretty obvious that you like me when every day, your greeting to me is 'Red, I _loooovvvveeeee _you!' and from there on till the end of the day," says Red as he looks down at her.

"So you do pay attention to me!" says Misty as her energy comes back and she looks at Red with hopeful eyes.

"Don't get too happy," laughs Red as he starts to get working again. "I'm still going to love her till she doesn't need me anymore."

"And how do you know she needs you?" asks Misty as she starts to follow Red.

"Because she's still lonely. She needs me as long as she's still a boy to him... or until Blue realizes it."

"Realizes what?"

"Don't know... either his feelings for her or her real identity, whichever comes out first," chuckles Red.

(\_/)(* *) (^ ^)_/ - pikachu snowman that fell over

"Blue! Blue would you stop for a second!" yells Love as she finally grabs ahold of Blue's arm and pulls him back to look at her. "What is wrong."

"I'm fine with lifestyle, but I _don't _want to see that, nor to I live like that either! So don't you _dare _make a move on me."

"Why? Why are you mad?" asks Love with a tilt of her head.

"Because! Because..." says Blue as he paces around. "I thought you were straight! You had all those girls chasing you in school... and even on this adventure! But you were just playing them!"

"Not at all! I told them that I wasn't into _their type _and they just kept throwing themselves at me... so I normally just gave them your number... and..."

"_You _were the reason for my popularity with the girls!"

"It wasn't that hard... You just find certain characteristics that girls like in a guy and pass them onto you. The most popular is humor, sensitivity and how great they are in bed, which I'm pretty sure you have all three, except the bed one! I don't care if you're good in bed or not but from feed back that I've got... oh! And dependability! Girls like dependability."

"Just stop! I feel as if my childhood is slipping away!"

"You don't have to be rude."

"Don't I! Just don't kiss that _man _in front of me anymore! And don't even think to kiss me either!"

"As if!" yells Love as her face gets really red. "You're the last man on Earth I would kiss!"

"Well I'm glad we're in agreement!"

"Me too!"

"Now let's go to the gym so you can beat him and I can leave!"

"Fine! You weren't this stupid when I suggested this in the first place you jerk!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing~," says Love as she sticks out her tongue and stomps towards the gym.

"Where are you going!"

"To the gym like you told me to!"

"So now you listen to me!"

"Why shouldn't I? Since I have a crush on you!"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HAVE A _CRUSH _ON ME!"

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it!" yells Love back as she runs into the gym so she can have a few seconds to catch her breath, and undestand what just happened to her. "Did I just confess to him!"

"Yes..." says Blue as he walks in and after a few seconds before her turns to look at her. "Yes you did. And I still don't like you so... after this I don't _ever _want to see you again."

"You'll regret it!" laughs Love as she pushes off the wall and walks through the trash cans with her hands intertwined behind her back. Blue just watches as she walks and just laughs, he then rolls his eyes and lets out the breath he has been keeping in.

"Ten-hut! Welcome to Vermilion Gym!" calls Lt. Surge.

"Sir! I have already been here sir! We have already went through this sir!" calls Love back, mimicking Lt. Surge.

"Very good civilian! Now let me challenge you into a battle! Which you will surely surrender from!"

"Not likely sir! I don't quit till it's over sir!"

"That's what I like civilian! Now Raichu! Beat this punk!

"Please don't die," prays Love over her pokéball before she throws it. Raichu starts things off with a thunderbolt, instantly killing Dora.

"You tried your best... Please beat them Hito!" calls Love as she throws her pokéball out. Raichu uses growl on Hito and Hito digs under the ground.

"Good idea! now we've got another chance!" cheers Love. Raichu then sprayed some X speed on Raichu and Hito digs back under the ground. Raichu then uses mega punch, leaving Hito with twenty-two points. Hito then digs under the ground and kills Raichu right away.

"YOU DID IT!" yells Love as she hugs Hito tightly. "And you leveled up! Congrates! Did you see that Surge! That's how a true fighter fights!"

"Whoa!" says Lt. Surge. "You're the real deal, kid!"

"You better believe it~!" cries Love as she jumps all the way up to Lt. Surge with her hands extended.

"Fine then, take the Thunderbadge!" says Lt. Surge as he hands her a badge. "The Thunderbadge cranks up your pokémon's speed!"

"So that's why your pokémon are so fast!" cries Love as she looks at the badge more carefully.

"It also lets your pokémon Fly anytime, kid! You're special, kid! Take this!" says Lt. Surge as he hands her a disk.

"TM24 contains Thunderbolt! Teach it to an electric Pokémon!" advices Lt. Surge.

"You got that Chu-Chu?" asks Love as she glares down at Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu the shrinks inside herself, hating that she was going to do this. Love then bows to Lt. Surge and says, "Thank you for this battle! I'm sure it's made me that much better of a trainer and it's all thanks to you!"

"Now you've got my attention kid... what are you going to do about it?" asks Lt. Surge.

Love puffs out her chest and itches the side of her ear and says, "Well now... I don't know... I guess to make history!"

"Hahahaha! Now consider me interessted!" says Lt. Surge as he ruffles Love's cap. Love then fixes her cap while looking up at Lt. Surge with a giant, proud smile on her face.

"Love!" calls Blue from a few feet away. "We've gotta go! Hurry up!"

"Sorry but I have to leave," says Love as she shakes his hand and runs towards Blue.

"Let's hurry this up Love, the faster I can get away from you the better," says Blue as he storms out of the gym and through the town.

"Fine then I'll see you later," says Love.

"If I see you never it'll be too soon."

"Do you want to walk you to the edge of town and see you off?"

"NO!"

"Jeez! You don't have to yell!" says Love a little taken aback.

"Hey! Did you just beat Lt. Surge?" asks a cute girl with a black baseball cap, a black vest and a cute skirt. "You have the Thunderbadge!?"

"Yeah, I just got it," says Love. Blue then gets interessted and stops to watch what was happening.

"You must be a good trainer!"

"I've gotta say that I am."

"I also got a Thunderbadge," says Blue, being completely ignored.

"I just caught a Squirtle that was always getting into mischief. Can you please take care of it? I would but I can't leave this town with a pokémon," explains the girl.

"Of course I'll take it," says Love with a sweet smile. "I can't let such a cute girl have such troubles. Now let me look at this..."

Love opens the pokéball to see a cute Squirtle pop out.

"Well aren't you _adorable~! _How about I call you... Kam? Like that funny guy on Modern Family?" says Love as she crouches down to get on eye level with squirtle.

"Zen! Zeni Zen! Zen Zen Zenigame!" says the squirtle.

"I'm going to take that as a yes~!" smiles Love as she extends her hand out for Squirtle to shake. Squirtle then hits it away from himself.

"Oi! There's none of that here!" pouts Love. "Now get along with everyone and don't be a butthole!"

"Thank you so much! And please treat squirtle right!" says the girl.

"I will," says Love with a wink as she returns Kam to his pokéball and throws it in the air. She walks away with giving a peace sign with the hand occupied with the pokéball.

"Who was that amazing man?" asks the girl, her breath taken away.

"He doesn't like your type," says Blue with a laugh. "Trust me."

"It seems like I am... didn't you see him flirt with me?" gushes the girl.

"You know... I think you're really cute. So since he isn't in the picture... why don't you come and eat something with me at one time? Me and that boy have been friends since birth, we're practally brothers," says Blue as he gives a charming smile.

"Just one diner right?" asks the girl with a tilt of her head. "If I go out with you... then will you give me his number?"

"Promise," says Blue as he puts his arm around her shoulder and drivers her towards a cute resteraunt in the town. Love watches as they walk away, close together as if they were already a couple and she sighs with a smile on her face that was bitter sweet.

"I did want him to be happy... I just didn't know he'd hate me so much..." laughs Love. She then pushes off the wall of the building she was hiding around and walks off into the unknown world she lives in.

"Chu-Chu~! Are you ready to take on the world with me!" asks Love, confident in the answer.

"Pi," says Chu-Chu with a shake of his head as if saying 'no'.

"Well..." says Love, speechless and unable to understand what is to happen next. "I will just... travel with Dora! Dora will support me! And if Dora supports me then that means Oran will support me and that's _two _more stronger pokémon then you!"

"Pika~!" says Chu-Chu, in disbelief.

"You'll see! I'll be ten times better then if I was with you!"

"Pika," says Chu-Chu as she stops Love and pats the back of her leg in compassion. "Pika pi pikachu? Pika pi pika pi pi pikachu?"

"No... I'm fine! I swear! And no... I'm not bummed about... _boy _problems..." says Love as she stares out into the wildreness and then takes a deep breath. Love then puts a smile on her face and then nods her head in confidence. She then takes the first step forward and slowly starts to run towards the wildreness, as if she was to put the past behind her and quickly get to her future.

"I will never give up!" yells Love with a happy laugh.


End file.
